Haunted Dreams
by Angelfire274
Summary: The revenge is done. Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett go off to the sea to spend their lives together. It's not always easy though. They have their hardships and joys, and even learn new things about one another, but dreams and memories from the past haunt them and might even drive them mad. Hope you enjoy it! It's my first fan fiction ever, so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett left Fleet Street. It goes back to that terrible night where Sweeney found out the truth, learned of the horrible secret Mrs. Lovett kept from him. And as he tried to kill her...he couldn't.

"Mr. T, please, please" she begged him. "I love you, please!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH, you're the one who ruined my life, you killed my wife!"

"No, I didn't... Please... I..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled. He, for the third time, tried to shove her into the oven, and again she side-stepped out of the way.

"Sweeney, please... if you'll just let me explain..."

Sweeney gave a furious growl. He picked up a butcher knife sitting on the table in the bake house and threw it at her. The knife clattered against the spot on the wall right next to her face.

He missed. Why is he missing? Nellie could see he was about to give up, or he was getting tired. It's has been such a long, exhausting day.

He fell to his knees screaming. Nellie had never heard him scream before; she didn't like the sound, hearing it made her already broken heart shatter into a million pieces. She had tears rolling down her cheeks; she has never been more scared in her life. She wanted to find Toby in the sewers, and then run. This was her chance to run, he was sitting on the floor crying in agony over his dead Lucy, his razor laid on the floor next to him, and if she was going to escape it would be now. But yet her feet wouldn't budge. She was still in love with him, she still wanted to comfort him, to wipe his tears away, to hold him, to kiss him, but there was no way he would let her now.

"Mr. T..." she said, starting to slowly approach him. He lifted his head up to glance at her and gave her a look of absolute loathing. "I'm sorry..., Mr. Todd I am so sorry, I know... I know I shouldn't have lied to you, I know I should have told you the truth about Lucy, I just..."

"Don't say her name."

"I ... What?"

He stood up and advanced on her. _Oh great, here we go again_ Nellie thought. He put his hand around her neck, slamming her into the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME… YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME!" He yelled chocking her.

"Ok... ok ...I'm sorry... I ... Mr. T ... I ...can't ... breathe..." He threw her to the ground. Nellie fell to the floor coughing.

Sweeney picked up his razor, and then he turned towards the wall across from Nellie and kicked it, then punched the meat grinder.

"Mr. T..." He turned on her again, this time with his razor in his hand, he looked down on Nellie's tear stained face. She gave him a look of pleading; he gave her a look of disgust and jammed his foot in her ribs. Nellie screamed in pain, and rolled on her back holding her ribs. That certainly shut her up.

Toby was emerging from his hiding place in the grate in the bake house just in time to see Mr. Todd slash the razor across his mother.

Sweeney slashed his razor across Nellie's shoulder. Her throat was dry, and she had a lump in it from crying so much, she was also so exhausted that she didn't even scream. She just let her head bang against the stoned floor of the bakehouse.

To Toby this looked like murder. He ran at Sweeney screaming in rage. "NOOOOOO... YOU KILLED HER!" Sweeney Todd turned around, and slid his razor under Toby's throat.

"Sweeney No!" Nellie cried. She lied against the cold floor, and couldn't do anything but just watch through tears as her adopted son fell to the floor, blood spraying from his neck as he went. "How ... could... you…", and with that Nellie lost consciousness, not caring anymore if she lives or dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 2

Nellie Lovett woke up. She didn't even ask herself if it was a dream, she knew it wasn't. She realized that she was in her bed. Wait what, so Sweeney Todd didn't kill her? Why wouldn't he? Nellie tried to sit up but the ache in her chest wouldn't let her. She looked toward her window, daylight was pouring through her curtains and yet her room felt dark. Toby was the only thing going through her head. _Toby. No, my sweet boy. My son. He tried to save me. Toby. I hate Sweeney Todd. Sweeney Todd, I love him. Where is he? No, I hate him. Hate him. He killed my son. I hate him. I will never forgive him. But I love him so much. I can't live without him. No, hate him, never forgive him. Toby... Sweeney spared my life._

As if on cue, Sweeney Todd, opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. He stared at her while she lied in bed. He expected to see her crying but she wasn't she just laid there staring at nothing. He knew she would be like this after he killed her son right in front of her, but isn't that what she deserves, I mean he lost his wife, and now she knows how he feels. But now was not the time for more moping. The law was already searching for the judge. They needed to get out of London, now.

"Nellie get up we need to leave."

 _Why, what's the point anymore?_ Nellie thought. Her life, that's the point. Her life with Sweeney, by the sea. Them together, forever, she could make a new Toby. Even with the little hope left in her dreams she still couldn't move. Her body ached to badly, she felt paralyzed.

"Nellie come on get up, we have to go. The law is already out there sniffing about." He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the bed and started to shake her out of her little faze.

"I can't... It... It hurts... too much." He grabbed her arms and lifted her up to a sitting position. Nellie winced from the pain in her chest, but managed to sit up.

"Nellie look, I'm sorry I hurt you and ... Well... but we need to leave, we can't stay here anymore..."

"Why?'' Nellie screamed at him. The filthy bastard couldn't even admit that he killed her son, though then again could she even admit that Lucy is... well...

"Why what?" He said helping her stand up.

"Why do we have to leave?"

He looked at her like she lost her mind.

"I told you why, because the law-"

"Where are we going to go?" She said interrupting him.

"I don't know, out of London, it doesn't matter where we go, let's just get out of this bloody city."

"But why, what's the point?"

"Oh, would you prefer to stay here and be hanged."

"No, but-"

"But what Nellie, wasn't it your stupid fantasy for us to get out of this hell hole together." Now she was speechless. She hung her head low. "Now come on before the law-" Just then someone was knocking on the door. They nervously looked at each other.

Let's move it."

They scurried around the house. Sweeney was so glad that he brought down some of his belongings early that morning. He had brought down a bag; he stuffed his razors in it, his picture of Lucy and a few personal things, some food and water, a bottle of gin, and a few of his shirts. He grabbed a blanket, Nellie stuffed in a few dresses and some of her personal items, like her book, and a necklace. Sweeney swung the bag over his shoulder. Just then at the door they heard voices.

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, it's the police, open up."

"Damnit, they block the door, there's no way out!" Sweeney said.

"No there is we can escape through the sewers." Nellie replied.

And so their adventure began. But this isn't the story of their escape; this is the story of after their escape.

Half a year past and they finally saw a town on the horizon after being on the run. They reached a small town on the English Channel. The residents were not suspicious and just regarded the two as refugees, and welcomed them. Sweeney and Nellie finally settled down into a small cottage and while on their journey they decided to get married. It was something Sweeney had planned, before they started running, the night before their escape on Fleet Street, Sweeney went out and stole a wedding ring for Nellie. He kept Benjamin Barker's wedding band for himself and gave the stolen one to Nellie while they were out in the middle of nowhere. She accepted, and actually made Sweeney cooperate with putting on a wedding:

"No Nellie" Sweeney said while they were walking through a meadow.

"Oh Mr. T come on, I want to marry you... you know... properly. And since we don't have the money and there is no priest around, we can just do it ourselves."

"Nellie you should be thankful I'm letting you marry me at all."

"Please." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Nellie. I swear."

"Oh come on Sweeney," Nellie strut in front of him turning all giddy. She picked up his hands and held them in her own. "Please, Sweeney" Sweeney Todd just made a grunt sound and pulled his hands away. "Please, darling...my darling husband" she added with a flirtatious wink. _She was really pushing it,_ Sweeney thought. "Sweeney... Oh come on just say it."

"Say what?"

"Oh you know, you've been to a wedding, you know how it works... Please."

"Okay okay... if it'll make you shut up." Nellie kissed his cheek, and then they stopped walking for a second, and turned to face each other. Well he did go to the trouble of stealing a ring. Which at that moment he pulled out of his pocket and place on Nellie's finger.

"When did you-?"

"Never mind that now, let's just get this over with."

"Okay, will you do the honors of starting or should I-"

"No no it's fine I'll start." He said hurryingly.

"Well go on, don't be shy." Nellie said grabbing his hands once again.

Sweeney gave a huge sigh and said "Nellie Lovett do you take me to be your wedded husband?"

"I do!" Nellie replied grinning. "And do you Sweeney Todd take me to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, or in health, til death do-"

"Sure" he interrupted.

"No! Say it right!"

"Ugh... you have got to be kidding me."

"Sweeney!"

"Alright ... I do." He mumbled.

"Thank you, now finish it up."

"I now pronounce us husband and wife... great were down, let's keep moving."

Nellie cleared her throat. "You may kiss the bride."

"I am not going to kiss you."

"You have to, it's our wedding."

"No I don't this is not an actual wedding."

"Well it's all we have, now kiss me!" With another great sigh, Sweeney leaned in and brushed his lips against Nellie's.

"There happy, Nellie."

"I am... husband." He gave yet another sigh _I might regret this_. Sweeney thought. Nellie, on the other hand was still grinning, she couldn't help herself. She was married to the man she loved, they were off to spend their lives together, and they just shared their first kiss, she could not stop smiling.

She looked down at her new ring. "Where did you get this again?"

"Stole it from the jewelers."

Nellie looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh, alright no harm done in adding theivery to the list." She stated sarcastically.

"Well if you don't like it-"

"No, no I do like it. I'm just saying." She looked at her hand, then grabbed Sweeney's to compare. "They don't look the same."

"I know, as soon as I get my barber shop back I'll use the money to get you a more official one."

"How kind of you." She said smiling. She continued to hold Sweeney's hand as they walked. Sweeney grunted at the gesture.

"Would you be so kind as to let go of my hand, Nellie?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No I will not, you have to get use to displays of affection Sweeney, if we are to convince people that we are married."

"Yes, but no one is around. So if you'll please." He pulled his hand from her grip.

Nellie gave a furious sigh. "What are we going to do with our lives Sweeney, hmm? Are we going to just ignore each other, or what?"

"Oh and you expect us to live happily ever after with a bunch of children running around. Is that it?"

"Well that does sound rather nice."

Sweeney considered that thought for a bit. Then he shook his head. "Anything you say pet, anything you say." And Nellie grabbed his hand once again and they walked towards their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! New chapter for you guys! hope you enjoy!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 3

Moving into their house wasn't too bad, after they finally found all the furniture and household items they wanted. It was a cute, little house. It was only one story tall, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sweeney turned one of the rooms into a sort of man cave, or as Nellie called it "the room where the razors are". Sweeney also bought a chair similar to the one he had had in his shop back on Fleet Street, except this one didn't send anyone to the basement or so Nellie was hoping. Sweeney also bought one of those belts that you sharpen razors on. He was certainly planning on opening his shop back up. Nellie decided to open up a small pie shop in town; well she actually changed it into more of a bakery. She felt bad about going straight into to making meat pies again so she added cakes, and cookies to the menu.

Yes, their life was quite content. Nellie would always go out and sit on the beach after her long days at work. She thought how ironic it was that the first town they escape to be by the sea. When Nellie thinks about the fact that her dreams have come true, she feels... selfish. And she always feels a twinge of guilt. She hasn't told Sweeney yet, but every night she sees Lucy in her dreams. And the dreams always turn into a nightmare. Last night in her nightmare, Lucy and Toby were chasing her screaming "You should have burned in the oven".

She looked up at the sky and saw the sun going down, she decided to get up and start on dinner. She stood up and wiped the sand off her dress and walked back to the house. Sweeney was sitting on the couch staring at the wall and sipping a cup of tea. He looked up when she walked in.

"How was the beach?"

"It's quite lovely, you should join me sometime."

"Ok, I might."

"Good."

Short and simple, was how they're conversations were nowadays.

Sweeney found himself doing many things with Nellie lately. He slept next to her in bed but only because they slept beside each other on their journey. He hadn't kissed her since their "wedding". Nellie and him acted like friends, and Sweeney was surprised at how much Nellie was okay with it. Yes she still looked at him with love in her eyes, sometimes even lust, but she didn't complain, didn't beg him to show any affection, and Sweeney was quite content with his life now. He hasn't thought about Lucy or Johanna in a long time, and honestly he didn't want to, that path carried too many bad memories.

He wouldn't dare admit this out loud, he was actually falling in love with Nellie, and he would find himself thinking about her more and more every day. He isn't going to tell her this, not yet. Things were so peaceful between them why go and ruin it. If he told her she would go all crazy again, and the two of them would be on a sex frenzy. Which Sweeney has thought about many times. Sex. She does deserve a little sexual abuse, does she not?

They were out one morning heading to the market. And Sweeney couldn't help noticing every time he walked out with Nellie that most of the men in town would stare at her, some even flirted with her right in front of him. Filthy bastards. Like this gentlemen named Scott for example. He was a butcher in the town, and Nellie would go to him to buy some meat for her meat pies in her shop, she turned the shop into more of a bakery, but the meat pies are requested and selling and so she buys meat. Sweeney made the joke one night of saying that he could give her the meat. She just glared at him and gave a serious "No".

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Todd, you are looking as beautiful as ever."

"Aw thank you Mr. Jones."

"Please sweetheart call me Scott." He said with a wink.

 _Sweetheart, seriously, I'm standing right here,_ Sweeney thought. He wrapped his arm around Nellie's waste simple to say this is mine, back off.

"Is there something you need my dear?" Scott Jones said glancing at Sweeney then back at Nellie's breast.

"Oh yes, I need seven pounds of beef please." Scott chopped up the meat, packaged it and handed it to Nellie; she paid him and placed the meat in her basket. "Thank you Mr. Jones."

"Anytime, Mrs. Todd. And if you ever want to have lunch sometime... if your husband wouldn't mind of course." Scott gave a nervous look at Sweeney who was giving the butcher a vicious glare.

"That sounds lovely Mr. Jones. I would love to-"

"Aghmm..." Sweeney cleared his throat, interrupting. "Nellie we should get going." He dragged his wife away out of the butcher's shop so fast Scott didn't have time to say good-bye. He walked her home, keeping a tight grip on her arm.

"Sweeney, what are you-?"

"What the hell were you doing?" He growled at her when they reached the familiar path leading up to the cottage.

"What do mean?"

"Back there, with that butcher, what was that?" Nellie gave a huge sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"You're the problem!" Sweeney roared shoving Nellie a bit.

"And what did I do!?" Nellie demanded holding her ground. She has learned to stand up to Sweeney in every situation they faced now. He found it annoying yet adorable.

"That butcher, he courted you and you just accepted you do realize that you are married now and you can't go around acting like a whore."

"I am not acting like a whore, Sweeney. Mr. Jones was just being friendly."

"I promise you Nellie that man was not thinking about friendship. He looked like he wanted to rape you." The two reached their home, they walked inside. Sweeney slammed the door shut, while Nellie put the groceries away.

"Sweeney you're just being jealous. Mr. Jones was just-"

"JEALOUS! You really think I would be jealous of that short, fat, bastard!"

"Well it explains your temper right now, and why you are getting so worked up about this." Nellie snapped back.

"I am not jealous, Nellie."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Nothing, I...you... FINE, get your ass raped then!" And with that Sweeney walked into his little man cave and slammed the door.

That night at dinner was very awkward. Nellie hated bringing the situation up again, but she couldn't help herself.

"Alright fine, I won't go out to lunch with him." She said while she ate her bread. Sweeney almost chocked on his tea. He looked his wife in the eyes.

"Damn right you're won't."

"Why did you get so jealous? I mean it's fine, I'm flattered and surprised that you care about me and all but just why? It's not like you are in love with me or anything, I know it's not that since you still practically hate me."

"What? I don't hate you." Nellie chuckled, taking a bite of her green beans. Sweeney sat across the table looking at her seriously. "Nellie, I mean it. I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know why Sweeney, probably because we are married and you...We never..."

"Never what? Have sex. Is that what you want?"

"No I just..."

"Just what Nellie?"

"Just want you to love me. Or just show some little affection. I mean you married me and we never kiss or anything. And it's just that we share a bed and we fall asleep in each other's arms every night... and I just want you to... I don't know... love me." Sweeney stared at her, not knowing what to say. Damnit. He does love her, a little or a lot. He's still working on it; he doesn't even know what he fully feels. "Why don't you love me?" She pleaded. He looked in her eyes and saw tears forming.

"Nellie...No, we are not having this conversation again." Nellie got up from the table with a huff. She walked into the kitchen and slammed her plate into the sink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 4

A few months past and Sweeney and Nellie have been acting as they usually do. As friends. Neither one of them as even dared to mention the "love conversation".

Sweeney has been working in his new barber shop and everyday there has always one thing on his mind: a plan. A plan for his new life with Nellie. Sweeney has been thinking up this plan for a long time, starting from the night they escaped Fleet Street. And he finally believes he has caught an angle on it. He'll have to share his plan with Nellie sooner or later.

This plan consists of one word: children. Yes believe it or not Sweeney Todd wants to be a father again. He hasn't told Nellie but one of the items he brought with him from Fleet Street was Johanna's little baby doll. Sweeney pulled the doll out of the desk in his shop and looked at it, holding it tightly. "You're going to go to a new Johanna." He said to the doll. Sweeney has it all figured out. He'll start to have sex with Nellie. Starting tonight. _She'll accept_ Sweeney thought _She'll take it without a single complaint._ He knows how much Nellie wants kids, especially his. How many kids, he honestly doesn't care. _As long as I get my little girl again._

Sweeney walked to the window. That's the one thing he loved about his new barber shop was that he can look out the window and see Nellie's shop right across the street. Her shop's window is just like his, big and wide so it takes up almost the whole side of the building. He can look into her shop and see her handing out people's orders, and she can even look up into his shop and see him shaving. Since Sweeney has a lot more down time waiting for his next customer than she does he gets to keep an eye on her very often.

Nellie has notice that Sweeney is becoming very over protective. And she honestly doesn't know how to feel about it really, _it's a good thing of course_ she thinks. Things have been a little awkward between them this day. It was Nellie's fault. This morning she was getting ready to go to work at 8:00, Sweeney doesn't go to work until 10:00 so he helps her get ready.

Just before she was about to leave she opened the door and felt the cold, winter, air hit her face and decided to grab her coat. As Sweeney helped her put her coat on she gave him a simple "Thanks love" and pecked him on the lips. Then left him standing there with her kiss on his lips without saying anything else. Nellie didn't even realize that she just kissed him for the first time since their "wedding" until she stopped walking half way to her shop as the recognition just hit her. She lifted her hand up to her mouth, said "hm" and kept walking. _Well it's about time we start kissing_ she thought.

Nellie looked up from behind the counter and could see Sweeney watching her from his shop. She was usually used to him watching her but today he seemed to be doing it much more than usual. _I wonder what he is thinking._

Sweeney stood there thinking, _she kissed me... she literally kissed me without even thinking about it. This is why this plan needs start tonight. It's time for her to conceive._ After Nellie's lunch hour, they both have time for a lunch break. Sweeney always comes over to Nellie's shop and they eat lunch together at one of the tables. _That's when I'll tell her_ Sweeney thinks. But unfortunately he never gets the chance, at their break a middle aged woman pulls Nellie over to her table and they eat together and talk. _What has she made a friend?_ No, Sweeney can tell that he has never seen that woman before and Nellie looks a bit uncomfortable talking with her. Sweeney thinks he should go over there and see what they are talking about, but something tells him to just let them speak in private, he'll confront Nellie about it later.

Nellie sits there eating a sandwich with the woman. She knows her, its Mrs. Green she lives a few houses down from her. Mrs. Green grabs Nellie's hands "Mrs. Todd... forgive me but I have to ask."

"What is it Ma'am?"

"It's just I can spot a failed marriage when I see one."

"Excuse me" Nellie looked her with loathing, _what does this woman know about marriage, she's been married five times._

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult you. It's just; I can tell you and your husband are not too close."

Nellie was about to smack this woman in the face. _Who the hell does she think she is_ Nellie thought. "I am sorry Mrs. Green but you have no right to just sit here and-"

"I don't mean any disrespect." Mrs. Green interrupted. "I can just tell that you and your husband are not too close, I mean you've been together how long, and you have no children?"

Nellie shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I will not sit here and discuss personal matters about my marriage to you." And with that she picked up the plates and stormed from the table. _The nerve of that woman_ Nellie thought.

The conversation with Mrs. Green stayed with her the entire rest of the day. _How dare she just sit there and ask about my love life, like there's something wrong, there is nothing wrong with my marriage,_ Nellie thought as she closed up shop and started to clean up. _Or is there._ As much as Nellie hates to admit it the woman was sort of right, her and Sweeney don't really act like a married couple, or at least not a happy one, they just act like themselves. _What, do people want to see us kissing and having sex in public or something?_ What did the woman say "you've been married how long, and you have no children?" Okay, of course Nellie wants children, really really badly. _Maybe it's time for me and Sweeney to...No No... Never in a million years would Sweeney agree to have kids... No...Would he… Maybe... Someday?_ Nellie sighed putting her coat on and walked out the door, while walking home she decided to talk to Sweeney tonight and see if he might consider making love to her or ... something. Nellie smiled warmly and put a hand on her stomach pretending there was a child there. _Having his baby would be such an blessing, and a dream come true_ Nellie thought.

Nellie glanced up to the starry sky, pondering over its beauty, and thinking about what her future holds. Nellie will admit that she has begun to push those murdering days behind her and actually is turning into a Christian. For the first time in a long time she's been reading the bible and praying and she even drags Sweeney to church with her. He didn't object in going because it was expected of them, but Nellie goes because she wants to, she's trying to repent, so she'll actually go to heaven someday instead of hell. Nellie stood still, looked up into the stars and prayed for a child. She didn't even realize that someone was walking up behind her. Scott Jones came up and put a hand on her back. "Are you okay Mrs. Todd?"

"Oh... Scott, yes I'm fine." Nellie said laughing. She did look a little suspicious standing in the middle of the road, gazing at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is."

"May I walk you home Nellie?"

"Oh that's so kind of you Scott, but I'll be alright I don't live to far, thank you."

"Oh Mrs. Todd I insist, It's not a woman's place to be out alone at this hour."

Mr. Jones walked Nellie home slowly, and they took their time talking about the weather and their businesses.

"Mr. Jones, do you have any children?"

"I have a son, he's all grown up now, moved out and married and has children of his own. He lives in London so I never get to see him much; he visits in the summer sometimes."

"Oh, that's nice." Nellie says looking at the ground.

"Do you?"

"What?" Nellie aksed not paying attention.

"Do you have any children?"

Nellie thought for a while how to answer, she almost told the man she used to, but then she decided not to bring Toby up, since she would start to cry at the mention of him. Finally she said "No, not yet."

"Oh are you and your husband trying?"

"Yes, yes we are." _We will be_ Nellie thought. She didn't know why Sweeney freaked out so much about her being around Scott, he was very nice and it was good to have an actual, real friend. As Nellie reached her house she realized how late she was, she usually comes home from work at 5:00, and it was 7:30. Sweeney comes home from work sometimes, with her at 5:00 or sometimes at 6:00. Either way she knew he was in the house, watching her from the window. Thinking that it would be fun to mess with him a bit, she kept Scott talking with her on the front porch.

"You have a lovely house, not too close to the sea, and not too far." Scott commented.

"Yes it's nice. Thank you for walking me home Scott." She said a little too flirtatious knowing Sweeney was just losing it with jealousy in there. Before Mr. Jones could say anything else the front door was thrown open and Sweeney stood there looking unhappy. _Yes you are certainly jealous Mr. T_ Nellie thought as she stared into his eyes. He must have understood what she was thinking because he quickly replaced his rage with a demonic smile.

"You're late pet. Did you get lost?" He said his mouth in a smile, but his eyes staring daggers.

Nellie put her hands on her hip and gave Sweeney a playful smile. "Is that anyway to welcome home your wife?"

 _Well two can play it that game._ He thought. "Your right my dear." Then he pulled Nellie into his arms and crashed his mouth onto hers right in front of Scott Jones.

Scott stood there embarrassed, and muttered a "Good night" while Sweeney ignored him, pushed Nellie inside before she could say good night back, and slammed the door in the man's face.

"And what was that all about?" Nellie said her hands on her hip. Sweeney gave her another demonic smile and kissed her again. Nellie broke away, she tried to say something but was interrupted by Sweeney's lips crashing down on hers again. "Sweeney, why-" she was interrupted by his kiss. _Wonderful, now I have a way of shutting her up._ Sweeney thought as he wiped the confused look off her face by kissing her once again. This time Nellie pushed away and distanced herself from him. "Stop! Why are you kissing me?"

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, my pet." He said teasingly as he grabbed her and trapped her in his arms.

"Well yes but-" She was interrupted again by being kissed for the seventh time that day.

Sweeney chuckled at his wife. "Well, I'm starving so…"

"Oh so you finally give me all this affection then demand for food, typical man." Nellie said. Sweeney just chuckled darkly at her. She rolled her eyes at him and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

They ate their dinner in awkward silence. Nellie just could not decide what to tell him about her desire to have his children, while Sweeney sat there trying to gain the courage to tell her his plan to have children. Nellie finding her strength first says "Sweeney... there's something I want to tell you."

"Alright."

"Sweeney... I think we should start thinking about making a family." He sat there completely shocked. _No way_ he thought. "I mean it is expected of us." She continued, she starting telling him about Mrs. Green's conversation with her earlier.

"You're right Nell, people will start to think there is something wrong with us. And the men are already thinking you don't belong to anyone."

"What? They are?"

"Yes, a lot of the men I shave have just come from your shop and ask if you have a husband. You don't know how bad I want to just kill some of them." Nellie smiled at him warmly, and leaned across the table and pecked him on the lips once more.

After dinner, he helped her clean the dishes. "Well, I think I'll get to bed." Nellie says. The next thing she knows, Sweeney is pushing her into the wall kissing her hard.

About seventeen years of lust starts to pour out all over the place.

They slam the door to their bedroom; rip each other clothes off, Sweeney pushes Nellie's naked body onto the bed. He pulls off his underwear and doesn't even give Nellie a warning before he thrusts inside of her making her scream.

He thrusts over and over again. Nellie throws her head back with pleasure. His thrusts are hard, very hard, a little too hard for Nellie's liking, but she doesn't complain. She figured he would be very big, which he is. She just lies there and takes it, pouring out all her love for him while she kisses him while he thrusts into her.

"You're so tight." Sweeney states while he pushes into her. He kisses her breasts, then pulls his head up to her lips once more. Sweeney lets loose a groan. "How the hell are you so tight, pet?"

"I don't know." She says kissing him, rubbing her hands all over his bare back, and digging her nails into his shoulders, while he kisses her neck sending goose bumps all over her skin. "How are you so big?"

He smiles down at her, as he kisses her lips once more. And thrusts one last time before they both climax.

Then when it's finally over they pull the covers up over their naked bodies and cuddle together in each other's arms. "I love you Sweeney." She said then drifts off into sleep, this has been the best night of Nellie's life and the good thing is that there are plenty more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 5

And the sex frenzy begins. Every single night. Nellie couldn't believe her luck, or was it luck? Sweeney Todd was a dangerous man, he was a walking volcano, you never knew when he would explode and inflict pain. But Nellie finally had him. Finally had him to herself, he wasn't talking about Lucy or Johanna anymore, and he was moving on. But he was still cold, but not distant, never distant anymore.

He was all over Nellie, but it wasn't love. Nellie could tell it wasn't love, it was something else, something dangerous, at least that's what it felt like.

The days spinned in the same routine, Nellie wrote down all the events of her life into a diary. She's kept diaries her whole life and wrote about her day in one every single night right before bed. She was on her third diary now, having filled up the other two about fleet street. They could probably be sold as a horror story someday.

Every morning she would wake up and fix breakfast for her husband and herself, go to work, fix lunch for Sweeney and eat with him on their lunch breaks, go home after work fix dinner for her husband and herself. The routine was always the same, it's what happened after dinner that was interesting.

As she washed up the dishes, her barber would be there, the shadow of a hungry monster standing behind her. He attacked her neck. He loves her neck, that's what he whispers against it every night. He kisses it, spills his hot breath on it, licks it, Nellie wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly felt a sharp pain as two fangs dig into her flesh.

He pulls her away from her nightly chores and into the bedroom. Nellie's been wondering how he wasn't a demon anymore, he doesn't kill anymore and he's been rather nice to her, but here was the proof that he was still a monster.

He wasn't a demon on the streets, but he was in the sheets.

"It's a wife's duty to pleasure her husband at the end of the day." He told her. "And I don't want you working anymore."

"What? Why?" She pleaded as he pulled her dress off of her.

"Because, women don't need to work Nellie, that's the husband's job. Your suppose to stay home, clean the house, cook the meals, pleasure your husband at the end of the day," he cupped her face, staring into her eyes, not with affection but seriousness, "and bare the children." He crashed his mouth onto hers, pushing her naked body onto the bed.

"That's unfair." She complained. And it was, what a sextist bastard.

He grabbed her hips, that's another thing he loves on her body, her hips. He uses them to mount himself onto her. He looked back into her eyes, flashing her his demonic look. "You wanted to be my wife Nellie" he said teasing her, "this is what it means to be my wife." He pushed into her, making her gasp.

How dare he! How dare he make her think of that night, that night when all of this started. He was using her own words against her. That night in the bakehouse how she pleaded with him not to kill her, because she loved him, and saying she could be 'twice the wife that Lucy was'. It was that statement. He's using it against her now. Well she did love him, and she wanted to be his wife more than anything, so she took a deep breath and swallowed her anger, and let him thrust into her, filling her with his seed that she could hopefully give him a child soon.

This is what a good wife does, she told herself. This as been their sexual routine for a month now. Every night he would take her. Their first coupling was almost romantic, but these were not, Sweeney was rough and aggressive. It was never boring though, the man like to try a new position every time. He never speaked, and he barely kissed her, he would jam his tongue into her mouth when he started, but during, he would keep on her neck, lapping at her flesh, making goosebumps form down her whole body. He kept it simple, he wouldn't even touch her breast, strange man. It was clear he was attracted to her, then again he was locked away for fifteen years, he hasn't felt a woman's touch in a long time.

Nellie's favorite part of their nights was when the sex was done. He would roll over beside her, panting and exhausted. For some reason she would always feel wide awake, and it was her turn for pleasure. He would let her too, that was the best part. He laid still and didn't mind when she rolled onto his bare chest and kissed him passionately on the lips, kissed his neck, his chest, rubbing her hands through his hair, down his chest too his manhood. Some nights when work wasn't too bad and he wasn't too tired he would kiss her back, and hold her in his arms. And he would even tell her to get some sleep for later in the night he would wake her up to be inside her again.

This was their nightly routine. Nellie grew tired of it sometimes, but she didn't complain. She was just curious to why he was doing it. Was it lust? His plan to make a family? Did he really want her to give him children that badly?

"Sweeney, why do you want children so badly?"

"Are you pregnant?" Sweeney replied looking up at her from the newspaper he was reading.

"No. Why, do you want me to be?"

"Yes." He said sounding bored, _you'd think she'd figure it out by now, we been at it for over a month._

"Your serious?"

"Didn't we already settle this? You said you wanted to start making a family, I agreed, and that's what were doing." He looked at her shocked expression as the reality hits her. "Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Yes. Well… I know we settled this before, but I'm just shocked because of how simple and quick it is. You just don't seem like the fatherly type." He looked up again and glared at her.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that you didn't want to have children again, after what happened to Johanna..."

"On the contrary Nellie, that is the reason why I want to be a father again, it'll help us move forward, get our minds off the past."

"Yes, that would be good." She said thinking of Toby.

And just as if that conversation between them was magic, the next week Nellie started to throw up... a lot. At first she thought she was just getting sick, and then she realized she hasn't had her period for two months now. _Oh great._ Nellie thought putting a hand on her stomach. She thought she would be happy, I mean this is all she's ever wanted; to bare Sweeney Todd's children, but she felt worried, even scared. But would their routine still go on. Now that she was expecting their wasn't any need for them to continue their behavior, was there?

She looked out her shop window and saw Sweeney in his shop shaving a customer. She decided to tell him at break, that's the best time for them to talk. Nellie didn't know why she came into work today, she felt awful, and every time she saw food she wanted to get sick. What she thought was worse was that she still had an appetite, and at every meal she ate more than she usually did, but then minutes later it would come back up, she couldn't keep anything down but water. She was also extremely tried; she didn't sleep well that night, again. Every night she had nightmares about Lucy torturing her, Nellie's pretty certain the woman is haunting her. _Why would she not?_ The nightmares were also much more heightened and strange, she heard that pregnancy will give you weird dreams, she now believes that it's true.

The time for their lunch break strikes, and Nellie ran out of her shop to Sweeney's before he could even get out the door. She slammed right into him.

"Ahhh, Nellie what the hell?"

"Sweeney I have to tell you something." Nellie said out of breath. She led Sweeney back inside his shop

"What?"

Nellie took a deep breath, she was suddenly very nervous, _I can't do it, I can't do this, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother. No... No of course I'm ready, I want this. I have to tell him._ But she couldn't find the words, her tongue felt like sandpaper.

Meanwhile Sweeney was getting irritated. "Nellie, what is it?" He growled at her. She couldn't even form her mouth to say the words, just two simple words, her head started pounding, and the room started spinning. She felt like she was going to vomit then pass out right in front of him. Sweeney glared at her and grabbed her fiercely by the shoulders, glaring into her eyes. "Nellie!" She started shaking violently and she was starting to sweat. _Just tell him_ she screamed at herself. _You're making him pissed, just say it._ "What the hell is wrong with you woman!?" He hollered at her, his fury turning to worry.

Nellie took another shaky breath. "Ssweeeney... I... I'm..."

"Your what Nell?"

"I'm..." _I'm going to pass out_ she thought.

"Nellie, what is-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" She shouted interrupting him. Sweeney let go of her shoulders and backed away staring at her in disbelief.

She took a deep breath. Now that she finally gained her courage back she felt fine, still nauseous though. She stared back at him. Now she was the one feeling pissed. "Well say something!" She demanded.

"That's my pet." He said suddenly picking her up in his arms and spinning her around the room, which Nellie enjoyed because it was so romantic, but then hated it because it made her feel even more dizzy. She could feel the bile running up her throat. Sweeney stopped spinning her and crashed his mouth onto hers. Unfortunately the kiss didn't last as Nellie pushed away from him and vomited all over the floor.

Many minutes later, after the mess was all cleaned up, Sweeney and Nellie were sitting inside Nellie's shop eating lunch.

"I can't believe you still have an appetite after what I just did." Nellie said watching him eat a sandwich.

"I've gotten used to it when Lucy was pregnant." Sweeney said, before the bad memories could reach him he changed the subject. "I can't believe _you_ have an appetite." He looked at Nellie eating her soup. "Are you sure that won't come back up?"

"Oh it will. I haven't been able to keep anything down yet."

Sweeney looked at her like she was stupid. "Then why are you eating?"

"Because I'm starving." Nellie replied with a mouth full of soup. Sweeney rolled his eyes at her. He can tell this will be just buckets of fun. Nellie noticed his look. "Regretting your plan yet?" She said a demonic smile playing on her lips.

"Nope, never, I'm glad we're expecting."

When they finished their lunch, Nellie cleared the plates away and came to sit back down at the table. Sweeney smiled and grabbed her hands. "So how long have you been pregnant?"

"It's about a month I think." She suddenly felt sick, and knowing what was coming next she got up from the table. "Excuse me" she said walking into the bathroom.

That night Sweeney wouldn't let her eat dinner. "I don't care if you're hungry; I don't want you throwing up on me all night."

While getting ready for bed Nellie looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled warmly. Her heart was already filling with love. "I love you little one, even though you won't let me feed you." She said rubbing her belly.

"I see you've started to talk to it." Sweeney said standing behind her, folding his arms around and placing his hands on her stomach. Nellie turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him, pouring all the love she could into the kiss. She loved him so much and even more now that he gave her a child. He kissed her back while pushing her onto the bed.

"Careful love. We have a little one to think about now."

"Indeed we do pet." Sweeney said kissing her neck, rubbing his hands on her belly. The baby was already starting to kick, _she must of got pregnant fast,_ Sweeney thought kissing his wife. "It's kicking." From the look Nellie was giving him, he guessed that the kicking just started. Nellie's eyes filled with tears of joy, and love. Or were the hormones starting as well. She leaned up and kissed him once more.

"I love you." She muttered in his ear. He laid her back down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"I know." He breathed on her neck.

"Oh Sweeney you'll say you'll love me when the baby comes out." Sweeney thrust inside of her ignoring her comment. Nellie was about to say something else, when Sweeney crashed his mouth onto hers.

After their sex, Nellie rested her head on Sweeney's chest, and rested her hand on her belly. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"What, sex? You should be used to that by now, pet."

"No, the kicking that's going on inside me." Nellie said laughing. "What do you think it'll be?"

"It better be a girl."

Nellie looked up at him thinking he was joking, but his face told her other wise. "Your serious?"

"Yes. I want my Johanna back."

Nellie honestly wasn't expecting this. _So that's why he wanted children so bad._ She thought. "She won't look the same."

"I figure, but that's alright." Sweeney said kissing the top of Nellie's head. He closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep. He expected her to give him his darling Johanna, that's a lot of pressure on Nellie. But she'll do it, she'll gladly do it. It'll be easy to do, if nature doesn't get in the way.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then the next one will be a girl."

Nellie looked up to him. "And what if I have ten sons?"

Sweeney looked down to her. "Then the elevenith will be a girl."

"What if I have twenty sons?" She said laughing.

"Then the twenty-first will be a girl." He replied all too serious.

"I really hope that doesn't happen."

Sweeney scooted Nellie up closer to him so that their eyes were leveled. "I'm trusting you to give me my girl back. You should be honored."

"I am! Believe me I am." Nellie said beaming.

He smiled at her, not demonicly but warmly. Gentle. "Can you do it? Can you give my little Johanna?"

"Yes. I promise." She Kissed his lips and rested her head back against his chest, waiting for sleep to wisp her away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, pet."

She smiled and he kissed her head, "Goodnight my loves." He muttered, laying his hand on Nellie's belly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the views and one review already guys, that makes me so happy! I wrote this a long time ago and had up to chapter 15 on my computer haha so I'll put those up for people to read, but after that things might get slow because I haven't wrote anything in awhile. But I will work on that.**

 **As for the story, keep some things in mind: I know nothing about being pregnant so if things seem inaccurate to real life then sorry. And I know nothing about the time period either, I don't even know what time period Sweeney Todd takes place. I've looked it up before, I think it's around the 1800s but I don't know. Also I know my grammar isn't the best so feel free to help me with that!**

 **To anyone reading this, your awesome! And thank you!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 6

Nellie hadn't eaten anything; it came to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She felt horrible when she was eating of course, since the baby wouldn't let her keep anything down. But this feeling was honestly much worse. She would feel lightheaded, and weak, she would start gagging since there was nothing to come up. It got so much out of hand she decided to go back to trying to keep food down. If she went the entire pregnancy without food she would surely die.

Trying to keep her meals down didn't work; of course. She felt better with this process though than not eating at all. She decided to go to the doctor one day to see if he could help her in any way.

"Well pregnancies are always different Mrs. Todd, and I'm afraid you're having a very hard one."

"But I can't keep anything down." She complained. The doctor just gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, just keep trying. Luckily this will only last the first few months."

 _I'm already four months along and are still having these problems_ Nellie thought. She didn't tell Sweeney about all this. She just felt like he wouldn't understand. And she didn't want him to worry.

It was a cold winter evening; Nellie was sitting on the couch reading her book. She was completely exhausted, she really should stop working, or at least cut her hours down. All of a sudden; Sweeney bursts through the door.

"Nellie good news!"

"What is it love?"

"The Williams have invited us to their home for dinner tonight." He said this with so much giddiness; Nellie forgot who he was for a minute. Then she replayed his words in her mind. _Dinner at someone's house? Oh no!_ "What's wrong?" Sweeney asked noticing his wife's reaction.

"Nothing that sounds great" she lied. "Umm who are the Williams again?"

"The rich couple that live on top of the hill at the end of the town. I was shaving Arthur Williams this morning and he asked if we would like to join him and his wife for dinner. And of course I'm not going to turn that down; becoming friends with the Williams will bring us a lot more customers in Nell, rich customers."

"I didn't expect that you would want to become friends with anyone."

"We need the money Eleanor." He said gesturing at her stomach.

"No your right. Fine let's go, it sound like a grand idea."

"Great." Sweeney smiled and gave Nellie a big kiss. "Oh, and it's a good thing you got over that whole eating, vomiting disaster. I wouldn't have told Mr. Williams we were going if you were still feeling sick." Nellie gave a little fake laugh and kissed her husband.

She knew she would regret lying to him. You'd think she'd learn her lesson about lying to him when they were back on Fleet Street, but there she goes, lying to the man once again.

Sweeney did think that Nellie was eating normally again, how? She wouldn't eat with him. She would make up the excuse of saying that she wasn't feeling good at the time they normally ate meals, then she told Sweeney she would go eat something a few hours later, when she would never eat anything. And right now as Nellie was getting ready to go to the Williams's mansion she was starving. _Oh maybe this is a good thing, maybe I can actually eat the food, and not vomit it all over the place._ Nellie had to stay positive. She told herself this while she tied her corset. Which was a whole other matter because her corset suddenly felt extremely tight? _Why that's ridiculous I always tie it this tight_ she thought. It was because of the baby, well Nellie wanted to make a good impression so she wanted to look her best.

The tight corset was starting to hurt; she could feel her child just thrashing around being very uncomfortable. "Sorry little one. But it's only for tonight." She said rubbing her belly. She started feeling very light headed, and her whole torso started to ache.

Sweeney walked into the bedroom wearing his tuxedo. "About ready Nell?"

"Yes I'm ready." She quickly tried to hide the pained expression on her face before Sweeney could see it but it was too late.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go." Nellie walked out of the room passing him as quickly as she could. Hoping he didn't catch her corset, but of course he did.

"Nellie, how tight is that corset?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here!"

Letting loose a sigh of defeat; she walked up to her husband. He examined her closely as if he was listening for something. "Your breathing is off. Loosen that thing now!"

"No, Sweeney I feel fine."

"NELLIE. LOOSEN YOUR CORSET YOU DAMN WOMAN!" He screamed at her. He had his fingers on the ties before Nellie could get her own fingers there. He tugged at the strings. "I can't believe you. You stupid, daft...You've been pregnant for four months and already suffocate the poor thing." He untied her strings and tied them back up. Nellie looked in the mirror. She did feel a lot better, but her baby bump was showing.

"Sweeney, I'm showing."

"And why are you ashamed? You should let them know that you're with child Nellie."

 _Oh trust me, they'll find out_ she thought.

They left for the Williams's mansion. The Williams were the richest family on the English Channel. Their son, George died when he was a little boy.

"Don't you think that showing my pregnancy off will be an insult to them?" Nellie asked as they walked up the path to the mansion.

"No. It'll be alright, their son died a long time ago."

They made it to the front porch and knock on the door. _Wow!_ was the only thing Nellie could think. The house was amazingly huge.

Arthur Williams answered the door. He gave them a bright warm smile. "There you are!" He gestured the two of them into his home. It was so beautiful. Mr. Williams led them into the drawing room. "Would you like some wine?"

"That'd be great, thank you." Sweeney said accepting the glass.

"None for me thank you." Arthur looked at Nellie and noticed her pregnancy for the first time.

"Mr. Todd, you didn't tell me you and your wife were expecting. Just try to keep the subject of children down as much as you can. My wife, Elizabeth is still a little bit depressed over our loss."

"Of course sir." Sweeney replied. Nellie looked at him, her eyes saying, _I told you the pregnancy would bother them._ "Forgive me, Arthur but how did your son die?"

"Darling!" Nellie said with a warning in her tone. You don't just ask people that, it could be rude.

Arthur picked up a picture off of the table in the corner of the room and showed it to them. The picture showed a five year old boy standing in his family's back yard. "He would've been about eighteen now." Just then Elizabeth Williams came in. She smiled and shook hands with Sweeney and Nellie. She made a weird gasping sound when she saw Nellie's stomach. Nellie suddenly wanted to get out of this house. Elizabeth looked like she was about to have a mental attack, when Arthur interrupted the moment, gesturing everyone into the dining room for dinner.

"Is this your first child?" Elizabeth asked. The first course was a salad. This was good, because Nellie can keep salads down.

"Yes." Sweeney answered grabbing Nellie's hand under table. They sat down next to each other with the other couple across from them. Nellie hated sitting across from Elizabeth, she kept giving her weird looks. They weren't mean looks, but they still made Nellie feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's lovely. How far along are you?" Elizabeth asked Nellie.

"Four months." Nellie answered.

"What do you think you'll have?" She continued. "A boy?"

"I want it to be a girl." Sweeney announced proudly, squeezing Nellie's hand.

"I wanted a boy, and I got one." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth." Arthur said, with warning.

"That's him." She continued, ignoring her husband. She gestured to the picture hanging on the wall behind Sweeney and Nellie. It was a painting of George when he was little. "I painted that."

"It's lovely." Nellie commented with a smile.

The Williams's butler brought in the main course; some rolls, green beans, potatoes, and roast beef. _If you're smart Nellie, you won't eat this. Just tell them you're not hungry anymore._ Nellie thought, as she looked uneasily at the food. She felt so hungry though that she couldn't help herself. She started to shovel into the meal. Sweeney glanced at his wife uneasily. The last time he saw her woofing her food down this fast was when she would still get sick a lot. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen her eat since then. But I guess she'll be fine, she told me she was eating normally again. Unless she was lying._ Sweeney thought staring at his wife. He hoped she wasn't lying. When they left Fleet Street, when they were still in London, walking through the streets, he made Nellie promise to never lie to him again. She promised she wouldn't. _Well, if that food comes back up then I'll have to teach her lesson tonight._ Sweeney thought, scooping up his green beans on his fork. Nellie saw the look in his eyes and knew she was in trouble. She quickly prayed that her meal would stay down.

Throughout all of this; Elizabeth was still talking about her dead son. "Would you like to know how he died?"

"Elizabeth!" Arthur said, a little bit louder this time.

"Yes." Sweeney said. Nellie looked at him appalled. Sweeney found this woman to be very annoying, _Yes, I have a sad life too. But I moved on._

"He was playing on the beach with some friends, and the tide came in too fast, must have caught them off guard I suppose. And they drowned."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for your loss." Nellie said. She suddenly felt sick. _Oh shit! No it's okay, just act like you have to use the restroom, and Sweeney won't know you're going to be sick, pregnant woman do piss frequently._ "Would you mind if I use the restroom?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Todd. Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you." Nellie quickly got up from the table and went to the restroom.

"She didn't look too well." Arthur commented.

"Yes, she's having a hard pregnancy. If you excuse me, I'm going to go help her." Sweeney said getting up from the table and heading into the bathroom. Of course, right on cue as he got to the door he heard Nellie throwing up. He waited in the hall and in a few minutes, Nellie walked out and slammed right into him. Causing her to gasp.

"Oh... Sweeney... I was just-"

"You lied to me." He said interrupting her. She felt scared.

He continued to glare at her. Nellie sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry." He just ignored her and led her back to the dining room. "Wait, do I look okay?"

"Just fine." He said without even looking at her. Just before they entered the room he grabbed her and growled in her ear "I'm going to punish you when we get home." Then they entered the room and sat back down acting as if nothing was wrong.

Nellie was terrified now. Punish me? _What am I his child, he can't punish me._ Nellie wondered what he would do to her, surely he wouldn't do anything too bad, and he doesn't want to hurt his little baby.

After dinner, the four of them went back into the drawing room for tea.

"Feeling better, Nellie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Nellie uneasily sipped her tea. Good thing she can get tea down too, tea, salad, and water, is all she can eat right now.

The clock strikes ten' o' clock and it was time for the Todd's to make their way back home. Nellie could not wait to get out of that house.

"Well that was creepy." She commented while she and Sweeney walked home.

"That was nice, I like them."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Sweeney was acting a little strange Nellie wondered then she remembered that she was in trouble for lying again. Nellie didn't fear the so called "punishment" she was going to receive. She knew it wouldn't be anything bad. Sweeney wouldn't dare hurt his little child now would he?

They made it to their house and stepped inside. Sweeney locked the door. Nellie stood awkwardly in the living room. Sweeney came in gave her an evil look and started to take his jacket off, then his shirt, then his shoes, then his pants, and lastly his underwear. _Oh here we go_ Nellie thought. He started to walk towards her slowly, his eyes flashing a look of loathing, and something else... hunger.

"Well I think I'll go get ready for bed, then." Nellie mumbled, she turned and flew to the bedroom before Sweeney could catch her. She almost had the door closed when his hand pushed it back open and slammed it behind him. Nellie started to undo her corset. _Calm down Nellie! He's just going to have sex with you and it'll be very rough, nothing you haven't handled before._ Her dress fell to a pool at her feet; she turned around and saw him watching her. She took off her underwear and realized that Sweeney was holding his razor tight in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 7

Nellie lays in bed with tears still running down her cheeks. Sweeney lies next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his nose in the crook of her neck. He sleeps peacefully as if nothing bad has even happened.

They both lay there, the bed soaked with Nellie's blood. She has cuts all over her body, on her arms, legs, back, and chest. A bunch of tiny scars and bruises. Her entire body ached, her ribs hurt from where he kicked her there. She couldn't fall asleep not like he could, she was in too much pain and the baby wouldn't stop turning and kicking inside her. It was probably in pain as well.

This is what Nellie gets for lying, she needs to know and learn to never lie to him again. She doesn't blame him for her suffering she blames herself. She wasn't upset with herself for lying to him once again she was upset with herself because of her stupidity. How dare she think that he wouldn't hurt her, of course he would hurt her, he's Sweeney Todd, he's a murder.

She was so stupid; she actually believed that he loved her or that he was falling in love with her. But he wasn't. He proved that tonight, he doesn't love her and he never will, Nellie just needs to learn to accept that. But she can't. Even with her body covered in tiny scars and bruises and aches she still holds onto the hope that one day he'll love her the way she loves him. Foolish of her isn't it?

Nellie doesn't remember closing her eyes but she apparently did, the next time she opens them it's morning. She smells blood; it's a miracle she didn't bleed to death last night.

"Hmmm I love the smell of your blood." Sweeney says sleepily kissing her neck. Well that comment is completely disgusting and scary yet sexy.

Nellie gets up and walks out of the room ignoring him, still naked and without even a single cover up she makes her way to the bathroom to take a bath. The cold draft on her skin doesn't bother her; her mind is worrying about other things. She slips into the hot bath. The water stings her skin but feels relaxing.

They had a fight last night, in between the sex, and the pain, and the blood. Nellie relieves the night's events in her head while she stares blankly at a spot in the water of the tub.

* * *

"You must be punished for lying to me my pet." He said seductively as he slashed the razor into her skin for the fifth time.

"Mr. T please... I'm... I'm sooo... soorrry..." She kept saying through her screams of terror and her sobbing. After he kicked her, she laid there on the floor in a crumpled up heap sobbing, wetting the floor with her tears and blood.

Sweeney bent down and picked her up by her hair and glared into her eyes. "Why do you love me?"

"What?" Nellie sobbed.

"Why do you love me?" He hissed his dark empty eyes boring into her wet chocolate ones.

Nellie struggled for the right answer, she dug down to the bottom of her heart, she didn't know why she loved him she just did. "I... I don't..."

Sweeney slammed her into the wall. "WHY. DO. YOU. LOVE. ME?" He spat in her face, slamming her into the wall.

"I just do." She sobbed. "I love you, I... I always have. Ever since I first met you." That wasn't the answer he was looking for; he slashed the razor across the top of her chest. Nellie wailed in pain and fell to the floor once more. "You love me too Sweeney or you will soon. I know it; I know your falling in love with me." He picked her up again flashing a look of pure hatred. "I know you love me; you just won't admit it... I wouldn't be pregnant if you didn't."

He slashed her across her arms once again, and her back, and her legs, he turned her around and pushed her front back into the wall. Ignoring her cries he thrust into her so hard it sent a wave a pain up her spine. "Why would I love someone who killed my wife?" He growled low in her ear. He spun her back around and pushed her onto the bed.

"I didn't kill her." She mumbled innocently, tears still streaming down her face.

"She's dead because of you!" He hollered.

He looked down on her wet, puffy ... beautiful face. He admitted she was beautiful even in pain, especially since she was glowing.

She looked stunning and he hated it. He was falling in love with her and it was true he didn't want to admit it because he hated it; he wanted to hate her, to hurt her, to torture her, to... kill her. But he couldn't, he wanted to kiss her, to fuck her, to tie her to the bed and set it on fire, then to stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes for the rest of his life, watching their children play on the floor. And he hated it! He punched her in the face to prove his rage.

* * *

Sweeney walked into the bathroom, bringing Nellie back to reality.

"You okay?"

Nellie didn't reply she just sat their staring at the a spot in the tub. Sweeney bent down to pick Nellie up out of the tub.

"Your not going to work today."

She looked up at him frowning in confusion.

"I'm going to get you to eat again."

"Sweeney I can't-"

"Yes you can." He interrupted "Just give it a try."

Why is he being so nice to her? Oh right this is Sweeney Todd, a man who cuts you up then acts like a nice, dissent person.

Nellie dried herself off and got dressed. Her and Sweeney walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So how are you going to help me eat?" Nellie asked taking a seat at the table.

"Hmm." Sweeney began pacing the room and scratched his chin trying to think of some solution. "You're almost five months along, so you should be able to keep food down by now. What foods can you keep down?"

"Salad, water, and tea."

"What kind of salad?"

"Just a standard salad, lettuce, carrots, celery. I love tomatoes but I can't keep those down, mushrooms either."

"Well tomatoes and mushrooms are gross Nell."

Nellie suddenly looked up at him. "Hang on." Sweeney stopped pacing and looked at her. "I think I figured it out." _Now it all makes sense_ Nellie thought.

"What is it?"

"The baby is a lot like you, Sweeney." Nellie said standing up with a hand on her belly.

"A lot like me. How can you tell?"

"Oh trust me. Sometimes it feels like I'm pregnant with you."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning... well I don't sleep that well, some nights I can never sleep at all. It kicks like it's wanting to hurt me, I know I've never felt a baby kicking before but I'm pretty certain it's not supposed to be this hard. It feels like it's trying to kick it's way out of the womb. And sometimes I can feel it slamming itself into the walls in there. And now I'm pretty certain that I can't keep food down because the baby knows that what I'm feeding it is my favorite food, and well obviously we don't share the same favorite meals." Nellie looked up at Sweeney's confused face. "What? I'm not lying, It's doing it right now, here feel." Nellie grabbed Sweeney's hand a put it on her stomach.

She was right. Sweeney could feel the thing thrashing and pounding around, it felt very rough. "Damn."

"Yes. And it only calms down when..."

"When what Nell?"

"When you're... inside of me."

"You mean it stops kicking like this when we have sex."

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense Nell."

"No, yes it does. That's why I figured this whole eating catastrophe out. The baby likes you more than me. So if it calms down during sex because it can feel you too, then it will be able to eat the foods I give him that are your favorites."

"Well I guess it... Wait! Him! Did you say him?"

Nellie nodded. She knows he wants a girl, but she's pretty certain that this little beast is a boy.

"And how do you know?" Sweeney demanded getting a little upset. _Damn it! I want a girl, how dare she not give me a girl!_

"I can just tell. Now anyway, the baby will eat your favorite foods, so what is your favorite food and I'll make it for breakfast?"

"I don't want a son Nellie."

"Well I can't help that, now what's your favorite meal?"

"I don't have a favorite-"

"Sweeney please I need you to tell me." Nellie interrupted him.

Sweeney sighed "That chicken salad sandwich you make."

"That's your favorite meal?"

"Why do you think I ask you to make it for lunch everyday?"

"Oh, well then I'll go make us that for breakfast."

"It's actually lunch my dear, we overslept."

"Oh, well for lunch then." Nellie started pulling ingredients out while Sweeney went to make up the table. "I've ate this before, I just never really preferred it that much." She said while chopping up the ingredients.

"Well it's delicious."

Nellie finished making the sandwich and they both sat down at the table to eat. Nellie held up her sandwich, looking at it nervously. Sweeney was starving so after the second he picked his sandwich up half of it was already gone. He noticed Nellie staring uncertain at her sandwich.

"It's ok just eat it."

She took a deep breath and bit into the sandwich. Her face scrounged up in dislike. "This is disgusting!" Nellie muffled, she looked at the sandwich examining it. "What did I do wrong to it?"

"Nothing, it taste fine. Just like it usually does." Sweeney said, smiling. He liked this expression on her, it was adorable.

Nellie swallowed and took another bite, again her face showed disgust and Sweeney chuckled. "This is awful. I don't remember it tasting like this."

"It's your hormones. No don't spit it out! This is a different sign, which is good, maybe the baby will keep it down."

Very slowly, Nellie finally managed to eat all of the sandwich. "Ugh!"

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible, but not like I did when I ate before. But I still don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

Nellie went to sit on the couch. She grabbed her book and continued reading. She was reading a very good book, she got so wrapped up in it so much that she didn't even realize that two hours just went by. Once she realized this is jumped up. _Oh my God! I didn't throw up!_ "SWEENEY!" She screamed.

Sweeney came running into the room. "Nell what is it?" He asked concerned. She ran to him and through herself into his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't get sick. The food stayed down."

"Nellie that's great!" He said while he picked her up and spun her around. Nellie put her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go.

She looked into Sweeney's eyes. For the first time she stopped and realized how beautiful his eyes were, dark, like an endless tunnel. _Their so dark_ she thought _how can anyone's eyes be that dark?_ Sweeney started getting confused. _Why is she staring at me like that?_ One minute she was smiling now she looks like she's examining him.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked her, staring into her eyes as well.

"Nothing. I'm just staring into your eyes." She reached up and kissed the cute, confused expression off of his face.

Sweeney cleared his throat, thinking of something to say to clear the air of this awkward feeling only he seemed to be feeling. "How's the baby?"

"Good. Still kicking, but not as rough."

"Probably because it's satisfied that it had something to eat."

"Yes, he does seem happy." Nellie said, lovingly stroking her belly. She went back to the couch and sat down. She was about to pick up her book and continue reading when Sweeney sat down next to her, his arm around the back of her neck and hand on her shoulder. He started stroking the back of her shoulder, drawing little circles. Just where she had a scar from where his razor cut into her the night before. It should feel painful then, but it didn't.

It didn't.

It was then that Nellie realized she wasn't in pain. At all. You would think after a night of slashing and thrusting and screaming she would be wincing everytime she moved. But she wasn't! Her body felt no pain at all. How?

Sweeney placed his hand on her belly. "Are you certain its a boy Nell?"

"Nell?"

Nellie got up from the couch, ignoring him. She ran into her bedroom and started pulling her dress off.

Sweeney followed her in there looking worried. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not in pain."

"What? Why would you be in pain?"

Nellie turned around, looking at him in shock. "From last night?" What does he not remember? _Did I just imagine the whole thing?_

"What do you mean? Nothing happened last night."

"No!" Nellie looked around frantically. "Last night... you... you cut me."

"I what?"

"YOU CUT ME WITH YOUR BLOODY RAZOR!"

"Nellie I never-"

"Yes you did!" She yelled interrupting him. "You attacked me... you punished me because I lied to you that I wasn't eating." Sweeney just stood there looking at her like she lost her mind. "You... abused me." Nothing. Sweeney looked confused as ever.

"Nellie, none of that happened. I didn't cut you. We got home from the Williams and you fell asleep. I was going to talked to you about how I didn't like that you lied to me. But you came home and immediately dropped on the couch. It was because of your whole eating problem, that you just passed out. That's why this morning I wanted to help you get over it. Because you passed out last night as soon as you got home."

Nellie didn't remember any of this. "No, that's not what happened... you..." The bed! Her blood on the bed, that's where the proof was. The proof of last night's events. The proof that she wasn't losing her mind. Nellie ran over to the bed and threw the covers and sheets off.

Spotless! The bed was spotless. No bloodstains.

"Did you clean it?" Nellie asked looking up at him.

"The bed? No."

"There was blood, on it. From where you cut me then dragged me in bed."

"There was never any blood Nell?"

"NO THERE WAS! FROM WHERE YOU BLOODY CUT ME UP ALL NIGHT!" Nellie started getting worked up. _How can he not remember. It happened. It did happen... Didn't it?_ Nellie's head started hurting, she started screaming and crying and she didn't know why. _I'm not crazy!_ She thought.

"Hallucinating isn't a good sign Nell."

"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!" Nellie screamed. She walked back and forth in the bedroom, eyes large and frantic. "I'm not crazy! I'm not. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm not insane. I'm fine. I'm fine! I'm not going mad. I'm not..." She kept mumbling to herself, pacing back and forth.

"Nellie!" Sweeney yelled urgently. "Pet, what's wrong!?"

"I'm not mad. I'm not. This is just a dream. This isn't happening."

"Nellie... Your scaring me."

"THIS IS JUST A DREAM!" She was screaming this to herself now.

"Nellie! Please, stop this!" Sweeney cried, trying to calm her down.

"She's haunting me!" Nellie screamed, looking around frantically trying to pull her hair out.

"What? Who Nellie, who's haunting you?"

"LUCY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP TORMENTING ME! I'M SORRY!" She sunk to her knees on the floor, screaming her head off, tears pouring down her face.

She did this last night. Sweeney remembered.

After they got home and she passed out on the couch, she woke up an hour later. Sweeney looked at her worryingly. He wanted to yell at her for lying to him, but mainly for being so stupid to try to starve herself, as if that would solve the problem. The daft woman should of told him she still didn't feel well and he would of helped her. _Well I'm going to help her right now_ he thought as she stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom.

"Nellie, we need to talk?"

"Not now love." Her eyes were big and glassy. She didn't look like herself.

"Nell? Are you alright?"

"Just fine love. Now are you going to take me to bed?" She said flashing him a lusty look. "Or, oh! That's right your supposed to punish me."

"Well I was. But I'm a little worried about this state that your in at the moment."

"Well I am a little tired." She replied staring into nothing.

"Let's get you in bed then." Sweeney was a little worried about her. She wasn't acting like herself. He figured it was just her hormones.

Over the night, Nellie kept waking up, screaming and crying. It sounded like she was begging him not to kill her. _I would never do that,_ Sweeney thought. _Not anymore at least._

"Nellie!" Sweeney said sitting up in bed. She just closed her eyes and fell back against the pillow. Sweeney sat there listening, watching her with worry in his eyes. He would fall back to sleep himself, only to be woken up by her screaming yet again. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Sweeney thought to himself. He wasn't that surprised though, she always did this. Ever since they escaped Fleet Street, she has had nightmares, he's had them himself. Some nights he still wakes up in a cold sweat. And some nights Nellie wakes up screaming. But tonight she was doing it more than usual.

Now that he watched her with concern and fear in his eyes, he knew now. Ever since they left Fleet Street. That all this guilt, misery, pain, excitement, stress over the baby, and the nightmares, were causing her some sort of mental pain, mental trauma. Slowly. Slowly. Driving her insane.

 **It was all in her head! Crazy right? Tell me what you all think of this so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 8

Time went by. Nellie was now 8 months pregnant, and her mind just got worse. Some days she acted like her normal self, and then other days she would do nothing but sit in silence and stare at the wall. Sweeney knows when something is wrong with her when she's quiet. But this silence was starting to scare him. He missed her annoying chattering. She hasn't muttered a word the whole four months since she had her first "episode" after they returned from the Williams's mansion.

She woke up one morning and walked out to the beach, set a blanket down, and sat there. Just sat there in silence all day, staring at the waves.

Sweeney watched her out the window from the kitchen. Never, never as he been this worried in his life. Not even when Lucy was sick, or when Johanna almost didn't survive at birth.

He walked out to the shore to join her. She had a look of misery on her face. She's been wearing this look a lot now. A look of misery, dread, guilt, pain, and shame. What Sweeney thought was scary, is why she's never done this before. It's obvious that what they did back on Fleet Street caused this. But that was a year ago. Why is she just now showing all the pain and guilt. It must of been bundled up inside her all this time, just now finding it's way to the surface.

"Nellie?"

Nothing. She didn't look up. She didn't even seem to care that he was there. She was that lost.

Sweeney doesn't know what to say, what to do. He wants to help her, but how?

"I hate this place." She said. It was the first words she's said in months. And hearing them threw Sweeney off guard.

"I thought you loved the sea?"

"I do."

This was their first conversation in a long time. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose it again. "Then why did you say you hate it?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of this!" She started getting worked up again. The tears and screaming would come next.

"What do you mean you don't deserve this? Of course you do. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy."

She chuckled. Darkly. Sweeney grabbed her hand. That didn't sound like a phrase that would usually come out of his mouth, only hers. He's starting to sound like her. Probably not a good sign.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes only read one emotion; depression. "I thought you said everyone deserves to die."

They really were turning into each other, it was like their souls are switching places. Really not a good sign. "I never meant that. Not for the people I love."

"Well it's what I deserve. Lucy should be here with you not me. I should of just burned in that oven. That's what you wanted, that's what I deserved."

"Nellie stop it! That's not true. I want to be here with you, to start a family and a life with you. That's what I wanted, that's what I chose and that's what were doing."

"But you don't love me?"

"I care for you. I don't love you as much as I loved Lucy. But I do care for you very much, you and our child."

He stroked her knuckles gently, it was true, every word. "Now what's wrong with you? You've been like this every since we came back from the Williams's. Did the story of their dead son trigger something?"

"No, I don't know. It didn't start til we got home. And I thought you were abusing me, and I just don't know."

"Did you just get scared because I said I was going to punish you? That's probably it. I scared you and made the memories of that night come back. I wasn't going to hurt you Nell. Well, alright actually I was, but after I saw how mad you were acting I felt bad I decided not too."

"Well how thoughtful of you." There it is! Her sass. He was getting her back, slowly, but he was getting her back to her normal, chattering, self. "I hallucinated, that night. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's not the hormones. I don't know what it is!"

"Shhh! Nellie it's alright, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm going mad aren't I?"

"You've always been mad my pet."

She looked at him again, confused this time.

"Well, anyone who volunteers to make meat pies out of people isn't too normal and healthy in the mind, wouldn't you agree?"

"Your right. I've been insane all this time."

"Yes you have."

She laughed. Not a dark laugh but a happy, playful laugh. Her cheery smile returned to her face. "Well then you've been insane too love."

The last thing Sweeney wanted in the world right now was to see this smile fade. _Keep her talking, keep her happy. Keep it playful._

"No. I'm not as insane as you are."

"Your a murder. That's not too normal and healthy in the mind either my love. Wouldn't you agree?" She said with a wink.

Oh the game was on now!

"Well. Your a demonic baker."

"And your a demonic barber."

"See. We belong together!"

He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. And sunk down on the blanket, sand was getting in their hair but they didn't mind. Sweeney laid there and kissed her, trying to pull out all the bad feelings in her heart.

"See." Sweeney said, while they held hands and stared at the clouds in the sky. "We're not so different, you and I. We're two twisted demons and we need to stick together. So don't say you don't deserve this life because you do."

"So your saying that we deserve to be together."

"Yes. Something like that."

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "And we'll be having a little demonic child soon."

"Indeed we will my pet." He replied holding her close to him and stroking her shoulder. "He'll be a demonic barber just like his daddy."

Nellie laughed, a good hearty, adorable laugh that made Sweeney want to drag her in the bed and never let go. "Come on my pet. Lets get you inside." He said as he helped her up and walked her back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 9

Nellie is now 9 months pregnant and due at any moment. Her mind was a lot better, thank the heavens, but she was extremely jittery and nervous. Even terrified, she's never giving birth before and she was a bit freaked out. Sweeney's been trying his best to calm her down and get her to rest as much as possible. But with the woman's nerves it was impossible for her to sit still.

Sweeney left her sleeping on the couch and went outside to clear his head. The icy chill of the winter air always helped to clear his mind and clam him down. He leaned against the porch rail with a sigh. _I Cannot wait for this baby to come_ he thought. Nellie has been driving him nuts with all her worrying and complaining. The hormones and mood swings weren't helping either.

After a few minutes Sweeney couldn't stand the cold air anymore and went back inside to check on his wife. He found Nellie pacing in the living room. Running her hands through her tangled hair.

"What are you doing? You were suppose to be resting."

"I can't" Nellie replied. She was shaking all over. "It's coming Sweeney. I checked the calendar and it was suppose to be due last night, so it'll be any second now."

"I know Nellie I know. Just calm down."

"And I've been feeling all these pains." Nellie continued.

"Wait! What? You have? Is it contractions? Nellie are you in labor?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know." Nellie said as she hysterically paced back and forth. "I've never really been through something like this before. I don't... just... what if..."

"Shhh" Sweeney tried desperately to calm his wife down. "Shh Nellie it's alright, everything will be alright. Here lets go to the bedroom, you can lie down. Okay?" Sweeney grabbed Nellie gently by the arm and lead her to the bed. He pulled the covers up on her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you love." She said a bit sheepish.

Sweeney smiled and kissed her on the forehead, just as he did Nellie let loose a scream, and grabbed her stomach. "What!? Nellie what is it?"

"UGH! The baby. What else would it be?" Ugh those mood swings, Sweeney was so prepared to be rid of them.

"Would you like some tea?"

He left the room before she could even answer, knowing she'd give him another cold remark. Sweeney knew she was in a lot of pain, he wished he could help more.

You'd think he'd remember what to do after seeing Lucy give birth, but the truth was he couldn't remember everything. He remembered Lucy being in pain, and he remembered how Johanna got stuck and almost didn't make it, and Sweeney remembered how scared he was that Lucy and Johanna might've died. He was the one to deliver Johanna, as he would deliver this baby. He didn't trust the doctors. Plus since he was a barber he had his surgeon license. If he could preform small surgeries on customers he should be able to deliver his own children. Though all he had to do with Lucy was just tell her to keep pushing and eventually after an hour Johanna came.

As he grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard he heard Nellie screaming his name. He dropped the cup to the floor where it shattered to pieces. Sweeney remembered that scream all too well. Nellie's water just broke.

Sweeney ran and grabbed all the items he would need, a bucket of warm water and a cloth. Good thing he bought some new sheets, they'll need them after what's about to happen to the current ones. He closed the bedroom door. Nellie laid on the bed, gripping the sides of the mattress her teeth gritted. Sweeney pulled off the covers so they wouldn't be in the way, lifted up Nellie's dress and pulled her stockings and underwear off.

He took a quick peek. Not crowning yet.

"Shouldn't you get the doctor?" Nellie asked. She looked like she was about to cry her eyes out from the pain and fear. Sweeney leaned up and kissed her on the lips to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"No Nellie, we don't need a doctor."

She looked at him like he was psychotic. "What do you mean, we don't need a doctor!? Sweeney I'm about to give birth!" Nellie screamed at him.

"I delivered Johanna."

"What? I never knew you did that."

"Yes I did. And she turned out fine, and so will this baby." The fear still remained in her eyes and something else. Doubt. "Nellie! Everything will be fine! It's simple. You push. I catch it."

"I'm pretty sure there's more to it that, love."

"You'll be fine." He reassured her.

She let loose another scream, and Sweeney could feel that she was ready. He couldn't see the head yet but he knew it would appear any second. "Okay Nellie push."

"What" she muttered nervously.

"Push!" He said sternly.

And so she pushed. And pushed. And screamed. And pushed, and screamed some more. It's been twenty minutes so far. Sweeney could see the baby's head, but it wasn't coming. Why wasn't it coming? Then an old memory hit him. _Oh shit! The bloody thing is stuck!_

 **Yeah I don't know how birthing works. So this and the next chapter will be probably inaccurate to science. But deal with it because it's fiction :D and review please, reviews are nice :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay Babies! Do you guys get it? What I'm doing with this story. I'm making them have children *evil laugh* but really, I've read so many Sweeney Todd fanfictions before and the ones where they have children have always been my favorites. I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. But all those stories (at least the one's that I've read) end when the child is either born or is a baby still. You don't see them grow up. I mean how awesome and crazy would it be to be a child of these two? I'd sign up for it. So that's what I'm doing with this. We are going to meet a lot of characters and I have thought up all the names of all these lucky babies. I'm not telling how many, you'll have to wait and see. But yes we will see these kids grow up and deal with teenage problems and yeah it's gonna be fun!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 10

It's stuck! This is not good. If Nellie kept pushing, the child would surely come out, but it would drag most of it's mother out with it and Nellie would bleed to death. "Nellie stop!"

"What why? Is everything alright?"

Now it was Sweeney's turn to pace. What the hell was he going to do? Johanna got stuck but not this bad, this was different, he could tell.

"SWEENEY" Nellie screamed, a look of terror on her face and tears running down her cheeks. "Sweeney... Why does it hurt so bad?" He stopped and looked towards her. "I know it's suppose to hurt, but not this bad. Or... I'm pretty sure. Something's wrong isn't it?... ISN'T IT!?" She screamed.

"Yes! Yes it's stuck." Nellie fell back on the pillow sobbing.

"So that's it then... I'm going to die."

"NO! No, you're not! I won't let that happen. I'm going to get this baby out of you. I'm going to save both of you."

"How?"

"I'm going to see if I can turn it." He rolled his sleeve up. "This might hurt, pet." And he plunged his hand inside her. Nellie threw her head back, screaming in pain. Sweeney could feel the head and shoulders. But how was he suppose to turn it? He could just pull it out real quick but that could harm it and Nellie.

Sweeney pulled his hand back out as slowly and gently as he could and decided what he needed to do.

He had to cut the baby out.

Nellie laid on the bed taking deep breaths. "So. What do we do?" She asked miserably.

"I need to cut it out." Sweeney said. He looked down to his bloody hand and reach for his razors in their holster at his belt. He clicked it open casting the room with sliver light.

Looking at Nellie's expression he gave her a quick kiss, "Don't worry. It'll be alright. I know what I'm doing." And he left the room, grabbed a first aid kit.

She was really going to bleed, so he sterilized a needle and got the thread and bandages set out and ready. He pulled off Nellie's dress revealing her bare stomach. He gave his wife one last reassuring look and took a big sigh, and even prayed to God that he could save both his wife and child.

Nellie grabbed his hand. He looked into her eyes. She nodded and smiled and muttered the words "I trust you" to show she was ready.

And with that, Sweeney gently dug the razor into her flesh. Nellie winced and bit down on a cloth as she clutched the mattress, her knuckles turning white. While Sweeney pulled back a layer of flesh at a time, finally seeing the baby. He made the cut wide enough and pulled the poor thing out, cutting off the umbilical cord.

* * *

Nellie tried to stay conscious, but it was impossible. The pain hurt too much, she was so tired. Just as she was about to black out, she heard a cry. A baby crying, and darkness came in and surrounded her.

* * *

Sweeney set the baby next to it's mother on the bed not bothering to clean it off yet. And set to work, sewing up the large gash on Nellie's abdomen. He stitched and bandaged her up. Then grabbed the warm, wet cloth and clean off his new, second child.

Nellie was right it was a boy indeed. Even though Sweeney wanted a girl badly, he couldn't help but smile in delight at his first son. His cries slowly died down and Sweeney wrapped him in a blanket, shielding him from the cold February air seeping through the walls. He cradled him in his arms, lifting his head up to the heavens and muttered a thank you to the lord above. He glanced at Nellie to see if she was okay. She was sleeping, but other than that she seemed fine. Her breathing was steady and peaceful.

Sweeney laid his son on his wife's chest, and cleaned up the room, removing the bloody sheets from under her and the cloths, bucket of water, and the first aid kit. When he returned he picked up his son and cradled him in his arms, leaning down he kissed his wife's lips. He sat on the bed and waited for her to wake.

He glanced at the time. 6:40 on February 18th, that was the time his son entered the world.

There was only one more thing to do. He looked down on his son's sleeping face. "Welcome to this bloody world Jeramey Sweeney Todd." Sweeney kissed his son's forehead. "I promise I won't let nothing harm you" another glance at Nellie, "both of you."

 **C-sections? Did they exists in this time period? Probably not but too bad. The first child is here and everything is fine! :D**

 **Please review! I love reviews, they make me smile, and I love meeting new people! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 11

Nellie wasn't waking up.

It's been a week since the birth and she still hasn't woken up. Sweeney was scared out of his mind.

He called a doctor over and they said the baby and Nellie were both healthy, but Nellie was in a coma. A bloody coma! The doctor said Nellie's coma wouldn't last long, and she should be awake in another week. _What if she doesn't wake?_ Sweeney thought to himself with fear. _What if she never wakes up, and I'll be forced to raise this child on my own?_ He was certainly not prepared to do that.

Taking care of his son without the help of the mother has already been hard enough. Good thing Sweeney knew how to take care of a child at this stage in the infant's life. Johanna wasn't taken away from him until she was a year old.

Sweeney didn't sleep and he wouldn't eat. At least not as much as he should. He was too worried. He wouldn't leave Nellie's side. He was too afraid that he would leave her and when he came back she wouldn't be breathing and her skin would be icy cold with blue lips of death. The woman really was a bloody wonder, a bloody miracle. It was amazing how she wasn't dead yet. After all they have been through in their lives so far.

Their was a knock at the front door and Sweeney remembered that he wrote to Nellie's relatives to let them know that the baby was here but that Nellie was in a coma. He wrote only to the two he had met and knew that could help. Her aunt Nettie, and cousin Daniel Castellian. Sweeney met them a few months ago when Nellie went to visit them and dragged him along. They lived along the beach as well, a few towns down. Sweeney remembered how his jaw dropped when he saw the large two story beach house. Sweeney learned a lot of things that day. Like how Nellie was rich.

She was born to a rich family, the great Castellians. Her father was a big business man of bakeries and meat pie emporiums. Nellie adored the man. He sadly passed away when Nellie was twelve, leaving her with her terrible mother, a brother that abused her, and a little sister who got all the love and adoration.

Nellie has always resented her family, she had an older sister as well. Her name was Rose, and Nellie said that she was like a friend to her. Sadly Rose passed away as well when Nellie was nine. Her father, Phillip, and Rose were the only people in her house hold that she actually liked. The only people she got along with the most in her family in general was Nettie and her son Daniel.

Sweeney opened the door, supporting Jeramey on his shoulder. They stood there with bright, friendly smiles. Nettie excitedly squealed as she pulled Sweeney into a hug. She had a head of thick auburn curls just like Nellie had, only they were a little more red than brown. She was also plump and short with beaming light brown eyes. Her constant bubbling personalty was a little too much for Sweeney's liking.

"Ohhh, let me see him!" Sweeney carefully passed Jeramey over into Nettie's arms. "Awww he's so adorable!"

"Thank you." Muttered Sweeney awkwardly. He turned to Daniel, who smiled and shook his hand. Unlike his mother, Daniel was tall, handsome with a wave of light brown hair, and a dashing smile. His eyes were just like Nellie's, a pool of warm chocolate.  
"How have you been?" He asked with sympathy.

"I'm alright." Sweeney managed. He knew from Daniel's expression that he could tell Sweeney was lying.

"May I see her?" Daniel asked.

"Of course."

Daniel was the closet thing to a brother Nellie ever had in her life, since her real brother John was a menace, Daniel and Nellie were always close. Sweeney saw the look on Daniel's face as he ran to the bedroom. He looked more worried than Sweeney did. He took a shaky breath, trying for the fourth time this week not to cry, so far he's succeeded.

"Don't worry love. We'll help as much as we can." Nettie assured him with a warm smile. Sweeney nodded his head and smile back. Thankful that he wasn't going through this alone.

Sweeney sat in the living room cradling Jeramey in his arms. Nettie sat across from him. The atmosphere in the room couldn't be anymore tense. A few minutes later Daniel came in.

"Well she seems to be okay. Just sleeping, of course. But her breathing is steady and alright." Daniel has been to medical school but wasn't too fond of it. At least he could be a bit useful with what he learned before he left.

"Well that's good at least." Stated Nettie.

Sweeney stood up very slowly so he wouldn't wake his son up. "I'm going to go in there, I don't like her being alone."

"I'll put our bags in the guest room." Daniel said picking up the suitcases.

Sweeney smiled at him. He really liked that man. He was Sweeney's first real friend not counting Nellie.

Nettie followed Sweeney into the bedroom. She sat down and held Nellie's hand while Sweeney positioned himself on the bed at Nellie's side, Jeramey still sleeping away in his arms.

"You know, they say that you're suppose to talk to the person that's in a coma." Nettie smiled, she was fighting tears forming in her eyes. Sweeney turned away from this idea she just stated, it sounded ridiculous. "Have you tried it? Have you tried talking to her?"

"No."

"Well give it try. Or maybe a true love's kiss will wake her up." Nettie said giggling.

"Is this a joke to you?" Sweeney announced coldly.

Nettie looked like she was had just been slapped and Sweeney immediately felt sorry. The woman was just trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry." Sweeney said.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm going to go help Daniel with the luggage."

The way she said it and walked out of the room with a bit sass and looking steamy Sweeney could see the close resemblance the woman had to Nellie.

Speaking of Nellie, Sweeney turned to look at her. She looked peaceful, like she wasn't even in a coma that she was just taking a nap after a long day. _Maybe a true love's kiss will wake her up._ Sweeney knew that Nettie was kidding. But then again...

Sweeney leaned down to Nellie until their faces were inches apart.

"Please wake up" he muttered. "I miss you." And he gently brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were dry. Jeramey whimpered and opened his eyes. Nellie's remained closed.

"Well at least that made someone wake up." Sweeney joke to himself looking down at Jeramey. He didn't smile at his joke, because he felt more miserable than ever.

 **I lied everything is not fine! But don't worry things will get better.**


	12. Chapter 12

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 12

"Jeramey. That's a beautiful name. How did it come to you, dear?" Nettie asked over breakfast. Another week has gone by. Daniel and Nettie were still in the house and Nellie was still asleep. And Sweeney was finding himself, wishing for death, to be put out of his misery.

"Dear?" Nettie demanded. Sweeney looked up at her in annoyance. He loved the woman, he did. Only because he knew how much Nellie loved her. Nellie's birth mother, Isabelle, was a complete monster. Nellie, during her childhood would always come to the sea to visit her Aunt Nettie. Nettie was the real mother to her.

"Do you hear me?" Nettie said. God! This woman was a lot like Nellie. Only more annoying, if that was possible. Though everybody was annoying to Sweeney these days. This worry was eating him alive, he couldn't stand it. He was in such a bad mood towards everyone and everything.

Sweeney looked up to Nettie, remembering her question. Sweeney didn't like the way she was holding Jeramey.

"Jeramey is my middle name." Sweeney said. He made to take his son out of his great aunt-in-law's arms.

"Oh how sweet. No it's alright. I got him." Nettie replied, not letting Sweeney take his son away.

Sweeney sat back down, aggravatingly running his hand through his hair.

"How did you get that white streak in your hair? You obviously weren't born with it."

Sweeney glanced down the hallway, ignoring her. Daniel was in the room with Nellie. Sweeney much rather prefer to be in his company than Nettie's, but he didn't want to leave his son in here alone with her.

"Did you hear me love?" Nettie asked, rocking Jeramey in her arms. Jeramey reached his little hand up and tugged real hard on Nettie's hair causing her to yelp. "Ow ow ow ouch, okay little one, don't do that."

 _That's my boy,_ Sweeney thought, smiling at his son.

"Here I'll take him." Sweeney said picking his son up. Jeramey looked much happier to be back in his father's arms. He reached his hand up again and ran it through Sweeney's white streak. He pulled it curiously, trying to figure out what it was.

"See, even your own son wants to know."

"It's a stress streak. It appeared while I was in prison for 15 years." Nettie and Daniel know the whole story. So there was no need for Sweeney to use careful words like he has to do with some of his curious customers who ask about his appearance.

"Hmm, that makes sense." Nettie commented.

Sweeney glanced down the hallway again.

"Oh for heaven's sake, go on and see her then. I'll clean up the table." Nettie got up and started picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen.

Sweeney ran down the hall, supporting Jeramey in his arms. Daniel sat on the bed next to Nellie, resting his hand on hers. He turned and smiled when Sweeney walked in. Sweeney took a place on the opposite side of the bed next to Nellie, swinging his legs up on the bed, and putting Jeramey in the middle, who started to crawl on Nellie's torso. Causing Sweeney and Daniel to both smile, and chuckle.

"He knows who is mother is." Said Daniel smiling down at the baby. He had pain in his eyes as well. "Was my mother driving you nuts? You look a little irritated."

"She was just a bit." Sweeney replied, everyone was irritating him nowadays.

"I can't believe this." Sweeney said after a long pause suddenly angry causing Daniel to jump a little.

"I want her to wake up too, mate."

"She's been asleep for a month now." Sweeney complained. "The doctor said 'Oh don't worry she'll only be in the coma for a week'. Well it's been a bloody month! That stupid bastard!" He shouted.

"Easy now, no need to get worked up. Nellie would want you to be calm and collective not angry and irritable."

"You have no idea what she would want!" Sweeney roared at Daniel. The two were both standing up now, shouting. They've come close to a punching fight, three times before already since the first time they've met.

"There's no need to yell at me! You don't think I'm worried, or that Nettie's worried. You think your the only one who cares about her? Well or not."

"Nettie doesn't care!"

"What!?"

"She's been joking around and asking stupid questions this whole time, she doesn't care, she's not worrying."

"How dare you!" Daniel got up in Sweeney's face like he was going to punch him. _Well go ahead mate,_ Sweeney thought, _you punch me and I'll slit your throat and be done with you._ "My mother is only trying to lighten the mood. It's doing a lot more good than your sulking a moping around, and complaining, all you do is complain!"

Pow!

Right in Daniel's jaw. Sending him back a few feet. He regained his footing then leaped at Sweeney, pushing him back.

"We're just trying to help!" Daniel screamed.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Sweeney screamed, on the verge of tears.

"Yes you did! Your the one who wrote to us."

"Well I made a mistake, I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't want you here anymore!" Sweeney shouted, shoving Daniel into the wall.

Jeramey started crying and hollering, all this noise was bothering him. Sweeney gathered up his wits at the sound of Jeramey's cries. He turned around and picked up his son.

"I came here for Nellie not you. You demon!"

"GET OUT!" Sweeney pushed Daniel out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

Jeramey wailed and screamed louder than ever, and wouldn't stop. Sweeney tried his best to shush him, but it wasn't working.

"Shut Up!" He growled at the baby. And it worked Jeramey stopped crying, but gave his father a sad look, almost scared. Sweeney tried to snuggle Jeramey, but he gave a whining sound and wanted to be let back down.

Sweeney laid him back down next to his mother, where he snuggled into her, wanting her attention over everyone else. Sweeney watched his infant son, desperately try to wake his mother the best a month old baby could do.

Sweeney leaned down over Nellie and put his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes, and let the tears fill them up, blurring his vision. "I'm sorry" he muttered to his wife, to his son, to Daniel in the other room who couldn't hear the apology.

And he sat back up on the bed with his head in his hands feeling more misery than he's every felt in his life. And feeling anger, not at Nellie, nor Jeramey, nor Nettie and Daniel, but at himself. He was a demon, a monster, and now his son knew it. He'll never forget that look in his baby's eyes. _Is that how Johanna would've seen me?_ Probably so. He knew he had to go face Daniel sooner or later and make amends.

There was only one person on the planet who could handle his monstrous self, and she wasn't available at the moment. Sweeney Todd needed Nellie, now more than ever.

 **I love when Sweeney has his little tantrums and mix of emotions! What do you guys think of Nellie's relatives?**


	13. Chapter 13

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 13

Sweeney walked into the living room after an hour. Jeremey was asleep in his cribe. He left Nellie and Jeramey alone so you know this was a big step for him, to come into the living room and begin his speech of apology.

He looked at Daniel and Nettie sitting on the couch. They made eye contact with him. At least they didn't look upset, so this would be easy.

Sweeney took a deep breath...

"Don't." Nettie said standing up. "You don't need to apologize. Your just worried out of your mind, we all are. There's no need for this." Nettie explained looking at the pair of them. "We don't need to be fighting, we need to be peaceful and happy, and thankful that Eleanor isn't dead."

"Yet." Sweeney stated.

"Your just a big ball of sunshine aren't you?" Daniel started. Ugh that sass. It must be a trait all the Casstellian's shared. "Do you even know what happiness is?"

"I did, once. A long time ago." Sweeney growled at him.

"Oh boo hoo" mocked Daniel. Sweeney advanced towards him fist raised. "Go ahead! Here take my left side this time."

"Stop!" Nettie yelled putting herself in the middle of them. "Punching each other won't help anything." Sweeney and Daniel stood there glaring at each other. "You" She said pointing her finger at Sweeney "need to learn to control your temper." "And you" she turned to Daniel "shut up." Sweeney and Daniel both sat down in unison.

"That's better." Said Nettie sternly. "Now. I know this stinks. It stinks horse's ass, but there is nothing we can do but wait." _Wait. All good things come to those who can wait._ Why did this situation bring that memory into Sweeney's head? It appeared in his mind as Nellie's voice, not his. Was she trying to communicate with him?

Wahhhh. Wahhh. Sweeney sat up straight in bed. "Ugh Jeramey" he muttered sleepily.

He rocked his son back and forth, back and forth while he continued to scream, and cry. "Shhh Jeramey shhh, come on, it's three in the morning, don't do this." He was probably hungry. There was a bottle in the kitchen, but Sweeney didn't feel like heating it up. He looked over at Nellie.

He pulled back the covers to reveal her breast. "Okay" he muttered, positioning his son on his wife's chest. He started to hear sucking noises. "You don't feel that." He said to Nellie "No of course not."

He waited a few minutes, til finally Jeramey was done. "Good boy" He said trying to get his son to fall back asleep. He looked down on his son's face, while Jeremey played with his father's finger, moving it up and down. He really was adorable. And he looked just like Sweeney. His hair hasn't completely come in yet, but his head was soft with black fuzz, no doubt his hair will be just like Sweeney's, dark as night, and an unruly mess. And his skin was pale as the moon light, just like Sweeney's, and his eyes... Oynx, dark tunnels, just like his father. He even had a little devilish look in his face as well, but still handsome all the same. "I love you." Sweeney muttered to his son. Jeremey looked up into his father's eyes, before he drifted off back to sleep. He was probably saying 'I love you' back, in the his own little way.

Sweeney smiled and kissed his son on the forehead. Then he got back in bed. He turned over onto his side to look at Nellie's peaceful, sleeping face. He kissed her cheek. Then the idea, to get her to wake up hit him. But he drifted off to sleep himself, deciding that he'll carry out his idea in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 14

"Good morning." Nettie sang, from the kitchen. As Sweeney sat down at the table, setting Jeramey in his high chair.

"Good morning." He muttered back to her.

"Sleep well?" Daniel asked from across the table.

"As well as a man can sleep with a three A.M. wake up call." He replied tickling Jeramey, who looked up to flash the two a big, toothless grin. They both chuckled warmly. Nettie placed eggs and biscuits on the table.

"Tuck in" She sang. "So, Mr. Todd I was thinking. Daniel and I will probably be staying, even after Nellie wakes up, to make sure everything is still okay. And to help with the baby still of course, because the poor girl will still be weak and injured. How is that gash on her abdomen healing by the way?"

"I change her bandage every morning." Sweeney said. "It's healing up nicely."

"Well at least there's good news there." Daniel replied eating his scrambled eggs.

Sweeney was in a determined mood today. He didn't know why, but it felt like something good was going to happen. "I did some thinking last night" he started telling the two. "Your right. I've been moping and complaining, when I should've been staying positive and thinking of a way to get Nellie back."

"Oh love, there's no need for all this." Nettie said.

"No, yes there is." Sweeney assured her.

"How are you going to get her to wake up? It's not really something you can force." Said Daniel.

"I'm going to follow through with Nettie's plan. I'm going to talk to her. Let all my feelings for her just pour out. And I'll see if anything changes."

"How wonderful!" Nettie squealed in delight.

"It's true. I remembered it from medical school. The coma patient can hear and see everything that is happening around them. It's like their souls leave the body. Nellie's probably sitting in this room with us right now." There was a little sense of a joke to his words but he was mainly serious. Sweeney thought it sounded ridiculous. He was already doubting that talking to Nellie would have any affect, but he wanted to do something. He couldn't stand just sitting and waiting. But Daniel's words... Nellie's soul being in the room with them, he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"So your saying she's a ghost?" Sweeney asked.

"No she'd have to be dead to be a ghost, this is different." Daniel replied. Nettie sat at the table looking confused. Good! Her and Sweeney were on the same page for once.

"Well, I'm going to see what I can do." Sweeney said, getting up from the table to put his plate in the sink.

"We'll watch Jeramey." Daniel explained. "Leave you two to your little chat." He said with a flirtatious wink.

Sweeney walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He took a deep breath and turned towards Nellie. _I hope her soul made it back into the room, other wise this will be for nothing._ Sweeney thought. He knew her soul was in her body where it belongs, he was just joking with himself. He didn't believe in ghost. When Nellie's mind was all over the place, and she woke up every night screaming. She said she thought Lucy was haunting her. Sweeney just shook his head at this. It was ridiculous, there's no such things as ghosts he told her. She didn't buy it.

Sweeney sat down on the bed next to her. He made a list in his head of what all to say but he couldn't remember any of it. He was never much of a talker. Nellie was the talkative one.

"Umm hi." He started, mentally smacking himself for how pathetic that sounded. "I didn't know if you realized yet, but your family's here."

He took a deep breath. "I've never met anyone, who I wanted to strangle yet love at the same time." He continued with a small laugh. He heard Jeramey start crying from the other room. "Our son's doing fine. He misses you, as does everyone else. It's a boy by the way. You were right, even though I wanted a daughter again so badly. But I like our son, he's sweet, he's cute and devilish just like me" another small, awkward laugh. Another deep breath, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He picked up her hand in his.

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard not to loose it." He looked down at her sleeping face. The tears started forming in his eyes again. But this time he didn't fight them back. He took a shaky breath and continued. "I miss you pet. I miss you so much that I can't... just... How could you?! How could you do this to me?! You know how sensitive it is when it comes to my wives. You are the most selfish, stupid, daft, stubborn, beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful woman I have ever met!"

The tears started falling now. "Your such a bloody wonder, you ruin everything, and you fix everything, and I can't believe you half the time. Your just so... flawless, and awful, and I...I ..." He pictured her smile. Those chocolate eyes sparkling with laughter, every time he had a confused look on her face she would laugh, he never understood why. He thought of her auburn curls, that she would always pinned them up on top of her head to keep them out of the way while she cooked. He never liked her hair that way. He remembered the night he pulled those pins out, she protested, but he wouldn't let her have them back. Her hair was so long, so beautiful. Seeing those curls fall down her back was the first time he felt true affection for her.

Now, as he stared into her face, her beautiful face, he realized why he's been feeling the way he has ever since she got pregnant.

"I..." Oh no! Was he really considering this? Once you say it, it's done, no turning back.

"I love you" it started as a whisper. But then it grew bigger and louder and more confident. "I love you." He said shaking his head in disbelief. _That was it_ he thought, _all my worrying and stressing, was because it was official, she got under my skin. I'm in love with her._ "I love you! I love you, Nellie, I love you! I've loved you all my life and you were right, I was just too stubborn to admit it."

He couldn't see anything, tears were blocking his vision as they poured out of his eyes. "I use to hate myself, I would mentally beat myself up because I hated the fact that I was falling in love with you." Sniffle. "I love Nellie, please, please, please wake up! Please return to me pet." He was on top of her, gripping her shoulders, lightly shaking her. "Please Nellie, I can't do this, I can't live without you. Please don't make me live without you, I can't do it, I won't do it. I'm not raising Jeramey without you! Wake up Nellie, please. Please my pet, my love, come back to me."

He shook her by the shoulders, yelling at her sleeping face as the tears poured down, soaking her hair. "Nellie please." He begged her. "Wake up dammit!" He spat in her face. "I said I love you, what more do you want? Don't you want to see your son? Nellie please... I love you my dear, please."

And he gave up.

He rolled over on the bed sobbing his eyes out. Sweeney Todd has never cried this much. Never. "I never shed tears for Lucy. What are you doing to me?" He told her. He grabbed her other hand. Her palm lay flat against the mattress, he curled his fingers in between her's and held on to her tightly, as he sobbed and sobbed.

* * *

Sweeney didn't know how long it's been. He just kept crying and pleading, and praying that she'll wake up.

Her fingers curled up and touched his knuckles.

Sweeney shot up to his knees. "Nellie?" Her breathing was different, she had jagged breaths. "Nellie!" He yelled. She was waking up, she was trying too. "Nellie please, please let me see those chocolate eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes. Show them to me now and I'll make sure they never fill with tears again."

Just as he said it, her eyes fluttered. Once, twice, and they shot open, staring right into to his onyx ones.

"Nellie."


	15. Chapter 15

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 15

"Hi." She said weakly. Her lips forming into a smile.

Sweeney stared at her in disbelief. She looked at his face and her expression turned into confusion. "Have you been crying?"

Sweeney just laughed and beamed. He couldn't find the words to speak, he used them all up I guess. But he didn't want to speak, there was only one thing he wanted to do, and he did it! He cupped her face in his hands, and he kissed her. Not hard, or rough like he usually does, but gentle, and passionate, very passionate. He kissed her for a long time, he doesn't know how long exactly, and he didn't care.

"God." She swore when he was finished.

"I missed you."

"I can tell." She said laughing. She smiled again and leaned up to peck him on the lips.

Nellie took a moment to look around the bedroom. Everything was the same except for the crib in the corner. She gasped, moving her hand on her flat stomach. She looked back at Sweeney questioningly and a bit worried.

He followed her gaze to the crib. "Oh would you like to see him?"

"Him?"

"Yes." He grinned. Sweeney got up and opened the door, then another realization

hit him. "She's awake!" He shouted excitedly down the hallway.

Nellie was curious to what it is he was doing, until she heard a woman shriek 'Oh my goodness' from the living room. She knew that voice anywhere. "Nettie?"

"Oh, your aunt and cousin are here." Sweeney answered.

Nellie looked at him, jokingly making a pouting look. "Aw, needed help taking care of yourself while I was gone?"

That Castellian sass, he hoped Jeramey and any other future children wouldn't catch it. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

He walked into the living room. Daniel and Nettie stood there, staring at him, their eyes demanding to know everything. Sweeney ignored them and immediately went for Jeramey. His little boy was napping, but woke when Sweeney picked him up. "Do you want to see your mother?" Sweeney said to his son, smiling. The baby smiled back.

"So talking worked then?" Nettie asked.

"Is she alright?" Asked Daniel.

"Later." Sweeney told them. He wanted Nellie to see her child first.

He came back into the bedroom. When Nellie saw the baby in his arms, she excitedly pulled up into a sitting position, and screamed at the pain in abdomen as she did so.

"Careful!" Sweeney said urgently, "You don't want to mess the stitching up."

Nellie looked under the covers at her bare stomach, and saw the horizontal gash below her belly button. Sweeney helped her into a sitting position, she leaned against the bed post, her head swimming with dizziness. But she ignored it for the sake of seeing her son.

Sweeney laid the infant into her arms. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled down at her son, who looked up at his mother smiling back.

"What's his name?"

"Jeramey."

Nellie grinned and chuckled. "Your middle name?"

"It's too late if you don't like it. His already gotten used to being called that."

"I love it." Nellie said leaning forward to kiss Sweeney's lips. Her head spun in protest. "Ugh" she complained.

"Are you alright?"

"Weak, light headed, sore, but I'll be fine."

"I'll get you some water."

"Thank you." She said smiling. "And you can let Nettie and Daniel in, I know they must be in there losing control."

"They are. I'll send them in." He replied kissing her head.

He walked back into the living room. "You can see her now." He told both of them. They both ran into the bedroom excitedly. Sweeney went into the kitchen to get his wife a glass of water, silently thanking the lord that she was finally awake.

* * *

It's been a year since Nellie's coma and she was now capable of going about the house. She felt a lot better and her abdomen stopped causing her pain where the cut was healing. She hasn't been working since four months before Jeramey was born. She was so busy. Sweeney went back to work though. And Nettie and Daniel were still helping around the house.

Today a letter came in the mail from her mother, which threw Nellie for a loop because the woman usually hates her and never writes.

Nellie walked back into the house with the letter. Sweeney, Daniel, and Nettie were all sitting around in the kitchen smiling and chatting. But Sweeney noticed his wife's expression. He walked over to her, supporting Jeramey on his shoulder as he did so.

"What is it?"

Nellie looked at her aunt. "It's a letter from Isabelle." Nettie got up from the table.

"Your mother?" Sweeney asked. Nellie nodded her head and handed the letter to Nettie. Not wanting to read it herself.

Nettie opened it and started reading, her face grim.

"What does it say?" Daniel asked.

"She never writes to me." Nellie told Sweeney, rubbing her hand over Jeramay's back as he slept over his father's shoulder, he made little cooing noises at the gesture. She looked at Nettie, "Did you tell her I had a child? Is that why she wrote?"

"I did. But that's not why she's writing to you." Nettie sniffled and gave the letter back to Nellie for her and Sweeney to read, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Mum, what's wrong." Daniel asked, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder.

Nellie scanned threw the letter, her mother's handwriting was sloppy, so unlike her. She wrote it in a rush. "Elaine's dying." She told Daniel, who put a hand over his mouth in shock. Nellie looked tense, and she started shaking. "It says she's had a sickness for a long time and it is finally taking her." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Sweeney was the only one who did look to be in pain. He hated being so confused, he wanted to know more about Nellie, about her family, it was his family now too.

"I'm sorry, but who's Elaine again?" He asked.

"She's my sister, the younger one." Nellie told him.

 _Oh the little beauty queen who got all the love and adoration in the house_. Sweeney thought.

"It says that there's nothing else the doctors can do and that she has just a day left. Her funeral will be in three days, that's really soon, so mother said she wants us to come to the manor. She said that Elaine asked for me." Nellie told everyone. "We need to leave now! She won't make it through the night? She wants me, she needs me! We must go now! Right now!" She said urgently.

"Okay Okay. Calm down. We'll go get the luggage ready." Daniel said.

Nellie looked up at Sweeney, she could tell he didn't want to leave. She gave him an apologetic smile. Jeramey started whimpering letting everybody know that he was awake and ready for food.

"Yes. Let's go get everything ready and packed." Sweeney said to all of them, passing Jeramey over to Nellie to take care of.

He walked out of the room, to go get the suitcase prepared. The three stood in the room glancing at one another.

"Is it just me, or is he not stubborn as a mule anymore?" Said Daniel.

Nellie positioned Jeramey, who was now awake, on her hip and went to get his bottle. As she passed Daniel she thumped him on the back of his head.

Sweeney closed to door to his bedroom, pulling the suitcase from the closet. He wore a grimm expression while doing so. While standing there in the kitchen a few minutes ago a memory from his past smacked him in the face like the back of somebody's hand. Nellie's family's manor was right next to his family's house. He was going home for the first time in seventeen years. And was not looking forward to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I am officially at writer's block :( so I don't know when the next chapter will be, and this one probably isn't the best and I might come back and edit it some more. So for those of you who are enjoying this, please be patient with me, and I shall try my best to keep posting chapters in a fair amount of time. But enjoy this chapter and please review! Tell me what you guys think!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 16

It was a 5 hour ride back the Nellie's and Sweeney's hometown on the outskirts of London.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories." Sweeney said staring out the window. Nellie playfully kissed him on the cheek. While Sweeney barely remembers his childhood, Nellie remembered all of it. Over on that hill was where Nellie and her best friend had a snowball fight and ended up rolling down to the bottom where they shared their first kiss. Nellie was ten years old, and that friend had been Benjamin Barker. _Not that he remembers any of these little details though_. Nellie thought, casting a glance at his different state now. And over at that park bench at the bottom of that hill was where he met Lucy for the first time, when he was fifteen. Nellie didn't want to bring up that memory, since it was the day she lost her friend and her prince charming to someone else. But she was happy to make Sweeney remember those memories of her, their first kiss.

"When I was ten years old, on a snowy day, at the bottom of that hill over there, was the day I fell in love with you." She whispered in Sweeney's ear.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "You fell in love with Benjamin not me." They're the same person, but there is no reason when it comes to dealing with him.

"Okay, I fell in love with Ben, and I fell in love with Sweeney when he walked into my shop on Fleet Street." She said smiling flirtatiously.

"You could barely see me, it was so dark with the dreary, gross London smaug." He answered nuzzling his nose to her cheek.

"I could see you." She smiled, kissing his cheek once more. He held her hand, and glanced back outside the window. The carriage bumped up in down on the stone road.

Across from them, Nettie was glancing out the window as well, but Daniel was staring directly at them.

"What?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing." He said shrugging, "It's just, you two are adorable."

Sweeney looked over at Daniel as well. Jeramey stood up in his mother's lap and starting tugging on his father's vest, when the carriage came to a stop.

"Oh goody, we're here!" Nettie said. They all piled out of the carriage, looking up at the enormous estate.

Sweeney looked over to the manor slightly behind the Castellian's to the Barker's. It was still standing. But it looked empty.

Nellie followed Sweeney's glance and knew what he was thinking. "Do you think they still live there?" She asked, referring to his parents.

"I dunno."

"We could find out. Go knock on their door."

"No!" Sweeney demanded. "I don't want to see them."

With that Nellie dropped the subject and walked inside her own home. Which wasn't too easy considering all the bad memories that linger in those halls. She stood in front of the door, it was unlocked and opened where Nettie and Daniel had already entered. Sweeney stood behind her looking unsure for his wife. _I don't think she can do this?_ He thought. Jeramey stared at the back of his mother's head with a worried expression as well.

"Take your time." Sweeney said.

Nellie shook her head, coming out of her daze. "No no I'm fine." It was just too overwhelming. Her sister Rose's death, then her father's, then her having Ben, the love of her life, leave her and marry someone more beautiful, leaving Nellie to be married off to Albert who she did not love on bit. And now her other sister was dying. Well her brother was gone, but Nellie didn't care about him, he chased her around the house with a knife, and tried to rape her once. _No. Good riddance, John._

For once she wasn't keeping her thoughts on Sweeney and the future they have now. She focused on herself, her past. She took a deep breath and stepped over the thresh hold.


	17. Chapter 17

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 17

"Eleanor?" Her sister said weakly. She looked so pale, so cold. She laid in her sick bed, the smell of death was already hanging in the air. Nellie held her sister's hand, as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm here Elaine." She assured her.

Nellie didn't feel as much love in her heart towards her little sister as she had for her older one, Rose. Elaine knew this. She was still sweet and loving as a sister should be but she was an attention seeker. She loved having all eyes on her, even in this, her last hour, she looked proud. It was a trait that Nellie couldn't stand in people, it didn't mean they were a bad person, but it still made them feel... annoying.

Nellie would also hate to admit that she always felt jealousy toward her dear Elaine. That was the one trait Nellie couldn't stand that she had, jealousy, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She was jealous of Elaine getting all the attention. Then once Eleanor knew she was free from the house she ended up being jealous of Lucy Barker. Nellie just realized how much alike Elaine and Lucy were, they would of gotten along great. Their both beautiful, both had long, curly, blonde hair, and always got what they wanted, until death took both of them away at a young age.

"What are you thinking about, Ellie?"

"The fact that I have always been jealous of you Elaine."

"Why?" She asked looking confused.

"Because you have always gotten what you wanted. Mother loved you and John the most, not me. You're so perfect Elaine. So lucky."

"Lucky? Does this look like luck to you? Your the one who got everything Nellie, not from the family it's true, you got it all on your own."

"I do not have _everything_." Nellie argued.

"Oh? What about that husband of yours standing out in the hallway, holding a baby? I didn't get anything has beautiful as that in my lifetime." She stated, she held a cloth to her mouth as she started coughing, when she pulled the cloth away Nellie saw that there was blood on it. Her heart twisted in pain. "That's all mother wanted for us you know? She wanted to have grandchildren. The only one that made that possible was you."

"Yes, her least favorite, how ironic."

"I've never had a husband. I never even got to fall in love." Elaine said sadly, she looked Nellie in the eyes with all seriousness. "What's it like? To be in love?"

"A pain." Nellie laughed, "But also wonderful. It feels like a dream, it's very easy to lose yourself and you end up not knowing what your doing and why."

"How is that?"

"You just get driven by it and do something mad, very mad."

"Like what?"

 _Baking people into meat pies._ "Just crazy stuff."

"Is it a good feeling, Nellie?"

"It's scary, but once you get a hold of it, it's nice, a very good feeling."

She heard a sniffle outside the doorway, and realized that Sweeney was out there listening. Blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about Sweeney Todd listening to her explain what love feels like.

"I can tell your in love Eleanor, I could always tell when you were in love. That lad next door, when we were kids you always fancied him. What was his name? Ah Benjamin Barker."

Nellie gasped and glanced at the door, blushing harder than before. Elaine started her fit of coughing again and didn't stop. She looked paler than before and had blood running from her mouth, her breathing turned faint and she closed her eyes.

"Elaine!" Nellie screamed, tightening her grip on her sister's hand. "No Elaine you can't go yet."

"I've said goodbye to everyone already. I was waiting for you, I'm ready now."

Nellie felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Can I see your baby?" She asked weakly.

"Of course, Elaine." She turned to call for Sweeney but he was already in the room, slowly making his way toward the bed, Jeramey sleeping in his arms.

"Aw he's so beautiful. It's nice to meet you by the way, sorry we won't be more acquainted." She said to Sweeney. She stared at him for awhile as if she recognized him.

Sweeney looked back at her not knowing what to say. His eyes showed fear and concern, but he bit his lower lip as if trying to understand what was happening to her. It crossed Nellie's mind that he's never seen death before, that wasn't by his own hand.

"Nellie, I want to say something to you, just the two of us."

Nellie swallowed and nodded, "Sweeney, could you go wait in the living room please, I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course dear." He said awkwardly.

She's never seen him so unraveled and out of place. He looked so uncomfortable. _We'll be back home soon, and everything will be alright._ She told herself. She took a deep breath and turned back to Elaine.

"Eleanor, you must be brave for what is to come."

Nellie shook her head as if taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You must be kind. You must be patient, you've always been brave. You must not lose your fight."

"Elaine what are you talking about?"

She ignored her and grabbed both of Nellie's wrists holding her in place. "I know your mind is unraveled, you're mad Nellie, but that's alright, you'll get better."

"Elaine?"

"Shh... I love you."

She let go of Nellie's wrists, laid back on the bed.

"Iloveyoutoo." Nellie said quickly, knowing it'd be her last chance.

Her little sister smiled, then went still.

* * *

Nellie didn't cry, she was too confused to cry. Her temples pulsed in her head, she couldn't think straight. What was her sister talking about?

She stumbled out of her sister's bedroom. Her mind was so fogging, she couldn't think... she couldn't breath. She needed fresh air. Death was in this air, she couldn't take it. She needed fresh air, outside air. She ran down the hallway.

The halls were quiet, too quiet. Death was behind her, it was laughing she could hear it. She panicked and kept running. She bolted passed the living room. She heard Daniel's concerned voice, but she didn't stop. _I need to get out of here. Get outside. I can't breath._ She heard Sweeney's footsteps behind hers. He was chasing her. But she still didn't stop.

She reached the front doors and flew them open, out into the fresh, cold air. She leaned over the balcony rail of the porch and inhaled, exhaled, taking deep huge breaths, trying to gather her thoughts. Sweeney reached her and put a hand on her back, asking her what's wrong, what's happened. But she didn't hear him, she looked up and noticed something across the valley. Miles away there were men on horse back. It looked like they were riding towards them, and it looked like it was the law.

 **:0 Review please, I love seeing reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been awhile. But hey I got a long chapter finally! :D Some interesting stuff happens in this one, sorry for the wait and the last cliff hanger. Please enjoy! And please review! I love seeing reviews!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 18

The law? But they haven't done anything for a year, they've been good citizens, minding to their own business and not killing anyone. The law couldn't possibly have caught up with them. It's been a year why don't they just give up?

"Sweeney is that...?" But her question stopped short as the men on horse back turned right behind a hill and out of sight, in the other direction. So their not coming for them? Nellie rubbed her head, she was so confused. And tired. She doesn't even know if the men on horse back were even real, her sister said she's been mad her whole life.

"Nellie what's going on with you? Are you alright? I gave Jeramey to Daniel because I saw you running down the hall and I got worried?"

"I'm fine dear, I'm fine. Just needed some air."

"Well why were you looking off into the distance? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm pretty sure I did." She said thinking back about her sister. How her hand went from warm to cold within seconds, Nellie could feel her spirit leaving the house. It put chills down her back. "No. I thought I saw the law riding towards us." She shook her head trying to be rid of her ridiculous thinking. _They weren't coming for us, they turned the other way. We're fine, right. Right?_

"Nellie, we do deserve it you know." He said referring to being caught. "We killed so many people, I don't even know how many, but..."

"74."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. It can't be that many.

"I mean I _was_ keeping count." She shuddered again. The memory of all the bodies, all those organs and bones, all that blood... She cringed and shivered as the chills ran down her spine. Sweeney wrapped his jacket around her thinking she shivered because she was cold. "I fear it." She whispered.

"Their not going to catch us, I won't let it happen." He said thinking that she was talking about the law.

It wasn't just getting captured and hanged that scares her, it was losing everything, losing those she loves. She fought so hard for happiness, it will not be taken from her just like that.

"Like I said we do deserve it, but not just for our selfish desires, but for our son. They'll just hang us, but Jeramey, they throw him into the work house."

"No Daniel could adopt him."

"The boy has the blood of two demons, they might not trust him." Sweeney stated.

"Well the work house would just make him want to murder way more than some inherited instincts. I remember what Toby told me about it there. It's an awful place."

"Well come on, let's go back inside."

She nodded and turned around to see a tall, thin woman with grayish blonde hair pulled tight in a bun, a smug look on her wrinkling face. When Nellie saw her she let out a scream and jumped back a few feet, holding a hand to her heart.

"Eleanor. A nice way to greet your mother. I haven't seen you for what, seventeen years now?" Her mother said. Yes it has been awhile. Nellie took a deep breath and realized that her mother was holding Jeramey in her arms, who was awake now and looking around curiously at his new surroundings.

The thing crossing Sweeney Todd's mind was danger. How long was this woman standing there? Every sense in his body was telling him that Isabelle Castellan had heard their every word.

* * *

They walked back into the house to the living room. "Aww Eleanor he's so adorable. I'm proud of you! You finally grew up out of your tomboy personality and wanting to run your own pie shop like your father, it was so sad. You finally turned into a proper lady. You found yourself a husband, not a decent one, but I guess he'll do. And you started to make a family. I'm proud!"

"Thank you mother." Nellie said, her tone sounding annoyed. That's all this woman ever cared about, Nellie getting out of the house and start working on her mother's grandchildren. She was the only child out of four to succeed, what irony.

"Now Eleanor if you don't mind, I'm going to take Sweeney to the drawing room. We need some time to chat, just the two of us." Isabelle said giving Sweeney a strange look. He sent her an uncomfortable look back to her.

"That's fine, but I'll join you."

"Oh no no, Daniel said he needed or help with something." Nellie flashed her mother a look of uncertainty, she knew she was up to something. "Oh come on Eleanor, when am I going to get a chance to spend time with my grandchild. And my new son." She said giving Sweeney a pat on the cheek.

Giving Sweeney an apologetic look she left the three of them alone and went to find Daniel.

* * *

"Tea?" Lady Castellian asked.

"Sure." Sweeney replied. He took a sit on the couch, sitting Jeramey in his lap who looked up at his grandmother in awe. Or was it fear?

"Jeramey?" Isabelle asked sitting across from them.

"It's my middle name."

"Interesting." She said with a cold look, as she sipped her tea. "So, tell me. How long have you and Eleanor known each other?"

"Years."

"Many or a few?"

"Many, but we didn't become more acquainted than a few years ago."

"And do you have what it takes to take care of her?" She asked sternly.

"Of course-"

"Do you even know how to take care of a woman with a mental illness?" She asked interrupting him.

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh goodness you didn't know she was sick?" Isabelle laughed. "She's had this... quirk... since she was little. She gets so... obsessed over something. She clings to it, she needs it. It doesn't matter to me if you love her or not, she's already got you in her web."

His anxiety was rising every second he stayed in this house. He knew Nellie was mentally ill he watched her have episodes. What they did on fleet street is what caused it. But she had it all along? No, that can't be true. She is rather clingy though.

"If you leave she'll just follow." Isabelle continued. Sweeney suddenly realized that he hates this woman. In fact he remembers now that he never liked her to begin with. "Oh just imagine; someday you'll have more children that will take after her instead of you. You'll have little, clingy, crazy, "Nellies" all over the place."

The thought of creating more... "Nellies" has already crossed his mind. It was not something he looked to much forward too. "Well that's all a risk I'm willing to take." Sweeney said flashing the woman his demonic smile.

Isabelle Castellian stood up and walked over toward the window, looking out it as if she was expecting to see something, or someone. "Jeramey... I remember a boy who lived next door who had that as a middle name."

Sweeney stood up cautiously. Supporting Jeramey on his hip, he headed for the door. "Well I think I better get back to Nellie." He quickly reached for the door knob only to find that the door was locked.

"What's your rush? I'm enjoying our time together, Mr. Barker."

* * *

"Daniel what is it?" Nellie asked.

"Where's Sweeney? You two need to leave now, right now."

"What? Why? What's happening?"

"Nettie left to go back to her house to prepare things for you. You have a long journey ahead and you need to get Jeramey and leave this town now!" He said urgently pulling Nellie's arm. "Come on where's Sweeney and Jeramey?"

"With my mum-"

"What?! No that's not good!"

"DANIEL! What's going on!?" Nellie screamed.

"Your mother sent for the law. She knows your story."

Nellie froze.

"You need to leave now." Daniel said looking worried.

"No..."

"Nellie you need to leave now!"

"I have to go get Sweeney!"

"Well if he's with your mother than you can't. It's to dangerous!"

But she was already running down the hallway. There was a knock at the door, Daniel cursed, taking a deep breath he answered it.

* * *

"How do you know me?" Sweeney asked dangerously

"I remember you."

Sweeney let out a frantic breath. He looked over at the tea pot, remembering Pirelli, how he figured everything out. Now it was Isabelle's turn.

"How did you figure everything out?" He asked. He decided to talk his way out of this first, before he went all maniac with a tea kettle again.

"I was worried about Nellie. The last letter I received from her, was about sixteen years ago and it said; Albert finally died, you sent me away to that fat oaf, who abused and raped me every night. I'm finally free."

"She wouldn't answer my replies, I got worried. I went to London, every few years. I spied on her. Nothing changed, her shop had no success at all and she seemed miserable. Then one year I went to check on her again and everything had changed. She had a new establishment above her shop... she had customers pouring out. I didn't know how she got so successful so quickly. I asked around."

"There was this beggar woman... named Lucy." Sweeney looked up, anger flashing in his eyes. "She told me everything she knows. She said that the new barber above my daughter's shop was a murderer, that people would walk into the shop and never come out. She said that Nellie was serving his victims to the customers and they were oblivious to it all. I'll be honest, Mr. Barker I was impressed, utterly disgusted but impressed."

"Well it was your daughter's idea." Sweeney said.

"I told you she was sick, poor thing. And you filling her head with all this murdering nonsense. You made her worse!" She screamed, pointing her finger at him.

"You didn't answer my question." Sweeney said. "How do you know me?"

"I said I remembered you. I recognized you. As soon as the beggar woman told me that my daughter was madly in love with this mysterious barber it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. I recognized that hair, those eyes. You have changed Benjamin it's true, but I can still see you behind your demonic veil."

Isabelle stopped in front of Sweeney. She looked at him, her anger gone, she looked apologetic. And she looked at Jeramey with adoration. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, the law will be here soon."

With a _click_ and a flash of silver he pulled his razor out. He pictured Isabelle to laugh or look confused but she only looked sad.

"Go ahead, I'm old I have nothing to live for. All my children are dead, Nellie's insane, she'll run off with you rather than listen to me."

Sweeney held the razor to her throat, touching skin. "Go ahead, Mr. Barker. Teach your son how it's done."

* * *

"Sweeney!" Nellie screamed, frantically banging on the door.

Isabelle moved passed Sweeney, razor still at her throat and she unlocked it.

"Sweeney No!" Nellie screamed, grabbing his arm, slowing pulling the razor away from her mother's throat.

A few minutes went by. No one moved. No one spoke. They heard men in the halls from the floor below, searching rooms.

Nellie burst into tears.

"You would hang me mother? I knew who hated me, but..." Nelle cried.

"Hated you? I loved you. But I needed to do what was done, what was right. You're father loved you way more than he loved me!" She screamed. "But things are different now. I was going to let you get hanged, but now, I am reluctant to do so." She said sadly. "You've changed Eleanor, you've grown, you're stronger, you're...beautiful." She said stroking Nellie's cheek. Nellie looked up at her mother confused, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Isabelle walked over to a curtain hanging next to a portrait on the wall. She pulled it back to reveal a door leading out of the room, down a hallway, and out of the house. "Go." She said.

 _She's letting us go?_ Sweeney thought confused.

"Mother?" Nellie started.

"GO!" She yelled.

Sweeney didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Nellie's arm and rushed her to the hidden door.

"Wait..." Sweeney and Nellie stopped and looked back at Isabelle. "Just let me see him one last time." She asked referring to Jeramey. The little boy hadn't muttered a sound since this whole turn of events started, he must be getting use to things like this. Nellie took him from Sweeney's arms and walked back to her mother. She looked at him lovingly, then she looked at Nellie. "You remember the lake house where we spent some summers?"

"Yes." Nellie said confused.

"Good luck, and be safe." She gave Nellie a kiss on her forehead. Then Sweeney tugged Nellie's arm and they ran down the hallway and out of the mansion.

* * *

Sweeney and Nellie reached the outside.

"What lake house?" Sweeney asked.

"We need to get to Nettie's." Nellie said ignoring him.

"Where are they?" They heard a man's voice scream. It was an officer.

"They left! Hurry! They're on there way to France!" Isabelle screamed. The officer and his men turned back down the road. Nellie and Sweeney moved out of there sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Back! Good lord it's been awhile. Sorry haha. Thank you for those of you still reading this, I will definitely continue. I have plenty of ideas, they just don't happen in the story yet, and it's those stepping stones to get to that part where I'm stumped. So that's why it took me so long. That plus college and work. So those of you enjoying this, I'm so happy that you are and I hope you will continue to enjoy this, and know that the end will not come for a long, long time.**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 19

"France?" Sweeney asked Nellie the second they entered Nettie's home. Daniel met them there after a few minutes. "We're going to some lake house in France and your mother just felt bad about letting the law come for us, then let us go just to what? Give us a running start?"

"More like sending the police in the other direction." Daniel said.

"What?"

"The lake house is in Ireland not France Sweeney" Nellie sighed. She felt so tired, so tired of running, and tired of everything in her life. It's been a good, happy year, and now they have to risk their lives again, go on the run again, putting their little baby at risk.

"Ireland?" So that's where we're going?" Sweeney asked her. She just nodded in reply.

"And you don't have time to lose." Nettie said coming into the room with a bag in her hands. "I packed you some food, now you'll have to quickly run home and grab clothing, personal items, whatever you'll think you will need."

"Thank you Nettie." Nellie said giving her aunt a hug. She kissed Daniel on the cheek and her, Sweeney, and little Jeramey borrowed Daniel's horse and quickly went back to their house to pack personal items, and whatever else they might need.

Nellie put some dresses in the bag as long with some of Sweeney's shirts. The journey wouldn't be that long, Nettie told them that there was a ship leaving to go to Ireland tonight. Her and Daniel knew the sailor and said that he always lets people travel with him by paying money of course. "When is this ship departing?" Sweeney asked he was standing in the living room, supporting Jeramey over his shoulder, the little lad fell asleep again.

Nellie looked at the clock. "In about ten minutes, Nettie said he leaves around eight o'clock, so be better head down to the dock."

"We don't need a ticket?" Sweeney shouted against the wind as they were running towards the dock.

"No. Just give him a few coins and he'll let us on."

They made it to the ship just in time. They boarded and Sweeney realized what a dump this ship was. It wasn't a ship made for travel indeed, it looked as if this sailor only transported goods maybe fish or lumber. Either way it stunk. Most of the stench came from the men. Sweeney didn't know if they were workers or passengers like them, but they were big, smelly, and they looked vicious. Nellie was the only woman aboard and that terrified Sweeney, he would have to never let her out of his sight. The second they boarded the men haven't taken there eyes off her.

"There's a beautiful one." Sweeney heard one of them say. He glared at them and put his arm around Nellie's shoulder.

The ships suddenly made a lurch and moved forward.

Sweeney Todd lifted his head up and breathed in the fresh, sea air. He hasn't been on a ship since Anthony pulled him out of the water and onto that vessel, the one that sailed him home to his loving wife. Or so he hoped, he expected to see Lucy, maybe sitting on the couch with Johanna, instead he found a lonely baker woman kneading dough. Life is crazy that way. He turned his head to look at the woman standing next to him, staring out at the waves, holding their son in her arms, he never expected that he would fall in love with that lonely baker.

A few hours have gone by, it was getting late into the night. Jeramey was asleep on Sweeney's shoulder, Sweeney smiled out at the sea and felt relaxed. He grabbed Nellie's hand which felt clammy, he turned his head to look at her. She looked really pale, sweaty, and green. "You alright, pet?"

She shook her head. "This swaying back and forth, I don't see how these men can stand it."

"You get used to it eventually I suppose. Nellie?" She leaned over and vomited over the rail. "Alright, here why don't you lay down." Sweeney tried to get her to lay down but she just kept on getting sick. All the men were looking over and glaring at them.

Nellie finally drifted off to sleep, which Sweeney was thankful for. He leaned against a wall with Jeramey in his lap, and drifted off to sleep as well.

Nellie was sea sick the whole next day, good news was that the ship would port by the next morning, or at least that's what the sailor said. "It'll be over soon, pet." Sweeney said as he stroked his wife's back as she vomited into the sea.

"I want that woman off." A man growled to his friend.

"The sea is no place for a woman." The other said.

"Then let's get rid of them."

Sweeney, Nellie, and Jeramey were sleeping, when two men grabbed Nellie, carrying her into the air. The put his hand over her mouth but it was too late, she already let out a scream, waking Sweeney up.

"Hey!" He shouted. He scooped Jeramey up, who started crying for the sudden movement. He raced towards the men who were making there way to the edge of the ship.

Sweeney was too late and Nellie was thrown into the sea.

Sweeney punched the man in the face, but three other men flipped him over the rail, Sweeney fell into the water. Then they threw his bag, which Sweeney barely caught before it sank.

"NELLIE!" He screamed over the roar of the waves, and the water smacking him in the face. He could hear the men on the boat laughing and giving each other high fives. He held Jeramey up as high as he could, so that the water wouldn't get into the baby's lungs. "NELLIE!" He couldn't see her. Why wasn't he seeing her? Where was she? Why did she always have to do this? She always had to scare him like this. His stupid bloody wonder. "Nelllllieeee!" He screamed.

"SWEENEY!" _Oh thank God!_ Sweeney thought. He saw her swimming towards him.

"You okay?" He asked her. Sweeney was losing his grip on the bag, trying to hold Jeramey at the same time.  
"It's freezing." Nellie said, grabbing Jeramey, keeping him above water a lot better than Sweeney was doing. Nellie's teeth were chattering. It was then Sweeney realized how cold the water was. It was February, of course the water would be cold, how did he not even notice?

"Come on lets get to the shore." His teeth were chattering now as well. Fortunately the ship was near the shore when Sweeney and Nellie got tossed off. The dock was a few more miles to the left, to the nearest town. The town Sweeney and Nellie needed to go to. On the shore, that was only a few strokes ahead of them, was nothing but a forest. Or from what Sweeney could see it looked like a forest.

Sweeney expected Nellie to be freaking out in the water and he would have to drag her to the shore, but she was swimming pretty well, fast even, and she was only using one hand. He was impressed.

They reached the shore, both out of breath, and Jeramey still crying. Nellie collapsed in the sand. Sweeney leaned over Jeramey, trying to calm him. "Shhh shh it's alright, it's alright now." He said cradling the child.

"Sweeney." Nellie said looking up at the sky, panting.

"Yes, pet."

"I hate the sea."

Sweeney busted out laughing. He hasn't found something so amusing in years. He leaned over and kissed Nellie on the lips. "Then you will never have to be on it again my pet." She smiled and kissed him back.

The sun started to rise, they rested for a little awhile, ate some food, fed Jeramey and started moving towards that town. Sweeney was correct it was a forest. "Okay, so all we have to do is go through the forest to the left, and we should reach the town." Nellie said confidently.

"Which town is it?" Sweeney asked. He was told this lake house was in Ireland, but he never heard what town it was in.

"Wexford."

"Then let's go." Sweeney, picking up Jeramey who was playing with a sea shell.

Nellie looked up at the rising sun as if she just remembered something. "Hey Sweeney?" She went over to him and kissed his cheek, grabbing his hand, as they started walking.

"What is it?"

"It's Valentines Day." She whispered in his ear, smiling.

Sweeney smiled and shook his head at her. They just got thrown off a ship into a freezing ocean and swam all the way to the shore. Now they have to walk through a frozen forest, who knows how long. And she's thinking about Valentines Day. Ridiculous.

 **I had to look up Wexford lol! I didn't want to make up a town and I thought 'hmm, what's a southern city in Ireland near the coast? To the Google'**

 **Happy Valentines Day guys! Raise a glass if your single saps like me and your going to watch chick flicks all night!**


	20. Chapter 20

Haunted dreams

Chapter 20

Winter is the worst! Sweeney decided after about seven hours of walking through a forest, the ground making a crunch under there feet with all the frozen leaves. It wasn't a pretty frozen forest either, with ice-cycles hanging from tree limbs, and white everywhere. It was dark, the trees were covered in ice but it didn't looked pretty, and it was cold, so cold. He could see his own breath. Jeramey was inside his coat, literally. It was the only way to keep the boy warm, hopefully he had plenty of air. He would whimper and move his arms and legs now and then which proved he was still alive.

It just had to be winter! Last time they went hiking for their lives to find a new home, it had been warm outside. And Sweeney was miserable then. To make matters worse Nellie kept sniffling. Sweeney prayed that she wasn't getting sick, bad stuff just keeps happening to them. They do deserve some bad luck I suppose, as a punishment.

Jeramey started crying, because he got hungry. "Switch." Nellie said taking Jeramey and putting him in her coat, where he started suckling, then falling asleep. They walked for another three hours before Sweeney dropped the bag. "Okay lets stop for the night."

"No lets keep going." Nellie complained.

"We've been walking for ten hours, my legs are going to fall off. Besides aren't you hungry?"

"Well lets eat, sit down for awhile, and keep going."

"No we're staying here and getting some sleep."

Nellie sighed. She didn't want to sleep until she was in her new home.

"How are you not tired?" Sweeney asked her.

She was tired, very much, but she was afraid if they fell asleep in this weather they wouldn't wake up.

"I'm not sleeping! I won't wake up." She told him.

"Yes, just list off all the negative things, that's going to help." He answered sarcastically. He looked at her and sighed. She looked pale, her lips were a dark pink, almost purple, and her nose and cheeks were red. She was shivering her little butt off, she looked so beautiful. He wanted her, he didn't care if it was cold out, he wanted her so bad right now. He put his hand around her neck and pulled her to him, and kissed her lips. Both of their lips were chapped, almost bleeding from the cold. He kept her in his embrace. "We'll sleep like this. All snuggled up, that your not going to freeze, I promise. Now rest." She sighed, and kissed him again as her answer to him.

They sat down, their backs up against a tree. They were wrapped in a blanket together, but they were still freezing. They ate some bread and cheese. It still had a salty taste to it, where all their belongings got thrown into the sea.

"I'd kill for some hot soup right now." Sweeney said.

"Kill who?" She smiled at her joke. Sweeney smiled too and kissed her cheek.

"Anyone." He answered. Nellie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sweeney peeked under the blanket to where Jeramey was asleep in their laps. "At least one of us is warm." Which he was, Jeramey was the only one who still had his normal color in his face. Sweeney and Nellie looked like zombies. Pale skin, rosy noses, dark circles under there eyes.

"Shouldn't we try to build a fire?" Nellie asked shakily as if her voice was frozen. Building a fire would be a good idea, but he didn't want to risk somebody seeing the smoke, somebody like the law.

"Just try to get some sleep."

They drifted in and out of consciousness all night. They kept their fingers interlocked tightly together, so if Sweeney felt Nellie's hand go limp he would know to immediately do everything in his power to get her to wake up. They pulled the blanket up over there heads which made it a little more warmer, and slept until the snow shown in the sky.

The next day they continued walking until they finally saw the town of Wexford on the horizon. Only about 20 miles away Sweeney figured. They were almost there.

They stopped to rest now and then but they kept moving. Nellie refused to sleep, with the town so close in their reach. And Sweeney honestly agreed with her. Why sleep on the hard frozen ground, when he could be in a warm bed by tonight?

Two hours in it started snowing. Four hours in and Nellie kept sniffling and coughing. Eight hours in and she collapsed.

"Nellie." Sweeney didn't have the energy to scream. She was exhausted and probably sick. She needed rest, but they were right there! The entrance to the city was a few feet a way. "Come on Nellie get up we're almost there." He shook her. But she wouldn't budge.

Fear clenched at his heart. "Nellie." His voice came out somewhere between a whisper and a screech. He slapped her across the face. She only moaned. "Come on get up." He said weakly. She opened her eyes and she looked past him, to the sky, dazed, expressionless.

Her face was red, her eyes were dark, and her lips...were blue. She had frost forming in her hair. "I can't go anymore" she whispered weakly.

She was dying.

Sweeney had Jeramey in his coat again, the baby hadn't moved in awhile either. Sweeney looked up at the sky, at the stars. Is this a nightmare? Has all of this been a nightmare?

He looked down at Nellie and her eyes were closed. An angry, annoyed, and fearful growl came from deep inside his throat. He was not going to lose his family, not again!

"Nellie." He screeched. He looked up at the town, just two feet in front of them. He tried to carry her, but he fell down. He just didn't have the strength. "No." He started to cry, and could feel his tears turn to ice on his cheeks. "Help!" He screamed as loud as he could. "Help!" No one was coming, no one heard him. He kept on screaming the best he could, but his throat kept clenching up, he just wasn't loud enough.

He looked at Nellie again, and felt her pulse. She was still alive. He needed her to wake up, to come back to him. He needed to do everything in his power to wake her up.

He started to pull her skirts up, and unbuckle his pants. He didn't want to (well actually yes he did, it's been awhile) but he had to. He had to do this or she would die.

Jeramey was still under the coat between them, and he started crying.

What he was about to do would wake her up, it was also a way to keep warm.

He thrusted into her. Hard.

It was so dry. But it was so warm. And it worked, she gasped and opened her eyes. Though she still looked dazed, and didn't say anything.

Sweeney lifted his head and he let out a scream, a loud one this time. He had strength again. His adrenalin kicked in. "HELP!"

He saw a light turn on, some one with a torch was facing them.

"Quick someone help get them to a physician." He heard a voice say.

He pulled out of Nellie, seconds later two men came up and pulled the two of them to their feet and helped carry them into the town.

"My son." Sweeney said, weak again. A woman was there and she unbuttoned his coat and held the child.

Sweeney's head bobbed down, he saw the ground moving under him, and then darkness.

Sweeney jerked his head up, his eyes wide, and he gasped. He was in a hospital. Suddenly everything that happened came rushing back to him. He held his head a groaned. Then he remembered his wife. He turned his head and there she was laying in the bed next to him. She was sleeping, and she looked pale, as if she were sick. Her hand was hanging off of the bed. He reached out and grabbed it. At least now she felt warm.

The opening of the door made Sweeney jump. The doctor walked in, a clipboard in his hands. The man looked up at Sweeney and smiled.

"Ah I see your awake. The sailor, Jack, said that you two were thrown off of his ship. How terrible. You walked through the forest, I'm guessing?"

Sweeney nodded.

"Well anyway, you two almost froze to death out there. Good thing that man saw you out of his house window when he did."

"I'm doctor Killian by the way." He said shaking Sweeney's hand. "Welcome to Wexford."

"Where's my son?" Sweeney demanded.

"He is in the nursery, he's being well taken care of, and his fine."

"Can you bring him to me?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes, I'll have the nurse bring him." Doctor Killian left the room. Sweeney moved into a sitting position and slowly stood up. God he's legs hurt! Too much walking, in cold.

A few minutes later a nurse came in with Jeramey. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Sweeney's eyes grew wide with fear.

"He said he's first word. And you weren't there to hear it."

Sweeney sighed, putting a hand to his chest. Realizing what the nurse just said he looked at Jeramey in her arms, playing with a toy, and smiled. He said his first word! Sweeney took him in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"You spoke Jeramey?" He asked the baby smiling. Jeramey just looked up and gave his father his classic toothless grin.

"He woke up and looked around confused, then said Dadda as if asking where you were. He's a smart baby, he is." Said nurse said smiling.

"Thank you" he smiled at the nurse, who smiled again and left the room. Sweeney turned to Nellie laying in the bed and his smile faltered.

"And we're back to her not waking up, Jeramey." Sweeney said sadly. As his son played with his finger.

 **Nellie just loves to be a sleeping beauty doesn't she? Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 21

It was the year 1785, London England. I was sixteen years old, I've been married to Albert for a year. Ben and Lucy were living upstairs. I was sitting in my parlor trying not to cry my eyes out. I had a bruise on my cheek where Albert smacked me. I wished I could drink some alcohol. But I couldn't. I was pregnant. Three months now. I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That immediately perked me up. I lifted my head excitedly, knowing the person who was about to come into my shop.

"Hey Mrs. Lovett, sorry to bother you at this hour but we were wondering if we could borrow some tea bags?" Benjamin Barker said very cheery.

"Uh yeah, no problem." I said, wiping a tear from my cheek, which Ben noticed.

"Hey, you aright?" He asked me as he took a seat across from me.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, no need to worry. Here's some tea bags." I smiled setting them in front of him.

"Hey is that a bruise?" He asked noticing the mark on my cheek.

"Oh that. It's just a spot or something, no matter." I said rubbing the mark with my hand.

Ben chuckled at me. "It's a bruise Mrs. Lovett."

I giggled. I couldn't help it, he was too adorable. And that smile... how could I not smile back. "How many times have I told you Mr. B, that you can call me Nellie."

"Why do you stay with a man that treats you this way?"

"I'm alright. I can take care of myself."

"I know. That's why I asked. Why do you stay with such a monster?" I took a deep sigh. Hand on my stomach, under the table so Ben couldn't see. I have thought of leaving Albert before. Several times. But there's no way I could now. Besides I don't care how much Albert hurts me, as long as I get to see Ben in my life.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because your my friend, and I don't want to leave you."

He smiled at me and sweetly brushed my bruise cheek with his hand.

"Ben! What are you doing down here?" Lucy asked rudely from the doorway. Neither one of us heard her come down.

"I was just asking Mrs. Lovett for some tea bags, dear."

"Well we don't need them that badly, come on." She glared at me and went back upstairs hands clutching her huge belly.

"Sorry, she's about to give birth any day now, so she's a little hormonal. Well I better get back to her." He said standing up.

I looked sadly at the floor.

Ben turned back to face me from the doorway. "Goodnight Mrs... Nellie." He smiled and turned to go upstairs.

The second he was gone, my tears returned.

Flash forward one months ahead. I was on my way to the bake house to prepare the pies for the day.

"Eleanor?" Lucy called at me. Why the hell she was in my house without an invitation I didn't know, and I tried not to slap her face off.

"What do you want? And I do have a front door for you to knock on by the way."

"I'm just stopping by real quick to tell you something. I have a baby to take care of you know."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm very busy too, so what is it you'd like to tell me?"

"Stay away from my husband."

"Excuse me?"

"I see you talking to him, flirting with him behind my back all the time."

"We're friends."

"I see you flirt with him!" She screamed. "So stop if you'd please."

"Ha! You can't tell me what to do."

I was standing on the stairs to my bake house, facing Lucy, my back to the bottom of the stairs. Lucy glared at me, I glared back. She was at a lost for words, I felt proud of myself for winning our little verbal fight.

She gave an annoyed grunt and shoved my shoulders hard. I lost my balance and fell down the stairs.

I leaned up on the floor and immediately saw red. I was bleeding. Hard. From... down there. My baby! No! I screamed and cried, looking up at Lucy like she was the most evil thing I've ever seen in my life.

Her eyes got wide with horror and guilt as the realization hit her. But instead of helping me, she just walked away.

heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I weakly lifted my head up. I hoped it was Ben, but it wasn't. It would never have been him coming to comfort me. Albert leaned over me.

"You clumsy bitch." He said and roughly picked me up and threw me down on the coach. Then left to go to the pub.

* * *

"Miss. Hey. Can you hear me?" That voice sounded far away. Nellie could barely understand it. "Can you hear me?" The female voice kept saying. Nellie felt like she was falling. The feeling shook her awake. Her eyes shot open. _Where am I?_

"Miss? You're awake!" A nurse said cheerily in an Irish accent. Nellie put her hand on her head. She felt like she got ran over by a carriage. "Easy miss, rest. You almost froze to death, your husband got you here just in time."

Her husband. Albert? No, not Albert he was dead. It was Sweeney. Sweeney Todd. She was in the present now. She just had the most haunting dream of her life, because it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

When she had enough strength to be on her feet again, she walked into the hospital's lobby. Sweeney was sitting there in the floor, playing with Jeramey. Her face lit up seeing them, her real family, the loves of her life. She walked over to them. "Nellie!" Sweeney said excitedly. He quickly stood up and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go then." He said. That made Nellie laugh. Poor man had to wait around in a hospital full of sick and injured to wait on her to wake up.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a day."

"Oh. Well that's better than a month." She laughed.

He joined her. "Yeah, thank god."

He slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up Jeramey. "So where is our house?" Sweeney asked.

"The deed to it should be in the bag or..." Nellie looked down at his pants remembering how they got thrown into an ocean. "Or your pocket."

"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath. He fished around in his pocket and found the deed. It was wet but still read-able. "It'll have to do."

"Then let's go." Nellie smiled.

They made their way to the mayors house to discuss the deed they had, and take over the ownership of Nettie's lake house.

"Mama." A little voice said that made them both stop in their tracks.

"Oh yeah. While you were asleep he learned how to speak." Sweeney said.

Nellie looked at Jeramey and her heart melted. She took her baby in her arms and kissed him on his little forehead. "mama" She laughed and hugged him to her chest as Sweeney grabbed her hand.

 **Please Review guys! And to the same person who usually always reviews I love you! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 22

"I'm Mr. Waters, lovely to meet you. Where did you say you came from again? Well anyway welcome to Wexford."

"He talks more than you do." Sweeney muttered in Nellie's ear. Which made her laugh, catching Mr. Waters attention and he turned around from the bookcase he was looking at to look at her.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing." Nellie and Sweeney said at the same time.

"Well anyway I hope you love this town, we have nice beaches, meadows, and a lovely market, beautiful parks..." He kept going and going and going.

Nellie and Sweeney both sighed in annoyance. This man Nick Waters was the mayor of this town. He was kind, cheerful, very talkative. He had a bald head and a big, round belly.

"So what house are you planning to buy today?" He said excitedly.

"I have the deed here." Sweeney said handing the document to him. "Sorry, it's a little wrinkled."

He stared at the document, "Ah well this is a deed to two houses, one that is half owned and one that is fully owned." He looked up at the two's confused faces. "Shall we look at the both of them then?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Sweeney said.

They walked through the town, Mr. Waters pointing out several buildings to them. Along the walk the man took up plenty of time asking them about their past. Not a good subject to ask either of them. "So where are ya from?"

"London." Nellie said.

"So what brought you to Wexford, Ireland?"

 _Falling in love with a demon barber, helping him get revenge, aka murdering all of humanity and baking them into pies allowing the law to find out, causing us to flee for our lives._ "Just wanted a change."

"I can understand that." He said brightly as they kept on walking.

"Hey where's the barber shops?" Sweeney asked.

"We actually don't have any. Our last barber died a few months ago and we still need a replacement. Men have learned to shave themselves."

"Well you have a barber now." Sweeney told him.

Mr. Waters looked at them a little confused.

"I was a barber back in London."

"Oh my goodness! Bless you for moving here, you just saved a lot of lives." The mayor shouted with glee.

 _Saved a lot of lives, nice pun._ Nellie thought, and cracked a smile at. Which Sweeney noticed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she smiled, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Alright here we are. This is the half-owned house." It was a little brown and white cottage in a little residential area, very close to the neighboring houses. Which Sweeney didn't like. They walked inside and Sweeney wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

Everything was frilly and lacy, and bleh. Nellie on the other hand loved it. _It's THE house. The one I always fantasied about!_ The only thing that was missing, was that it wasn't across from the sea, which right now she was okay with. It was little, quaint, and cozy. Her dream house!

"Well. What do you think?" Mr. Waters asked them.

"I love it!" Nellie squealed.

"It's only half owned?" Sweeney asked.

"Yes, you'll have to rent it, the neighbors next door are the owners."

"Oh we're not worried about renting or owning." Nellie said.

Sweeney re-positioned Jeramey on his hip. The baby looked around the house and then up at his father as if to say 'you expect me to grow up here'. Nellie ran up to the two of them and hugged them and kissed both of their foreheads. "Sweeney it's perfect!"

"Ugh" he said in reply.

"So would you like to sign the documents, maybe go negotiate with the neighbors?" Mr. Waters asked them.

"Yes!"

"No." Sweeney said. Nellie looked back at him. "It's small. How many bedrooms does it have?"

"That doesn't matter." Nellie said.

"Two." The mayor told them.

"Two" Sweeney hissed at Nellie.

"What is the big deal?" Nellie whispered.

"I hate it." Sweeney said to both of them.

"Sweeney."

"I hate it, this house looks like shit."

That threw cheerful Mr. Waters off guard.

Nellie glared at him, and also flashed her puppy dog eyes.

Mr. Waters started talking about all the advantages of having this house would be. Sweeney walked over to the window and looked out.

"Dadda." Jeramey said pointing at the window.

"What, lad?" He looked out the window and notice a giant, dark, three stories, almost castle looking manor on top of this huge hill. Behind it was... a lake!

"Pardon him," Nellie was saying.

"Hey what's that's one?" Sweeney asked.

They all poked their heads in the window. "That is the fully owned house actually." He looked down at the deed. "The one Ms. Castellian owns. It's a nice one, huge, has a big back yard, and a lake off to the right."

Sweeney smirked at Nellie as if to say 'what now'. "We'll take it." Sweeney said.

"Sweeney, we haven't even seen it."

"Don't need to I'm sure it's beautiful. Better than this one anyway. And we don't have to pay rent so we'll be spending less money."

"Actually you'll be spending more money." Mr. Waters said. "It's empty, not furnished, plumbing could use some work, and there are a few holes in the ceiling."

Nellie crossed her arms at Sweeney, flashing him the "mother disapproval look".

"If you'd like to see it though?"

"Yes we would."

Nellie continued to seethe the whole walk up the hill to the manor. "Jeramey's is actually the one who pointed it out." Sweeney was assuring her. "I'm not the only one that wants it, he does as well." She continued to seethe, not looking at him. "Come on. How could you say no to this face." He held Jeramey out in front of her face. It made her sigh, then smile.

They reached the house. Alright, Nellie had to admit, it was quiet beautiful. And spacious, very spacious. It was three stories tall, not counting the attic. The wood was thick, dark pine on the outside. A lighter color of wood on the inside. It was like a giant log cabin, with a lake. Nellie couldn't remember staying here when she was little. But it had to be the same house. There wasn't another house Nettie owned that had a lake.

"How many bedrooms?" Nellie asked, mimicking Sweeney from earlier.

"Well like I said the rooms are all unfurnished so whatever you'd like to be a bedroom, or something else is up to you."

"We'll take it." Sweeney said again.

"Yeah, sure." Nellie sighed.

"Great! Signed here." Mr. Waters said handing Sweeney a pen. Sweeney wrote down his signature. "Lovely. Now I would recamend going into town, and get started on furnishing, or resting, it's up to you even though their is no bed or couch or anything, but I know you've had a long journey. The people in this town are very friendly and they would love to meet you, especially their new barber. So I'll leave you to it, enjoy!" With that he was out of the house.

Sweeney set his bag down on the floor, and Jeramey was contently crawling around on the floor. The two of them already feeling at home. Nellie stood there looking sullen. "Oh wipe that look off your face." Sweeney complained.

"There's no bloody furniture."

"That's why we will go get some."

She put her head in her hands and started pacing.

"Nellie, look." He grabbed her from behind. "Look at this room, what do you see?"

"Nothing, empty, wooden." He put his hands over her eyes.

"Imagine what you want it to look like, anything in the world." He waited a moment and uncovered her eyes.

Nellie smiled seeing a cozy living room. A long, fluffy crimson rug on the floor, a fireplace built in the wall (well that was actually already there) a dark red wooden coffee table, a velvet couch, with matching arm chairs spread throughout the room. A sun room was connected to this one, she pictured flowers in all the windows. She turned around to look over the connecting hallway, where the grand pine door were. Then the kitchen. She could imagine the long cooking niche.

The sink was still in here, and it didn't look too bad, could use a new oven though, at least the stove was still in good condition. There was a door in the corner of the kitchen that lead into a long room, perfect for a dining room.

She excitedly ran up the still sturdy stairs to a hallway filled with all kinds of assortments of rooms, but the one that was towards the end of the hallway was the biggest and that would be the master bedroom.

Alright Nellie will admit, she's in love with this home. "Whatever your imagining, will come true." Sweeney said.

"It looks nice." She smiled then squealing with joy threw herself in his arms. "I love it!"

"Let's get shopping then."

As they were leaving the house, Nellie scooped up Jeramey and Sweeney noticed a letter at the foot of the door. "We already have mail." He shouted to Nellie, content with how his voice echoed. "Ah Nettie." He said handing it to her. They both opened and read the letter.

 _'Hopefully by now you will be settled down in this house. I do hope that you two will like it. I forgot to mention that their is a half owned home that Daniel and I used to visit and stay in sometimes. We are actually planning on moving there or at least I am. Anyway I also forgot to mention that this home doesn't have any furniture. Sorry about that, but here is some money that should cover everything you will need. Love you both and I will visit soon. Love Nettie.'_

 **I pretty much described my dream house the best I could. I find it hard to describe houses. I like really big Manors those are cool. Anyway review pretty please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 23

Sweeney drifted in and out of sleep on the hard wood floor. Him, Nellie and Jeramey were wrapped in a blanket near the fire on the floor in the living room. They still didn't have furniture, they got the bathroom fixed first. The plumbing honestly wasn't too messed up. They also got a new oven, and a freezer box that has yet to have any ice in it. The next thing to get, in Sweeney's opinion, should be a bed. This floor sucked! Nellie and Jeramey were using his body as a pillow, so of course they were both comfortable, leaving him to suffer. But he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

He dreamed he was in a market. His dream self was running around frantically, as if he were looking for something, or someone. The market was empty. They were the only ones there, him and the mystery girl he was looking for. She was standing there, about 5 feet from him. She was standing at the flower booth looking at pink roses, her favorite flower. Her back was turned to him. She was the most beautiful girl Sweeney Todd as ever seen. She was more beautiful than Nellie, and she was more beautiful than Lucy.

She had long, dark brown hair, with a little wave and curl to it. She wore a faded blue dress, simple, no bows or lace, or even a corset. She didn't need a corset. She was a young adult, around fourteen Sweeney was guessing.

His dream self got so nervous when he saw her. He wanted to speak to her, to grab her hand. He took slow steps up to her. His hand reached out, hovering over her shoulder. He was about to put his hand down on her shoulder and turn her around to talk to her. At least to see her beautiful eyes.

To his surprise she turned around to look at him first. He called out her name. She had chocolate brown eyes, the same color has her mother's eyes. She had her mother's nose and cheekbones as well. Her brown hair fell loose over her shoulders, a few loose strands hung in her eyes. Her eyes lit up bright, and she grinned at him, as if she thought he was silly.

"Dad, what are doing?" She laughed.

* * *

 _BONG BONG BONG._ The grandfather clock rang. One of the few pieces of furniture that was actually in the house and it HAD to be a grandfather clock. And just when Sweeney got some sleep. He heard Jeramey cry, and he felt Nellie's weight shifting off of him. "Good morning" Nellie said, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"We are getting a bed." He said groggily.

"I know."

He rubbed his eyes, thinking back to his dream, trying to understand it. He was pretty sure it wasn't a dream, it was a glance into the future. He saw the most beautiful girl he will ever see, and it was his own daughter. His future daughter. "Johanna" he whispered. He sat up and looked at Nellie. She was rummaging through the bag looking for Jeramey's bottle. It still had some fresh milk in it. She was trying to ween him.

"Ugh, we're going to have to get groceries." She said feeding Jeramey. He stared at Nellie, longing to make that angel he saw in his dreams become real.

 _In time Sweeney_ , he told himself, _we have a home to build first._

It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and the snow was melting. Some of the men from the town dropped off a couch, dining table, and chairs early that morning. Sweeney tipped them. Nellie left to go to the market to look at some wallpaper. Sweeney was positioning the couch in the living room. And positioned the table and chairs in the dining room. It was all coming together nicely. He heard a knock on the door.

He had no idea what time it was, the clock said it was mid day. Nellie still hasn't returned. Which didn't bother Sweeney he knew she would have a lot to look for.

He opened the door it was Mr. Waters with three bags of grocery items in his arms.

"Good afternoon!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello."

"I went to the liberty of getting you some groceries." He said coming inside the house and dumping everything on the kitchen niche that was installed yesterday. Sweeney pulled some money out and handed it to him. "Ahh that won't be necessary, I'm honored to help out."

"Well thank you."

"Now, I got you the basics. Eggs, cheese, milk, flour, bread, and lots of fruits and vegetables. The price of dairy is up in this town, I usually tell people that its cheaper just to have your own chicken coop and goat. You certainly have the room for it in the back yard. But it's up to you. If you do decide though." He pointed out the window. "I would suggest having them near the lake, away from the woods, so the side of the house, not the back. There have been cases of wolves in your back yard here."

Sweeney glared at him. "You don't think you could have mentioned that a bit sooner." He looked out the back yard at the never ending forest. Wolves roam in there, quite close to the house to it sounded like. Well that's just great.

"You're family will be alright." He assured him. "Just don't go into those woods." He smiled. Sweeney went back to unpacking the groceries. "Sorry I didn't get any meat. I figured your wife is a vegetarian." Sweeney looked up him, surprised. "She saw a meat pie and screamed at it. Well I'll leave alone, I know you two are very busy getting everything together. Have a good day." He said tipping his hat, and was out the door.

Sweeney put all the vegetables away, sighing. _Poor Nellie. She would tremble at the sight of a meat pie._ She still to be okay with eating meat though. But then again she was pregnant and it was probably just what she was craving. He hasn't seen her eat meat since.

* * *

Nellie and Sweeney were constantly going back and forth from the market for the next three weeks. They got a bed, rugs, wallpaper, some various other things and the master bedroom was ready.

It took four months and the house was ALMOST complete. Just a few more touches here and there. Sweeney put the house on hold for awhile, because today was Jeramey's birthday.

Nellie was in the kitchen making cup cakes.

"Should I put up decorations?" She asked Sweeney.

"Doesn't matter. He's only two."

"Yes! That's a big deal!"

"Not like when he turned one." Sweeney laughed. "Nellie, please don't work so hard."

"I'm fine."

"You've been very stressed lately."

Nellie let loose a deep sigh. "I know. It's just this house. I want to make a great living environment, and should we get a chicken coop or not? What do you think? Where have these two years gone?"

"You need to take it easy. Stop worrying so much." Sweeney said stroking her shoulders.

Nellie went back to watching the oven, making sure the cakes didn't burn. Sweeney kissed her neck. "You know, since it's been two years... it's been awhile... and-"

"No." Nellie said simply.

"Why?" Sweeney said suddenly.

"I can't."

"Why? It's been two years, that's plenty of time. Nellie please."

"No. There is so much work to do still. With the house, and you haven't even bought the barber shop yet and got to work." Sweeney looked at her with pleading eyes. Nellie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I just don't want another child right now."

Sweeney sighed and removed her hands from him and walked away without saying anything else.

Daniel and Nettie came over later that night and they all celebrated. Nellie lit Jeramey's little cupcake with a candle and her and Sweeney blew out for him.

Nettie made Jeramey a blanket to go on his new bed, and Daniel got him a little ball to play with. Nellie got him some books thinking it was time he start learning to read. Sweeney made him a toy razor.

He has been spending months on it. It all started when they were back at the beach house, Nellie and Sweeney would always notice how Jeramey would find a way to get a hold of one of Sweeney's razors. And he would cry when it was taken away from him. So Sweeney took one of his razors, one that had a dull blade and he wrapped in thin, clear plastic, really tight. The razor looked like a razor but it couldn't hurt anybody. Jeramey loved it! His face lit up with joy. He got up on his little legs and ran towards his dad, with his arms out wide.

"Thanks Papa!" He shouted with glee.

"When did he learn to walk?" Nettie exclaimed.

"Just a few months ago." Nellie said.

"Well why didn't you tell us!?"

"We've been a little busy stocking a house that doesn't have any furniture!" Nellie said throwing a pillow at her aunt. Nettie smiled and rolled her eyes at Nellie.

"Papa's gift is the best!" Jeramey said sitting on the floor playing with the razor.

"Well thank you." Nellie said to him. He got up and stumbled toward her, hugging her legs.

"I beat you." Sweeney said sarcastically. Nellie stuck her tongue out to him. "Don't worry you'll win with the next one." Sweeney told her, making her blush.

"Oh next one?" Daniel said looking at Nellie, his eye brows raised.

Nellie just blushed, looking at Sweeney's smirk she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Night time came and Daniel and Nettie went to go stay in that little half-owned house at the bottom of the hill.

Nellie put Jeramey down for the night. "Happy birthday, darling." She said kissing his forehead. "Night, mommy." He answered drifting off to sleep.

Sweeney locked himself in the bedroom. He couldn't have Nellie coming in to early, and the surprise wasn't ready yet.

He lit candles, he had vases full of daisies, roses, gillyflowers, and baby's breath all over the room. Nellie's favorite flowers. Everything was perfect! He went and unlocked the door, knowing Nellie would be back from putting Jeramey down for the night any minute now. He stripped his clothes off. He laid on the bed, butt naked, with a smile on his face. He heard the door open and took a deep breath and prepared himself.

Nellie came in, looked at his naked body, and immediately busted out laughing.

Sweeney's confidence faltered. He tried so hard to be romantic and she's laughing at him. It made him upset.

"Oh my God!" Nellie laughed. Holding her ribs, and tears coming out of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sweeney demanded.

She kept on laughing. "Hahaha I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Its just... hahaha"

Sweeney blushed furiously.

"Flowers. Really?" And she kept on laughing. Pissing Sweeney off. "You forgot the rose petals on the bed."

Sweeney glared at her looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." She smiled and kissed him. "This is sweet. It's just so... unlike you."

"It was all for waste wasn't it?"

Nellie stared at him for awhile, thinking.

"Oh what the hell" She said untieing her corset, and pulling her dress off.

Sweeney kissed her hungerly and they both collapsed onto their new bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm out of school for summer now so I'll plenty of more time to write now, yay! Hope you guys are still enjoying this and still reading it haha.**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 24

"Best sex ever!" Sweeney said facing the ceiling.

"Hmmhmm." Nellie replied.

They made love twice that night, and Sweeney swears it was the most passion he has ever felt in his life. Nellie on the other hand wasn't as surprise as Sweeney was. She was just so used to it by now. She's made love to Sweeney so many times. But she had to admit, last night was pretty great. Usually Sweeney was rough, because he didn't care about her, how she felt during the exchange. He only cared about his own pleasure. But last night, Nellie could tell he was starting to feel something for her. She looked at the ceiling and blushed furiously.

They both turned over so that they were facing each other.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked her.

She just shrugged and blushed more. He kissed her forehead.

They laid there and stared at each other until they heard little footsteps running down the hall. The bedroom door opened. Jeramey crawled up onto the bed, sitting in between his parents.

Nellie sat up, the bed's blankets covering her body. "Good morning" she said brightly.

"Hi" Jeramey said.

Sweeney moved out from under the covers, tackling his son, who squealed in delight.

"Put some clothes on!" Nellie shouted at him.

He dropped Jeramey down passed the bedroom door frame. "Go to the kitchen and wait for breakfast okay?"

"Okay" he ran off towards the kitchen, as fast as his tiny legs would take him.

Nellie thew herself into Sweeney's arms laughing playfully just as he was turning around, surprising him. She kissed him and released herself from his embrace. He wanted so badly to drag her back to bed, but Jeramey would just come back into the room before they would be able to finish anything. Only bad thing about having kids, your privacy is gone.

Both of them got dressed. Nellie picked up the flowers to change the water in the vases. "So you like them then?" Sweeney asked her.

"Of course." She said giving him a look saying 'obviously'.

They got dressed and ready for the day.

"So." Nellie said setting a plate of eggs on the table in front of them. "Have you bought the barber shop yet?" She asked looking at Sweeney.

"What's the rush?" He said playfully.

She leaned her elbows on the table, playfully looking back at him. "If you want more children, then your going to have to get a job."

"I have to go check every single shop in this town. You do realize that."

"Mr. Waters said there used to be a barber in this town." Nellie said looking confused.

"Yes." He said not grasping what she was saying.

She smiled at him in annoyance. "So just use that barber's old shop."

"I don't know what building it is."

"Then ask."

"Come with me." Sweeney said pouting. "I want to spend time with you."

Nellie stared at him wondering when he became such a flirt. "What about Jeramey?"

"Nettie and Daniel said they would take him for the day. Would you like to go to the park Jer?" He said smiling at his son.

"Ya." He said happily.

* * *

After breakfast Sweeney took Jeramey down to Nettie's little half owned home. When he got back, Nellie was standing near the entrance to the basement, looking curious. "Okay Jeramey is their cute, little, pain for the day now. Are you ready to go into town?"

She turned to look a him, "just a minute." She looked back at the basement steps. "I'm curious about something."

"Well take your time. We have all day." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She jumped back from his embrace. "And we will not be spending it that way."

"What way?" He said with a flirtatious grin on his face.

"You know what way." She grinned back. He tried to trap her in his arms again and she playfully smacked his hands away. He smacked her hands away and they both ended up adorably wrestling and laughing.

"Stop" she laughed. She lost the fight and was in his arms being kissed passionately. After claiming her lips for a long time, he went to her neck. "You made me lose my train of thought." She complained.

"Oh what a shame" he said while kissing her neck.

"Got it!" She said with an excited gasp. He stopped his kissing to look at her. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "I don't remember much about this house from the time I was in it before." She smiled. "But I think I recall their being a bathhouse."

"A bathhouse?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure your not thinking of bake house?"

"No. Bathhouse. There is a cellar down there though." She said looking towards the basement.

"And, you want to explore it?"

"Uh huh." She said grinning. "Just to find the bathhouse."

He stepped past her and opened the door, which slowly shifted open with a loud screech. "After you." She nodded and moved down the stairs. "Don't fall." He teased.

"Don't push me." She teased back.

"I would never. You might be pregnant."

"I'm not going to be pregnant after one night." She continued to tease.

"You might."

* * *

They reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. It was dark and dank. Stretched before them was a long dark hallway, the walls were covered in stone. Sweeney rather liked it down here, it was quiet. "So where's this mysterious bathhouse? If it even exists."

"I don't know. I mean I know it's down here, I just don't remember where." She looked back at Sweeney, smiled, and then bolted off down the hallway shouting "race you".

"Nellie!" He protested. Then ran after her. _Stupid woman, what is she thinking. It could be dangerous down here._ Nellie kept on running, looking for the bathhouse. And Sweeney kept on chasing her. While doing so, he started to realize that this cellar could hold more than just a bathhouse. It was huge. And it seemed to stretch on for miles. "Nellie!" He screamed urgently. He can certainly picture her getting herself lost down here. But she didn't care. She just kept going until, eventually he couldn't see her anymore.

Not cool. What started out to be fun could turn into panic and Sweeney did not like it one bit. He came across a door on the right, and he took it, assuming that Nellie went that way. Now he was in the next level downward and it just happened to be a sewer. Someone would definitely not put a bathhouse down in the sewers. "Nell." He shouted. He officially lost her now. Yet he kept on walking straight. He came to a ledge and jumped down from it, oblivious to the ghost of a boy that almost grabbed him.

* * *

Nellie was having more fun than Sweeney was. She laughed and playfully kept on running. Maybe her good mood was because she wasn't as stubborn as Sweeney was and knew how to have a good time. Or maybe it was because she wasn't in the sewers. Better yet, she found the bathhouse.

Sweeney walked through the sewer, the water splashing under his feet. He kept feeling drafts of air hitting him. The air was also making a whistle sound. Was there wind down here? He came around a corner and found stairs leading up. He grabbed the railing. "Mista T" a voice said that made him stop and turn around. He looked down the hallway, and didn't see anything. "Mista T". He looked harder, straining his eyes and ears in the dark but couldn't see anything. Who's saying his name? It's not Nellie. It doesn't sound like her voice. He ignored it and continued climbing up the stairs. He reached the top. "Mista T." The voice was right in his ear. He jumped beating at the air.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

No reply.

He quickly closed the door behind him. Maybe it was the one glass of wine he had last night. Maybe Nellie put something in his eggs. Or maybe he was going mad (or more mad). He was shaking and his hands went clammy. Sweeney Todd doesn't believe in ghosts, but he could swore he just heard the voice of Tobias Ragg.

The stone turned to soft marble. She saw a gigantic pool shaped ring in the middle of the room surrounded by giant columns on either side. _Okay, I can live with this_. She thought looking at the bathhouse. Kings in England probably don't have it this good. She walked up to it, stepped inside, and checked the faucet. It seemed to be in good condition still. She turned behind her, looking back the way she came. Where did Sweeney go? She decided she better go look for him. She walked away from the bathhouse, making a reminder in her head to where it was. And she headed deeper into the cellar.

"Sweeney... Sweeney where are you?" She wandered in the dark shouting his name. She went around another corner that led to a dead end. Turning back around just led her to another dead end. She'll admit it, she was lost, and not having fun anymore. She stopped and looked around, letting lose a big, annoying sigh she took another right. "Sweeney." She crossed into one hallway and felt a chill run down her spine. She heard footsteps. "Sweeney, is that you?" She had an uneasy feeling. She knew it wasn't him but she turned to look anyway. She saw the shadow of a man lunge at her. She screamed and fell to the ground where she continued to scream and thrash and freak out. She got up and ran away still screaming.

She didn't know where the man went and she didn't care. She saw his face. He touched her body and it felt so cold. Like a sheet of icy air, the stranger passed right through her. "Die! Die! Forever die!" It screamed, mimicking her. Mimicking that night in the bake house when she said those same words to someone.

Sweeney heard her screams and ran in the direction of them. He didn't take long until he finally saw her. She came running at him and threw herself into his arms frantically sobbing. "Oh Sweeney! Oh my god!" He held her to him and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Come on lets get out of this bloody cellar."

They found their way back to the surface and closed the door, making sure it shut good and tight. They were both out of breath. And they were both shaking, even though neither of them mentioned what they saw.

"What was the point of going down there again?" Sweeney asked her.


	25. Chapter 25

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 25

 **Guys I just realized that I'm going to be here forever. I'm nowhere close to finishing this story. I've also been thinking about writing a fanfiction for the Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children series. I finished the books and oh my goodness they're so good! I want more of them though so I'll just make up my own epilogue, so if any of you are interested I shall get tarted on that soon.**

 **Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And oh yeah Happy birthday to Helena Bonham Carter!**

It was September 1803. Eighteen years. Eighteen years since he was shipped away on a false charge.

He was in prison for fifteen years, and its been three years since he has been out. Three years of happiness he thought he would never be granted. And frankly it blew his mind. But he was so thankful. So thankful for those three years of freedom. Those three years of love.

One year of the massacres on Fleet street, leading to being on the run. One year of living by the sea with a new wife and a son. And one year of peace in a new home, a new town, and a new country.

And Eleanor and him were still so young. They still had so much life yet to live. He was only 34 years old, as was she, being born the same year. Her in May, him in June. He still had plenty of time. He should have more than a two year old son who ran all over the house in his diapers. That son should have a little sister to play with. All in good time, he thought. All in good time.

Him and Nellie had been "going at it" for months. Nothing. No babies... yet.

Even though Nellie hasn't exactly been feeling well, though he hasn't either. A doctor told them it was just stress. Which is true they were stressed. But the house is done. And everything should be calming down, but Nellie has still been driving him and little Jeramey crazy with her constant complaining about what all she has to do.

They both have been sharing the constant headaches they face day after day. Except that his are not as frequent and bad as Nellie's are. Though Sweeney blames his throbbing temples and the few sleepless nights on that little hallucination he had down in their "haunted" cellar. At least Nellie says it's haunted.

"I saw the judge." She said.

Just like she said when she saw Lucy last year, Sweeney handled it the same way, he just shook his head at her, telling her that their is no such things as ghosts.

Even though that voice of Toby made him shudder. He assures himself that it was just an hallucination from the past. Those sewers looked similar to the Fleet Street ones after all. It just triggered something.

"Don't tell me you've gone back to your brooding days?" His wife said from the doorway.

"I'm just enjoying the view." Sweeney said, standing at the window, looking out at the landscape in his new "office" or "man cave", whatever you'd like to call it.

Nellie walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "That view will look better if you go outside. All the leaves are starting to change." She said, hugging him from behind, her hand on his shoulder.

She moved to lean on the window sill, facing him. She looked up at him and frowned. He was staring off into nowhere with a concentrated frown on his face. He looked like that all the time back on Fleet Street. The pacing would start next. "What's the matter?" She asked him.

Instead of replying he looked at her, wrapped an arm around her waste, pulled her toward him, and kissed her passionately. She rolled her eyes in confusion. There was no understanding this man.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Are you alright? You look like you don't feel well."

"Just headaches."

He looked at her frowning. "Shouldn't you go to the doctor then?"

"I did she said it was stress related, remember?"

"But that was two months ago?"

Nellie shrugged, "I'm still stressed then."

"About what? The house is done."

Nellie sighed, she has been suffering from headaches and fatigue for the past few months. She even felt a little nauseous on a few days. She has been stressed. But Sweeney was right, the house is finally 100 percent done! What was broken is now fixed, all the furniture is placed, clothes are in the closets, groceries in the cabinets, there is a fence on the right side of the house near the lake where a goat lives. Her name is Skiddo (Jeramey named her).

Things should be calm but Nellie's head would not stop spinning. Sweeney's nightly thrusts of pleasure to create that imaginary daughter of his were certainly not helping either.

She felt exhausted. All the time. And she still had to get school books, because she's going to home school Jeramey. Which reminded her that she needs to go to the book store.

"Would you come to the book store with me?"

"I can't I have to leave for work soon. It's almost 10:00 A.M." Did I mention that Sweeney also took over the old barber shop in town. It was a dump of a small building, but it would have to do for now.

"Please." She smiled weakly.

"I can't. You need to go though. I want Jeramey to start learning how to read and write."

"You know It's still a little early. Don't you think? He's only two." She said holding a hand to her forehead. The room started spinning and wouldn't stop. She moved forward and almost fell over if it wasn't for Sweeney catching her.

"On second thought maybe you should go to the doctor instead of the book store." He said looking concerned.

A wave a nausea hit her, but it faded just as fast as it came. What is happening to her? She waved her hand and shook her head. "Nah I'll be fine, it's just a headache. Nothing new."

He let her go and she straightened herself back up, looking fine. He still looked at her doubtfully though. "If you say so."

He looked at the clock on the wall, and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go. I'll pick up something for lunch, so you don't need to go to the trouble of preparing something and bringing it. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not an inconvenience." She said sweetly.

He pecked her lips. "I love you."

"What?" She smiled playfully. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you there?" She grinned.

"How come every time I say it you do something annoying to make me regret it?"

She threw herself in his arms and kissed him. "I love you too. Now get going you'll be late."

"Well stop distracting me." He said walking out of the room. "Bye Jer." He said to his son who was playing on the living room floor.

"Bye papa." He waved.

He opened the front door then turned back around to look at Nellie who was standing right behind him. "And I can't be late because I'm mine own boss." She pecked his cheek then pushed him out the door and closed it smiling playfully.

She leaned against the door smiling and blushing. Sweeney Todd has officially given in to love. He says those three sweet words to her. Not often of course, he's still adjusting. But it's a good start.

"Mama come play" Jeramey said jumping up and down.

She smiled at her son. Her head was still pounding sickly but she managed to run to him and trap him in her arms, showering his little face with kisses until he was giggling and squirming to be let down.

She played with her son for the remainder of the morning until she was worn out. Her headache stayed around the whole time. Jeramey got tuckered out and finally fell asleep for his afternoon nap. Nellie was so thankful because now should could get a few minutes of peace to rest before she had to start making dinner. After having a little nap herself she got up around 3:00 and headed for the kitchen. Jeramey was running all over the house, just full of energy.

"Jeramey don't run in the house!" Nellie hollowered. He came in the kitchen and sat down on the floor. "You stayed right there okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay." He said playing with his toy razor. Nellie smiled at him, he looked so cute. She likes to picture that that was how Benjamin looked when he was two. Jeramey really looked just like his father, same dark eyes, dark hair, and handsome features. It was already certain that he would have a girls after him.

Nellie turned her attention back to vegetables she was chopping up. She glanced out the window and noticed a woman was walking toward the front door caring a pie.

Nellie walked toward the front door to see who it was, probably one of their neighbors. A wave of dizziness hit her hard and fast. "Mama" Jeramey called as she hit the floor unconscious.

A 40 year old woman with long, dirty blonde hair stood at door, when no answer came after a few minutes she started to get worried. Any ordinary person would have just walked away, but she had a feeling that something wasn't right. She knew it was a creepy thing to do, but she stepped up to one of windows a peered in. She gasped at what she saw. A two year old boy pushing on his unconscious mother trying to get her to wake up. She went back to the door and jiggled the knob. Happy to find that it was unlocked. She stepped into the house. She came to visit the new couple that moved in on the hill, always being a friendly person. Her husband is the judge of this town and is friends with Mayor Waters. So she hears quite the gossip. She knew that the husband of this home was off at working running the new barber shop.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" She asked shaking Nellie shoulders. The boy started crying. "Who are you?" He asked her, his eyes puffy.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm a friend I'm going to help her." She tried shaking her awake one last time, then decided to go to the barber shop and get the woman's husband. "Alright dear, I want you to stay right here with your mum okay? I'm going to get your father." The little boy nodded, and she ran out of the house.

"Mr. Todd!" She cried running into the barber shop. The man stared at her confused. He was cleaning up loose hairs from the floor.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The woman huffed out of breath "My name is Alicia Bloom. I'm the judge's wife. I live near your home, down the hill. I was visiting your wife and when I got to your house the door was unlocked and she was collapsed on the floor."

Sweeney dropped what he was doing and bolted out the door and up to the house, Mrs. Bloom following in his footsteps.

"Nellie?" He went to her and picked her up carrying her to the couch. Cursing himself for leaving her.

"I don't know what could of happened?" Alicia said.

"She's been having bad headaches and dizziness and hasn't been sleeping well for months now. I don't know what's wrong with her. I told her to go back to the doctor."

"Well here I'm a retired nurse let me have a look at her."

Sweeney looked at her cautiously. He didn't like this stranger touching his Nell but he let her have a look at her. He stayed next to this Alison Whoever, razors in his holster. Any sudden moves and he would strike.

Alicia studied Nellie's breathing for a moment. "You said she's been feeling dizzy for months, was it?"

"Yes."

She placed her hands on Nellie's stomach, and waited like she was listening or something. After awhile she looked back to Sweeney. "I know this is personal, but have you two been... sexually active?"

Sweeney looked like he was going to punch her.

"I'm sorry. Do you know if she's had her period?"

"I think she did about two months ago maybe. I don't know exactly." Sweeney said getting impatient.

"I think your wife might be pregnant." Alicia said smiling.

 **Okay I promise I'll stop making Nellie unconscious, I'll do other bad things to her though, but I'll stop making her pass out. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sup guys! Sorry for the wait, but hey I believe this chapter is my best work yet. Okay well maybe not best but it is longer! Warning though; it's intense.**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 26

"I'll do that." Sweeney said taking the dirty dishes from Nellie's hand.

"It's alright I can manage." She replied to him.

"I don't want you working so hard." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

She was four months pregnant. She has no idea how she didn't realize it before. All those headaches and strange dreams, the little dizziness that would come and go. She should have seen it. "I said I can manage." She said coldly taking the dish from his hand and scrubbing it in the sink.

"I'm just trying to help Nell." She ignored him and continued scrubbing. Ever since she woke up a few days ago after she collapsed, she's been acting strange, mean even. Sweeney expected her to be happy, when she woke up and he told her that she was pregnant, she was cold, distant. And it hurt him in a way that he couldn't quite explain. And while he stood there looking at her ignore him now, he got irritated. She's been acting awfully mean to him for almost a week now, and it was just so unlike her. Where was his happy, cheery, talkative Nell at?

"What's the matter?" He asked looking at her.

She ignored him and kept her gaze on the sink. "Nothing's the matter." She finally said.

"No something is. Ever since you woke up from fainting that day you've been acting very rude to me."

"I didn't _faint._ I collapsed from dizziness."

"Same thing."

She slammed the clean dish on the counter with all the other ones and looked at him hands on her hips, glaring into his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He repeated.

"Nothing. I just..." She let loose a frustrated sigh and walked away from him. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh no your not!" He shouted suddenly furious and grabbed her arm. "Not until you tell me what is bothering you so badly."

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"Make me!" He hissed back.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine, just tired now let go of me!"

"Well if you wouldn't work so hard-"

"I'm only four months along! I don't need to be laying in the bed all the time!" She screamed.

"I just want you to-"

"No you don't!" She screamed interrupting him. "You just want your baby to be safe, you don't care how I feel! You just want your precious angel to feel alright. Your imaginative, perfect daughter who you are so obsessed with having!" She finished her yelling episode pounding his biceps and chest in rage, until she wore herself out. She stood there hand on her head, out of breath.

Sweeney looked at her patiently. "Are you done?"

She nodded and turned to go to their bedroom.

"Your just being hormonal Nell." He said calmly as he followed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

She turned around and looked at him with anger again. "No I'm not being hormonal, I'm being serious."

"Of course you are." He stated rolling his eyes at her.

"No really I'm being serious, you are obsessed with this baby, you don't care how I feel."

He kissed her forehead. "Shush darling shush. Your just having mood swings, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Ugh! I hate you!" She screamed at him.

Nellie didn't feel much nicer in the morning as Sweeney was hoping. In fact she was meaner. Instead of shouting, she gave him the cold shoulder. Silence can sometimes hurt more than words. All day she completely ignored him. Sweeney tried everything to get her to speak to him. He didn't even go to work that day.

It got to the point where Sweeney was ignoring her as well. The more he thought about what she said the angrier he got. 'You don't care how I feel, you only care about the baby'. Okay yes, he's in love with that child growing inside of her, and yes he wants it to be a girl so bad. But is that so wrong? What's wrong with him wanting his daughter back? In fact as he recalls that was the whole reason he was ever in this situation with Nellie in the first place.

It's true he used to not even give a damn about her. He married her so that she would shut up about it, and it wasn't even a real wedding. Leading to the only reason he started having sex with her and making a family with her was so that he could get his daughter back. 'I'll make a new Johanna', were the exact words that echoed through his head. He doesn't regret having Jeramey though, he does love that little boy. And he's grown to love Nellie. But he knows why she's acting so cold and distant. She doesn't want the baby.

* * *

"Nellie we need to talk." He confronted her after dinner. They needed to work whatever this was out.

She sat on the floor playing with Jeramey in the living room. "I'm busy" was all she said, not even bothering to look up to him.

"Now." He snarled grabbing her arm and pulling her up onto her feet. "Jeramey time for bed." He said picking his son up and taking him upstairs.

When he came back down, Nellie was at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips waiting for him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He screamed at her.

Nellie ignored him and headed outside to the backyard.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"Outside, so you won't wake Jeramey up with your shouting."

He followed her to the backyard.

"Well?" She said.

"You don't want the baby do you?" He asked.

"What made you figure it out?" She asked. Her tone laced with venom.

"Look I'm sorry, but I thought you would be happy."

She said nothing, and looked down at her feet.

"I thought you loved children? Are you telling me that I was wrong?" Sweeney asked.

"No."

"Then what is the matter with you? Why have you been acting like this? If it's not hormones then what is it?"

"I already told you!" She shouted. She paced back and forth a little bit, trying to control herself. "Sweeney. I'm not saying I don't want the baby exactly. I do and I am happy. I just didn't want to be pregnant yet. You knew I wanted to wait awhile."

"It's been two years."

"I wasn't ready. But you didn't care."

"Because I'm obsessed?"

"Yes! You're obessed! All you can think about is your little girl. I'm terrified that this child will be a boy because of what'll do to me."

"Well excuse me for wanting my child back, that was taken away from me. I had happiness and it was ripped away from me, leaving me stuck with you!"

She stared at him looking as if he just took his razor and stabbed her heart a dozen times. Tears started forming in her eyes. She thought he was changing. She thought he was becoming Ben again. Someone gentle, and loving. _But I guess I was wrong._ She thought. _He'll never be nothing but a monster._ Suddenly she was filled with rage.

"Then go!"

Sweeney looked at her taken aback.

"Go! If you feel like your a prisoner by staying with me."

"No I won't leave my child." He said.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then... Then I'll kill you."

Nellie's eyes shown with fear. He really is a monster. A blood thirsty demon, he'll never change. Not for her, not for his own children.

"You can't tell me to leave. I'm the husband and your the wife. And you'll do as I say regardless whether you like it or not."

The sun was setting and darkness was creeping toward them. _This might be my last night._ Nellie thought with foreshadowing. She could see the silver gleam from his waistline where the razor sat in his holster. Well she by all hell was going to insult his sexy face off before it happens.

"You may be the boss of me Mr. Todd, but you are and will always be nothing but a demon. A blood thirsty monster that Johanna herself would be afraid of. I bet Lucy was happy to see the gates of heaven after witnessing such a horror as yourself."

"And you Mrs. Lovett? Do you think your such a saint? Need I remind you who was the one who came up with all the murders and how to cover it up. You practically started it."

"YOU started it!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DARE STOP ME DID YOU?!" He shouted.

"And I feel pain and regret from it everyday." She said calmly. Tears falling down her face. "Please just kill me. Finish what you started that night."

"Not until that child is born."

"It'll be afraid of you as well."

"No. It won't. In fact I'll teach it to be a killer, as well as Jeramey." He looked right into her shocked, tear stained eyes. "And maybe Nellie, I could keep you around. In case I want more killers."

"Why not? You already made me feel like a sex slave."

He snarled and glared at her. That demonic voice in the back of his head telling him to kill her, to torture her. But he couldn't every other part of him was willing himself not too. As furious as he was with her right now, as hurt as her words made him feel, he still loved her. He looked at her uncertain of what to do. He wanted to hit her, just a little tap to prove him dominance.

The second it took him to pull his hand back, a dark shape came lunging at her from behind. The wolf sank it's teeth into Nellie's shoulder making her scream.

She fell to the ground where the beast prepared to go for her neck, go for the kill.

Quick as lightning a razor was stuck into the beast head. As it fell dying, a second wolf was racing toward them from the darkness of the forest.

"Nellie!" Sweeney screamed pulling her up. She had blood racing down her arm and chest. She looked into his eyes dazed and apologetic.

Sweeney clung onto her, not daring to let her out of his grasp. He went to pull his razor out of the first wolf's head. As his hand was inches away from the handle the second wolf leaped into the air. Landing between Sweeney and it's dead friend lashing madly. Sweeney pushed Nellie behind him, and kicked the beast in the jaw.

"Come on!" Nellie screamed.

She grabbed his hand and they started running towards the house.

Before they could get there a third wolf raced in blocking their path. The second wolf was still behind them. They advanced slowly, enjoying their hunt. Nellie held onto to Sweeney's shoulder with her good arm. Sweeney had his arm wrapped around her waist. He felt stern, strong. But she was trembling.

The wolves barked and growled. _I am not dying like this._ Sweeney thought as he looked around for an escape route. The space to the left and right was open, but they'd have to make a run for it and be fast. They both lead to the woods though where more wolves would be. Their options were pretty slim. If only he had his razor he could kill the one blocking the house. The other one would just attack then. There would have to be a sacrifice.

He looked at Nellie. He would have to attack the two wolves, they'll attack him back and Nellie would have a few seconds to run into the house, and he would go down fighting.

He tightened his grip on her waist preparing to throw her. Just like that night in the bake house. Only this time she would be thrown to safety not her death.

He looked into her eyes, she looked scared and in pain, so much pain. "I want you to know that I didn't mean anything I said tonight. I'm so sorry. And I love you so much."

"Sweeney." She looked at him, her eyes shown so much love and compassion, quickly turning to humor. "Don't tell me your giving up?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "The lake." She whispered into his ear. He looked into her eyes once more. A silent agreement. And they both sprinted off toward the lake the wolves barking and biting centimeters away from their ankles.

* * *

They both dived into the lake. The wolves stopping at the waters edge. It seems they weren't hungry enough to swim for their dinner.

Sweeney was about to break over the waters surface but Nellie grabbed his wrist holding him under the water.

He looked at her confused, but she just shook her head. They could see the dark figures of the wolves peering down at them confused, thinking that their prey had drowned. Nellie was such a bloody genius! Eventually they turned back around and were gone.

Quietly as they could, they broke the waters edge gasping for air. "You saved us." Sweeney said. She smiled warmly, then winced from the pain. She held her arm, the water slowly turning red.

"It's always me." Nellie said with a small laugh. Even though it was joke, she was right. She's gotten the short end of the stick in a lot of dangerous situations they've faced. Sweeney felt so awful, he promised himself that he would protect her. And what was he doing tonight. Complaining about her attitude and threatening to kill her. _She's right._ He thought to himself. _I'll never change._

They quietly swam out of the lake around to the front of their house. They got through the door and locked it. "Here sit down while I bandaged that up." Sweeney said.

He cleaned the wound and put medicine on it.

"Am I going to become a werewolf?" Nellie joked.

"I guess we'll find out."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were right. As always. I was being obsessive of my future child."

"Well who could blame you."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Honestly, I forgot about the baby that entire time. I was only worried about you." He said, and he kissed her back.

"I love you too." Nellie replied.

 **See I always give you guys a happy ending don't I? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 27

Year 1784. I was tangled in the bed sheets in his bedroom. His parents didn't live here anymore, they abandoned him when he was thirteen. "Oh my God Nellie." He said as he thrust into me. It hurt and I was pretty sure that I was bleeding all over him. It was my first time after all. We both finished kissing each other. "I love you" he said smiling at me. I smiled back and stroked my hand through his blonde hair.

"Well?" He asked me.

"Well what Timothy?" I asked confused.

He laughed at me. "God your adorable. What did you think?" I still looked at him confused. "Of the..?"

"Oh." I said just now realizing what it is he's referring too. "Uh yeah. It was nice."

"Just nice. That's all I get."  
"Well I can't think right now." I said rushing to get up and put my clothes on. What time is it? I have to be home before mother finds out. "I have to let it all sink in you know, then I'll give you an answer on how good it was." I said with a laugh.

"So I blew your mind." He grinned.

"Sure." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

Fully dressed now and with him still naked, he grabbed my waist pulling me towards him kissing me. "You're officially a woman now." He said flirtatiously.

"I became a woman when I bled three years ago."

"Yes. But now your not a fifteen year old virgin, so your welcome. Everyone in our year is married and having children, we're literally the only two left." He said laughing.

"I wouldn't say literally." I said not picking up on his hint at all. Actually I felt ashamed, regret. How could I let this boy do this to me. I'm not even married yet, and I had sex. Oh God, if mother finds out I am so dead! Plus it'll be hard finding a husband now, Timothy is right, I'm fifteen. All the other girls my age are having babies. What was I thinking? I'm used now, as good as a whore as the rules go in this time period. How could I? Me having sexual relations with a boy who isn't my husband. I looked into his blue eyes. He's attractive, very sexy, but he's my friend, or "boyfriend" I guess is the more appropriate term.

He did this because he fell in love with me. I did it because... I don't know, to be rebellious, have a change.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Will you take care of me, Timothy? You know in case..."

"Oh definitely."

He kissed me once more. "See you later baby."

And with that I walked away from him and out the door.

* * *

"Where were you today?" My sister Elaine asked me while I was in my bedroom reading.

"Out." Was all I said.

"Were you with Timothy?"

I looked up glaring at her. She always knew my business even before I did. I don't know how she does it. Then I don't know why I did it but I started blushing.

"Oh my God! Did you two do it!?" Elaine shouted.

"No! Shut up!" I shouted at her blushing even more.

"What was it like?" She asked grinning.

"Painful and messy. Now keep your voice down. If mother hears..."

"You can't have him you know. Mother found a gentlemen for you to marry."

"She what!" I screamed leaping up from the chair.

"Oh it's an honor Nellie. I'd love to get married. You should be thankful."

"Why would I be thankful for being sent off to marry a stranger?"

I ran from my room and into the parlor where my mother sat sipping tea alone.

"Did you arrange a marriage for me?" I demanded.

"Elaine told you didn't she?" She said continuing to sip her tea, not even looking at me.

"When were you planning on telling me? Never I assume!"

She looked up at me calmly.

"And what is it you came in here to demand of me?"

"I don't want to get married."

"Well too bad, your fifteen."

"You can't do this to me!" I screamed tears welling in my eyes.

"Of course I can. I'm your mother." She saw the tears running down my cheeks. "Oh for God's sake Eleanor! It's just marriage, it's not the end of the world. Do you want to stay in this house forever? John was forced to marry his wife and they get along fine. So who knows you and your husband might get along great. By some sheer miracle that he'll even like you."

She got up and started to leave the room. "Father wouldn't have done this to me." I said causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned around to face me with a dangerous look in her eyes. Talking about father was a dangerous thing to do in this house. He died a long time ago, when I was ten. This woman, my mother, never loved him. She wept for him but I could tell it wasn't real tears. I continued on before she could pounce me. "In fact he promised me he wouldn't force me to marry. He said he would let me marry for love."

"There's no such thing as love Eleanor. It's just an illusion, an enchantment that they tell stories about, it's fiction. This is reality, times are hard. And you will fulfill your womanly duty. Now go take a bath, we are meeting with him and his family at their estate tomorrow afternoon."

Tomorrow. Oh no, it can't be that soon I'm not ready. I ran back to my room thankful that Elaine wasn't in there anymore, and I slammed the door shut. I can't believe this is happening. Oh my God Timothy! What will I tell him? Tell him it's not my fault and that I have to leave him for a husband that I don't want. He'll understand. But he's so rebellious. He'll stop it. He'll kidnap me, or crash the wedding. And as much as I would like that to happen, I don't want it to. I love Timothy, but like a friend, he's too wild, too dangerous, I don't think I would want to spend my life with him. I shouldn't of let him have sex with me today, to 'de-flower' me. What was I thinking? He loves me, he said he did. And I don't love him back, not at all. It just wouldn't work, I know it wouldn't.

There's only one man I want. And I haven't heard from him in three years now. Benjamin Barker. He used to live behind my house. We used to be friends. I kissed him in the snow when I was twelve. What happened to him? Why did his family have to move from that house? Where is he? Does he miss me as much as I miss him?

I finished my bath and got ready for bed. I wouldn't meet my husband until the afternoon. Timothy wanted to meet for lunch, which I'll have to cancel now. But I'll go talk to him in the morning. Tell him that I'm getting married and that there's nothing I can do to stop it. I could run away but I don't want too. I don't feel like fighting this battle with my mother. For some reason I can't explain I kinda want to get married. Maybe my mother is right. It won't be that bad, right? At least I'll be out of this house, and all the bad memories it holds.

Morning came I got up quickly and set to work. After breakfast I ran to Timothy's house. I didn't even get to make it to his house, on the path towards it I bumped into him.

"Hey there you are." He said hugging me. "Come to give me an answer?" He asked joking.

"Painful and messy." I said seriously.

He stared at me for awhile then started laughing. "I'll take it. But I'll get better for next time."

I don't want a next time.

"Look Timothy I..."

"Hold that thought, I have something for you."

No I will not hold this thought, I need to say it and say it now! I can't stand it any longer. "I'm getting married." I blurted out. Just now noticing the little, velvet box that he was pulling from his pocket.

Oh shit! He looked at me surprised. And then sadly down at the little box, the ring. "I didn't even ask yet." He was still one for jokes even at the serious of times.

"Timothy?" I asked scared. I did not see this coming. He looked at me unsure of what to do next. "It's an arranged marriage. My mother set it up."

"Oh that's nothing then." He said straightening himself up with confidence. "We'll just run away. Here, you marry me, and she won't be able to do anything because you won't belong to her anymore." He said showing me the ring.

I looked down at my feet, ashamed of what I was about to do to him. I don't like breaking hearts, it's so hard. "No." I finally said.

"What? Come on, this way you won't have to get married. What if he's all old and fat and gross. Plus he'll be a stranger, you already know me. I understand if your afraid. Eloping is a big deal, but we can do it. Okay I know I don't have a job, but we'll figure something out and..." I looked at him uncertain. "Your mother won't be able to stop you. You'll have my last name."

"No. I don't want to, I'm sorry."

"Was it that bad?"

"No! Kind of! Just ugh..." I ran my fingers through me hair. Why is this so difficult? I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you. God your actually really sexy, and good looking, it's just... I don't love you. And that's not fair. That's not fair to you. You deserve someone who cares about you, who actually loves you, and that person is not me. I'm sorry."

"Your making a mistake." He said darkly, the joking nature in his eyes gone. "You can't have him, you do realize that?" He said referring to Benjamin Barker.

"How do you know?" I asked angry.

"We're not the only ones that have been bad. He's got a girlfriend. I saw them fucking behind a park bench at night. He's never going to want you."

"Bye Timothy." I said walking away.

"I'm the only chance of happiness you'll ever get!" He screamed at my back as I walked away, ignoring him, and trying to hold my head high.

"Ready Eleanor?" My mother asked me. I nodded and walked out of the house with her, catching a glimpse of Elaine giving me a reassuring nod before I went.

He lived closer to me than I thought, just a few blocks away, this future husband of mine.

We got to the estate and knocked on the door. His mother and father stood there. His mother looked a little younger than mine, when she saw me she flashed the sweetest smile and pulled me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you." She had long, gorgeous dark hair.

I didn't remember much of the occasion be honest. It all flashed by as a blur. My mother chatted with the two, I looked down at the floor, or cast curious glances across the room. I may had even stifled some yawns a few times, causing my mother to glare at me.

"Darling, she's here. Come down stairs." His mother called. I heard footsteps leading from the hall upstairs to the stairs where they began to descend. "I'm sorry he's a little shy." I heard his mother say.

And there he was.

Staring at me with those same dark onyx eyes I always dream about.

He stared at me. I stared at him. Both of us too shocked to even mutter a word. And there he was, right in front of me, looking as handsome as I last saw him.

Benjamin Barker.

* * *

Then she felt a tingle in her gut. A little nudge right under her bellybutton. Nellie woke up, facing the ceiling. Her hand self consciously touching her stomach, rubbing it gently. She stared at the ceiling, confused for a second. Still thinking she was that innocent, little, fifteen year old girl. Well maybe not innocent. A stinging pain in her shoulder proved that she was wrong. That she was back in the present. With an injured shoulder, and a baby who just learned how to moved.

Nellie got up and wandered into the kitchen. And there he was, her husband. Standing at the cooking niche attempting to prepare something.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

He looked at her and smiled. With those pair of dark eyes of his. "One O'clock in the afternoon."

"Really?"

"Hm mhm. I thought I should let you rest. We had a long night, fending off wolves and all."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said sitting down at niche. "That beast's body is still laying the back yard isn't it?"

"And full of maggots I presume."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Lack of energy, headaches, moody, pregnant. The usual." She said smiling.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Just stings a little."

"Did you sleep well? Dream anything?" He said sitting down across from her. Continuing to chop up ingredients for the salad he was making.

"I don't dream anymore, all I see is memories and flashbacks. At least that's what it feels like."

"Like what?" He asked going back to tossing the salad.

"Do you remember when we were engaged?"

"Not really. I can't recall much of anything before the prison camp."

Nellie looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. "I don't care that I can't remember. I don't want to think about the past. That's why I'm so busy making a future." He leaned forward and kissed her. She thought about Timothy Gales. 'I'm the only chance of happiness you'll ever get.' Well he was wrong, very wrong. But why think about that? 'Why worry about the past, when the future looks so good?' Nellie thought, smiling to herself.

 **Ugh I don't like this ending. Writer's block is a butt! Well hope you guys enjoy! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! Again! Sorry for taking long, I'm running out of ideas... but hope you enjoy anyway!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 28

"Was I really engaged to you?" Sweeney asked, stopping to catch his breath. Digging a giant hole in the backyard wasn't the easiest of tasks.

"Yes. For about a day." Nellie said.

"Don't remember it. Not one bit." He said pushing the wrapped up wolf carcass into the hole.

"Maybe it'll come to you."

The wolf fell into its grave with a sickening thud.

He poured dirt back into the hole, covering it up. "Jeramey! No!" Nellie screamed running after their son. He was slowly making his way towards the forest entrance while his parents backs were turned. "No Jer! It's not safe out here." She said picking her son up.

Sweeney watched them with adoration in his eyes. When did he become so soft? He wonders.

He watched Nellie's movements as she walked back inside the house, carrying the boy. She was so stunning that it hurt him. He loves it when she looks like this, her long curls falling down her back. Even her style of dresses has changed. Instead of those revealing black ones, she wears blues, greens, even a dark shade of pink sometimes. She was wearing her navy blue dress today, Sweeney's favorite actually. The end of the sleeves came down to her wrists, the neckline fit perfectly on her shoulders, not too revealing. It was simple, no lace, no bows, no corset. She couldn't wear a corset anymore. Not with the small baby bump that made her a thousand times more attractive.

He followed her inside, and watched her put Jeramey down, not taking his eyes off her.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically noticing his stare.

"Just enjoying the view." He smiled.

She cocked an eyebrow, surprised by his response. She couldn't believe how far they have come. It seemed like only yesterday she was doing all in her power to get him to give her the slightest of attention. And here she is, in her dress that was basically old rags, she would never wear it in public, but it was comfortable. She wasn't even wearing shoes, or make up. Plus her hair was a complete mess, her curls were so wild she didn't even attempt to brush them this morning. Feeling comfortable, but nauseous, it was a miracle he was attracted to her at all.

"That's a surprise. Considering I feel disgusting and I look disgusting."

"You look beautiful." He said standing in front of her, their noses inches apart. She blushed. He smiled, looking into her chocolate eyes, it took all his will power not to kiss her.

Kick. Her hand moved to her stomach. He noticed and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked back into his eyes, as a wave of dizziness hit her causing her to almost fall over. She grabbed onto his shoulders, steadying herself.

"Woah." He said leading her to the couch. "I think you've been up on your feet to long." He said to her as they both sat down.

She leaned against the couch with a sigh. Five months pregnant and it's already a chore.

"I like being up on my feet." She complained.

"So tell me." Sweeney said sitting down next to her on the couch. "How does the story end?"

"The story of our engagement?" Nellie asked, her head leaned back against the couch.

"Yes. I'll be honest, part of me doesn't believe that its true."

"I'm not lying about it." She said laughing.

"Tell me how it ends, since I don't remember anything."

Nellie took a deep breath and tried to recount the details. There's a simple reason why they weren't engaged. It involved one word; Lucy.

"There's not really much more to it." She began. "You met Lucy and picked her over me. And that's that. Albert was the second choice so I ended up with him."

Sweeney's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"None of that rings a bell?" Nellie asked.

He concentrated really hard. Then slowly, very slowly it came to him. "She was pregnant." He said after a long pause.

Nellie turned her head to look up at him.

"I remember she came into my room in the middle of the night, and told me that she was pregnant with my child and that I had to run away with her. I remember being engaged to someone else, but I couldn't just leave my child like that so I ran. I ran to London and eloped Lucy and that's it. That's all I remember, besides getting dragged off to prison." He finished looking straight at the floor, face twisted in concentration, trying to remember.

"And I was the girl you left behind." Nellie said sadly.

"It all worked out now didn't it?"

Nellie shook her head. How much of a difference would things have been, if Benjamin didn't impregnate Lucy? What would there lives be like now? Where would they be? What it be better? Or worse?

"Did you immediately leave for London that night?" Nellie asked.

"I think so yes."

"Where did you go?"

"We rented the shop above your establishment remember."

"But if you left that night. I wasn't married to Albert yet, so I wasn't in London yet." Nellie said confused. There's something missing to his story, there's a big chunk of the time line that he isn't telling her.

He looked just as confused as she did. "I remember going straight to London. In London the room above the pie emporium is the only place I remember us living. You sure you weren't there?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I didn't marry Albert until at least a few months later after my mother found out that you left."

Sweeney put his hand to his forehead. He just can't remember. Trying to is starting to make his head hurt.

"Sweeney? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Nellie! I told you everything that I can recall!" He shouted.

"But it doesn't add up right." She complained.

"Nellie, all I know is what I told you. I just can't remember. I don't want to. It's to painful."

"Sweeney?"

"Nellie, no! I don't want to talk about it." He stood up from the couch. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." With that he left her sitting there on the couch by herself.

 **I'll be honest I don't know where I'm going with this chapter. I just wanted to update something hahah.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I'm Back! Who missed me!? Oh, no one...? Well then! Just kidding, sorry for not updating in awhile though. But I know it's the story you care about so here you go. Hope you enjoy. And please, please, please review! I love seeing reviews they make me smile!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 29

Sweeney Todd woke up for the third time that night, covered in sweat and shivering. He sat up panting and stared at the covers beneath him. He the bed creak as Nellie turned over and sat up to face him.

"You okay?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He grumbled. He laid back down, Nellie draped her arm across his chest hugging him. He wrapped his arm around her-hugging her back, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked him again.

He sighed at his annoying, adorable wife. "Yes. It's just a nightmare."

"What'd you dream?" She lifted up her body so her face was facing his, and looked into his eyes as if she could read the answer for his cursed dreams this way.

"I don't want to talk about it." He stated.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep Nell. You need to rest."

She laid back down on his chest, sighed and fell back asleep.

He placed his hand over her huge belly. Nine months pregnant-she's going to need all the rest she can get. She's been fussing at Sweeney constantly for the way he's been treating her recently.

"Stop being so overprotective" she complains to him, basically seven times a day.

Her sarcasm has been "top notch". Well who can blame him? Of course he's been overprotective of her. After the birth of Jeramey; the baby getting stuck, and the mother falling into a month long comma. Who could blame him for worrying?

And now he's even having nightmares about it.

The nightmare that caused him to wake up in a cold sweat just now was one of the most horrific and disturbing things Sweeney has ever seen:

He saw Nellie's body laying on the floor, she wasn't dead-just sleeping. Before Sweeney could go to her, Lucy comes out of nowhere. She holds up a knife and cuts open Nellie's stomach. Nellie wakes up screaming as Lucy continues to dig the blade through her flesh. She stops, reaches her hand into Nellie's abdomen and pulls out a tiny baby girl. She smirks at Sweeney, holding it up for him to see it. And then... she eats it. Her mouth unhinges like a snake and she swallows it whole.

This was when Sweeney woke up in a panic from the nightmare. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about it now. What in the world caused a dark image like that to wriggle it's way into his self-conscious mind.

"Sweeney?" Nellie asked sleepily.

Sweeney shook his head and looked down at her confused, her voice waking him from his day-dream. It was then that he noticed that he was clutching her stomach roughly-hanging on to it as if it was the greatest source of life in this entire world.

"I'm sorry." He said letting go of his wife's pregnant belly.

She leaned the back of her head on his shoulder and held his hand, stroking his knuckle with her thumb lovingly.

"I'm worried Nell." He admitted to her.

"What are you worried about? I'm the one who has to go through all the work." She said laughing.

He kissed her forehead. "Your so brave. And calm. How can you be so calm? Your not scared at all?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was a nervous wreak last pregnancy. Through out the whole pregnancy actually. This time... I don't know. I guess I'm so calm because I have a feeling that everything will go fantastic."

"There's always something that could go wrong." He said. Always being one for the negative.

"I just have a feeling. Since the pregnancy went so well..."

"But that could be the reason why something will go wrong now." Sweeney complained.

She leaned up to peck his lips with hers. "You worry too much." She whispered.

"Please go back to sleep. You look tired."

"And you look petrified." She said.

He kissed her forehead once more and stared at the ceiling until he heard the soft sounds of her breathing and knew that she was asleep again.

Sweeney Todd was never very religious. But looking at the ceiling above him, thinking about his new baby-he prayed.

* * *

Two weeks later, at 5:24 in the evening-Nellie's water broke.

Sweeney was a nervous wreck. But excited. Oh so excited! At this point, he didn't even care if the baby was another boy, he just wanted it out of his wife.

"I put the old sheets down." Nellie said gritting her teeth together in pain. Sweeney helped her lay down on the bed.

"What should we do with Jeramey? This isn't something a two year old should witness." Nellie said.

Sweeney nodded his head, thinking.

"We can ask Mrs. Bloom to-"

"No." Sweeney said suddenly. "I'm not leaving him with a stranger. I'll be right back." Sweeney said leaving the room.

The toddler was sitting in his room playing with his toys. "Jer." Sweeney said coming into the room. He bent down on the floor to reach his son's height. "Jer. Mumma's going to have her baby." He started slowly and gently. How do you explain this type of thing to a toddler?

"My brother?" Jeramey asked looking up at his father.

"I don't know, it's not here yet. But it will be soon. Listen, having a baby is a lot of pain, so your going to hear mumma screaming. But know that everything will be okay no matter what you here, alright?" Jeremay cocked his head to the side like a dog, confused.

"Okay Papa." He said.

"I want you to stay in this room and not to leave until I come get you. Do you understand?"

"What if I have to potty?" He asked.  
Sweeney sighed. "Okay you can go to the bathroom next door if you have to potty, but other than that you are not allowed to leave this room. Do you understand lad?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good." Sweeney kissed his forehead.

"SWEENEY!" Nellie screamed from their bedroom.

"Alright I have to go help your mother, I'll be back soon."

"With my brother?" The little lad asked.

"With your sibling." Sweeney corrected-closing the door behind him and running to the bedroom.

Nellie was clutching the side of the bed, her face covered in sweat and contorted in pain. "It's coming."

"Then let's do this." Sweeney said.

Nellie screamed and pushed for what felt like hours. Sweeney saw the head crowning and gently grabbed it.

Again he prayed.

'Please bring my girl to me. Please bring my girl to me. Please bring my girl to me.'

* * *

6:00 on a warm, Spring evening in May a little high-pitched scream filled the room. Nellie fell against the pillow panting. "You are never touching me again." She said to Sweeney in all seriousness.

Sweeney cut off the umbilical cord chuckling at his wife. "Anything you say pet."

He started cleaning off the baby, there was so much "birth gunk" on it that he couldn't see the "parts at the bottom". He gently dabbed the wet, warm cloth over the baby's face while it continued to wail. It had an adorable nose and ears, and it's hair shown dark against it's head.

Nellie gained enough strength to sit up and help Sweeney clean their second child. Sweeney kissed her cheek when he saw her move next to him.

"PAPA!" Jeramey screamed from the hall-the sound of his little feet slamming against the wood.

"I told him to stay in his room." Sweeney said annoyed.

"He's two, did you really expect him to listen?" Nellie said.

"Papa!" He whined. It sounded like he'd been crying.  
And right when Sweeney was about to find out what the gender is.

"I got it." Nellie said taking the baby in her arms.

Sweeney got up and rushed to the door. "Jeramey?" He said down the hall.

Jeramey ran up and hugged his father's legs. His eyes were red and puffy. "I got scared." He whined.

Sweeney smiled and bent down to pick him up. "Shh, everything's okay now." He soothed, Jeramey wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Sweeney! Sweeney come quick!" Nellie shouted.

He turned around and stared down the hall...

Fear stabbed his heart with a knife. Almost dropping his son he raced towards the bedroom. His breaths came out ragged and uneven. Tears welled up in his eyes.

'No. No. No. No. No.'

He walked through the doorway of the room. Nellie sat on the bed holding the now fully clean baby in her arms-her back facing them.

Sweeney set Jeramey down for fear that he would drop the boy when he passed out. And he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Nell?" He asked, his voice unsteady.

She turned around and faced him.

His wife stared at him for a second. Only a second. But to Sweeney, it felt like an eternity. And then she grinned excitedly.

"It's a girl."


	30. Chapter 30

**THIS IS SOOOOOO LONG! I LOVE IT! It's also intense, so you've all been warned. I LOVE YOU READERS, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 30

A teenage girl stood in the kitchen staring nervously at the oven, holding a cold pie crust. She managed to chop up enough vegetables and placed them in the pie crust, and lay a layer a dough to seal the top. Now, to bake it. If it wasn't for her mother's help already this would have been a much worse disaster—like last time.

She turned the oven on and was now starring at it—waiting for that perfect baking temperature to appear. Her mother stepped out of the room to check on one of the little ones. Being alone made her feel nervous.

"I don't need her help. I can do this." She reassured herself with a deep breath.

She checked the oven's temperature again—getting warmer.

Again—okay, now it's hot.

She opened the door and placed the pan in. Then quickly ran to the clock to see what the time said. She was going to pay close attention this time. No fire's will start in this kitchen today!

"Alright. 30 minutes."

She walked in a circle, looking for something else to do. Staring at the oven for 30 minutes is too boring. What do cooks do while they wait? She asked herself. Ah, cook more food! She opened the pantry for new ideas. Peas? Potatoes? Too much vegetables though. There's some chicken that her mother put in the pot pie—there was no way she could prepare chicken on her own. She decided to try mashing some potatoes. Why not?

After getting the potatoes somewhat less chunky she checked the oven again. The pie was turning golden on the edges. How do I tell if it's perfect? She screamed to herself.

Her mother's footsteps echoed from around the corner.

"Help." The girl pleaded playfully.

Mrs. Todd smiled brightly at her.

"I don't know if it's done yet or not?" The girl complained.

Her mother looked through the oven's window. "How long has it been?"

"27 minutes. You said it should take about 30 minutes."

"Not with the top of the pie on, everything will be cooked besides the chicken."

"Oh…" The girl lowered her head in embarrassment.

Her mother grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pie out. "You cook the chicken and vegetables separately Johanna, then put it all together to warm it up." Her mother laughed at her. "I told you I would handle it."

"I wanted to cook dinner for once." She said. "And… you know, not… mess it up."

Her mother smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "It's a common mistake. That if not caught could have given us all food poisoning."

"Oh my god, my screw up."

"It's all right love, you're learning."

"If anyone can teach their daughter to cook, it's you." Johanna smiled.

After about an hour everything with the pie was going great, and about ready to serve.

The mash potatoes were also done. "You should add more butter." The girl's brother said, after tasting the dish.

"No, I put too much butter in them already."

"Mum, tell her, she needs to flavor dishes better."

"He's right Anna, add more butter." Her mother said after tasting it herself.

Her brother cast his sister a look stating 'I told you so', causing his sister the shove him backwards.

The brother left to set the table. The cries and complaining of the little ones echoed through the house once again. Mrs. Todd sighed, "if they're fighting over that toy again…" she grumbled walking off.

"You'll do what mum?" The boy laughed from the dining room.

"You don't want to know what I'll do." The mother hollered back.

The girl grinned brightly at her family member's banter.

The front door opened and the girl's father and older brother came in, both with a layer of snow in their dark, messy hair—making her brother's hair almost resemble the white streak her father had.

"How'd the fish go?" Mother asked coming back down the hall. The girl saw her parent's eyes sparkle at the sight of each other—something like an unspoken bond that seemed older than the stars.

"Terrible." Her brother said, pushing himself up on the counter to sit.

"I made dinner." The sister said.

"Oh lord help us! Not again." Her brother teased.

"Shut up Jer, it'll be good, I'm sure of it."

"That's because mum did most of the actual cooking." The other brother said leaning on the frame of the door. His green eyes flashed under his auburn hair at his father's-another unspoken bond, but of hate.

The mother pinched his cheek hard. "Did you set the table?"

"Ow, yes." He said rubbing his now blushed stained cheek.

"Then let's eat then." The mother sang.

"Wow, it's actually delicious Jo." The oldest brother announced after the first bite at the dinner table.

The girl blushed happily.

"Because mum did all the work." The second brother repeated.

"Most of the work." The mother stated. "I'll give the credit to Johanna for this one." She giving her daughter a wink.

"It seems I have what takes to be a house wife after all, right father?" The girl asked.

"Well, the kitchen isn't on fire this time. So, I suppose." He stated bluntly causing everyone at the table to laugh and Johanna to blush with embarrassment. "I still won't let any boy take you from me, though."

The remaining family members went silent—staring down at their plates. It's clear that this topic has been brought up many times before.

The girl looked her father in the eyes. Warm chocolate brown meeting cold onyx.

"I won't be your little girl forever, papa. You know that right?"

* * *

Waaahhh… Waaahhh. The cries of an infant awoke Sweeney Todd from his slumber. It was such a good dream too. He quickly hopped out of bed and rushed down the hall into the next room, where his angel was.

"Shh, Johanna, it's all right, Papas here." He whispered picking the girl up. Her brown eyes dazzled up at him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked the baby.

"goo" was her only reply.

"Well, I slept well." He said, changing her diaper. "I keep seeing you as an older girl, if that's not weird."

It's pretty weird.

He dressed her, fed her from her bottle, and sat down on the couch lulling her back to sleep.

Just as the little baby was about to doze off, there was a crash from the living room.

"Jeramey!" He heard his wife scolding.

Johanna started whimpering at all the disturbing sounds. Sweeney Todd sighed in annoyance and left the room to see what happened.

"Jeramey, no! Do not do that. You could've hurt yourself." Nellie scolded at the boy.

Jeramey didn't say a word—he didn't even look ashamed.

"What happened?" Sweeney asked, walking into the room carrying a now sleeping baby.

"Papa!" the three-year-old excitedly screamed, tackling his father's leg. Then jumping up on the couch to be closer to eye level. "Let's play!" He screamed.

Johanna started whimpering uncomfortably again. "Jeramey stop it. Your upsetting your sister."

Nellie was bent down on the floor picking pieces of glass up. "He knocked the lamp off the table." She said.

Sweeney looked into his son's eyes. "Why did you do that?" He demanded.

The boy eyes watered up from fear as his father stared daggers into him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Time out."

"No!"

"Now!" His father yelled.

The little boy whined, cried, and stomped his feet angrily.

The baby stirred and whimpered again in her father's arms. Sweeney put his hand over her little ear to attempt to block out the noise. And quickly turned to leave the room.

"Sweeney, it's just a lamp, it's no big deal. He only did it for attention." Nellie said following her husband out of the room.

"Then show him attention." He said.

"I have been. It's your attention he wants."

He continued down the hall ignoring her.

Nellie sighed. She turned to her son, trying to calm him down.

"He hates me." The boy sobbed with wet nose and a runny nose.  
"No darling. Papa doesn't hate you." She said hugging her boy. "He just…" Just only cares about his perfect girl right now, and nothing else. Their daughter is now a year old. Ever since she was born, even before she was born, Sweeney was highly over protected of her. It's one thing to love your child, but this is insanity.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Nellie called.

Daniel walked in, smiling. "Afternoon."

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Nettie left back to England?" Nellie asked giving him a hug.

"I decided to stay a little longer. Hey buddy." He smiled at Jeramey, crouching down to give him a hug. "Woah. Look at your hair. It's so long." He said rubbing the boy's head.

"I know. It's high-time for his first haircut." Nellie said.

"No." the boy screamed running away.

"How's the baby?" Daniel asked.

"No idea." Nellie said with all seriousness.

"What?"

"He won't let me even hold her Daniel. And Jeramey has been doing all in his power to get his father to notice him. I mean he broke a lamp just now, just pushed it off the table like a destructive cat. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Daniel asked.

"No, it wouldn't do any good. He's oblivious to it. He doesn't know he's being to over protective."

"You seem depressed."

Nellie shook her head. "Just irritated."

"Would it be because of the fact that your husband name your daughter after his old daughter?"

"No. I don't mind the name Johanna, it's actually a lovely name. I just wish he would give his son, and me, more attention."

"Hm. What's the middle name? Lucy?"

"My name. Eleanor."

"You still need to say something to him though. It's your baby too, he can't keep your own baby from you." Daniel said.

Nellie decided that Daniel was right. She knew it would be helpless and probably make things worse, but she had to do something—she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweeney?" She asked going up to him after dinner. Both the babies were starting to get tired and ready for bed time.

He rocked his daughter to sleep, eyes fixed on her sleepy face. Nellie was almost certain he didn't even hear her.

"Sweeney?" She tried again, more fiercely.

"What Nell?" He muttered.

Nellie didn't even know where to start. He curiously turned around and faced her. Just having him look at her was reward enough. To give her the smallest of attention. Johanna fell asleep, and Sweeney turned back around, gently placing her in the crib. "Good night my sweet." He whispered.

Nellie grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hallway, quietly shutting the door.

They stood there facing one another—staring into each other's eyes. Nellie still had no idea how to begin what she wanted to get across to him. So, she just kissed him instead.

She leaned up, smashing her lips onto his, wrapping her hands on his neck, pulling him closer. Her heart fluttered when she felt his hands on her waist—holding her near. The two stood there in the hallway snogging for what felt like ages until their toddler rush into the hallway, cranky and ready to sleep.

Nellie broke away and made to tuck the boy into bed.

It was half past 9:00.

Nellie was down in basement, yes, the haunted one. In one of the rooms off to the side of the stairs once you walk down was a vacant room big enough to be a bake-house. Yes, you heard right. There was now another oven against the wall, and a table for preparing food on. The oven was offered to Nellie by Nettie (it was in her basement apparently) and Nellie decided to gain the courage to face meat pies again. There's no need to be afraid of them anymore. And who's to say she must only use it to bake meat pies? She could make various other pies, or cakes, or anything. It doesn't have to be for murder purposes.

This free hour at night, when the kids are asleep and the parents aren't tired yet, is the perfect, calm, easy opportunity for her to remember how to work such machinery. There wasn't a grinder, so any chopping will have to be done by hand.

Nellie was leaned over the table cleaning it. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" A voice said making her jump out of her skin.

She spun around hand on her heart. "Oh, you gave me a fright."

"Wasn't my intention."

Nellie chuckled. "Because I love you" she said, turning around to resume cleaning.

"You look sad."

Nellie looked up, not facing him, staring at nothing. Fingers traced her neck, pulling her hair to one side of her shoulder.

"Why are you sad?" breath muttered against her flesh.

She spun around to face him. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath. "Then let me spend time with my daughter."

His eye brows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You never let me near her." She said, confident.

He chuckled lightly. "You've been near her plenty of times."

Nellie closed her eyes in irritation. "Sweeney."

"Shhhh." He placed his fingers to her lips. "I do feel like we've been apart for a long time. But neither one of us has left each other's presence. How can that be?"

Now Nellie was confused. "I don't know."

"Look Sweeney" she continued "when Jeramey broke that lamp today. He wanted your attention. He even cried saying that you hated him."

"I love all my children." He didn't sound like himself. "And you."

There was an omniscient feeling to the air in this basement. Chills formed on Nellie's skin and she shuddered.

"Sweeney?"

Foreshadowing—something wicked this way comes.

 _Is my mind unraveling again?_ Nellie thought.

She looked into her husband's eyes. They looked different. Evil. They looked like they did that night, about twenty years ago.

He grabbed her jaw, holding her and place, then spun her back around, pushing her down on the table.

"Sweeney!" Nellie demanded trying to wriggle from his grasp.

He lifted her skirts up. Nellie screamed his name and thrashed underneath him.

 _He wouldn't dare! Why?_

He held her tight, pushing her into the wood of the table with every thrust he took into her. She screamed his name, begging him to stop.

Alas her cries fell on death ears.

It wasn't Nellie's mind that was unraveling, but Sweeney's.

* * *

Sunshine usually promises good things when it shines through the drapes in the morning. But on this morning; the sense of good things, seemed to vanish.

Nellie sat in her bed, all morning, not moving, staring at the covers. So much dread shown on her face. She was raped last night, by her husband. How could a person who says they love you do such a horrible thing? She will never forgive him for this.

"Nellie. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted you so bad. Please talk to me." Sweeney pleaded her.

She ignored him. Continuing her house work of the day. At least she got to take care of her daughter now.

"Nell please." Her husband begged her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she quickly spun around shrinking away from him. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Nell, I'm so sorry, please. I love you."

"You monster!" She cursed at him spewing venom. "I cannot believe you. You raped me."

"It was not rape Nellie, I'm your husband. I had sex with you without your consent."

"That's what raped is you bastard!"

"Nellie, I-"

She smacked him across the face. "How could you?" She cried, storming off.

Sweeney hung his head, feeling terrible. Rape? That's not what he planned to do. What happened to him? It was honestly like force took over him. If the two of them weren't in that basement it never would have happened. Maybe?

A few months went by: Nellie continued to ignore Sweeney. They acted nice for their kids but Nellie always gave him the cold shoulder.

One day; Sweeney couldn't take it anymore.

Nellie was getting ready for bed that night, when Sweeney came into the bedroom. "You're supposed to be sleeping on the couch from now on." She said, not facing him.

"I'm going. I just wanted to give you something." He said.

She turned around facing him. "You're trying to buy my forgiveness? I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

"I know. But I've been saving this for a better occasion, our anniversary perhaps. I thought now would be a good time as ever, since there may not be an anniversary. You planning to divorce me yet?"

He handed her a small velvet box.

"No thank you." She said coldly.

"Let me prove my apology to you, pet."

She sighed and ripped the box from his hand. She opened it, and almost dropped it.

It was a ring. Two rings actually, except one was missing. A little, silver band. Yes, like a wedding band.

She looked up at him confused.

"Did you forget that I still owed you a wedding ring? We wore non-matching ones all these years."

She looked at him depressed, not knowing what to say.

"I just wanted to fix that. Give us matching bands. I'll leave you alone now, goodnight." He said turning to leave the room.

"Wait."

He turned back around to look at her.

"Thank you."

He nodded, turned to leave again.

"I love you." Nellie cried, tears welling into her eyes. "You sexually abuse me, and I still love you." She took a deep breath. "What is wrong with me?"

He faced her.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you." He said.

"I'm insane!"

"I'm a monster." He said calmly. "I was filled with so much lust for you, that I lost control, not even caring how you felt." His voice cracked, "I can't tell you how sorry I am, pet. If you could ever find it to forgive me, I would be so grateful. I don't care if you never want me to touch you or sleep by your side again, all I want is your forgiveness."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Sweeney hung his head, staring at his feet, ashamed of just existing.

"On one condition." Nellie said after a long pause.

He lifted his head up to look at her.

"You may touch me again, and sleep by my side, even kiss me. And I will forgive you. But only on one condition."

"Anything pet."

"When my baby is born, I'm naming him Tobias."


	31. Chapter 31

**So sorry, for the wait, and taking long and everything. To those of you that are still reading this and enjoying just as much as i'm enjoying writing it, then THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOUR FACE!**

 **now, i know things in this story have been pretty intense lately, and i'm making Sweeney an ass. If i'm upsetting anyone with that, i'd like to apologize. i just can't stand the always OOC, mushy, gushy, cutie stuff all the time. i like the darkness. Lol, but yeah.**

 **I can't remember if i address this in the last chapter or not, but there was a rape scene, and if i hurt anyone with that, i'm so sorry, that wasn't my intention, and i'm just sorry, if i caused anyone pain in any way.**

 **Okay, i'll shut up now. Please review, i love seeing comments. This chapter isn't my favorite, it's kind of bad, haha. I dunno, i could've probably done better with it, but YOU be the judge of that. Now enjoy!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 31

"Tobias?" Sweeney asked confused.

Nellie stood there calmly with her arms crossed, staring at him.

"Wait." Sweeney continued. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." He said staring at the wall in shock.

"Forgot what happens to a woman when you-"

"Yes, actually, I forgot that you're more fertile then the Goddess Aphrodite." He said.

"Guess you shouldn't touch me then?" She said. The anger and random 'I love you' wore off, causing her emotion to now resemble only sass.

"Why Tobais? What does that have to do with. . . Ohhh. . ." And then it hit him. She's talking about Toby. _I honestly forgot what that little shit's name was_. Sweeney thought. _And she wants to name the baby after him. Oh hell no! No way! Not acceptable._ "We're not naming my child Toby." He said.

Nellie flashed him a glare that said: "do you want to sleep in back yard?"

"I mean. . ." Sweeney started, it'd be wise to not make things worse with one's wife when you've already messed up major big time. His wife continued to glare causing Sweeney to gulp nervously. _Since when I'm I afraid of her?_ Not thinking of anything to say other than a random compliment that wouldn't work, he said. "Why Toby?"

"You got your Johanna back, it's only fair." She said.

"That's different."

"How?" She demanded.

"Because. . ."

"No." She cut him off. "I've already decided this, end of discussion."

Sweeney took a deep breath. "I don't want this-"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have raped me." Nellie hissed, interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, love. . ." Sweeney began. "But I just don't-"

"I don't give a bloody damn!" Nellie said loudly. "You got your daughter back, I get my son back. It's as simple as that."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"I-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

He shut his mouth, biting his tongue.

Nellie looked down at her feet for a second. "Thank you for the ring. If there isn't anything else you need then I'm going to bed." She said calmly.

She turned around and began pulling the covers back. "May I join you?" Sweeney asked her sadly.

She stared at the sheets below her instead of at him—considering. After about a minute she said, "all right."

He smiled at her. She turned back around to face him. "But don't you dare try anything." She warned. "I'm very nauseous." With that she crawled into bed, as her husband removed his shoes, slipping into the spot on the sheets beside her.

They laid there staring at the ceiling, not touching one another. Sweeney's foot gently touched hers for a second, then he pulled it away. They listened to the sound of their own breathing, Nellie shut her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Their hand's lay flat next to each on the mattress under the covers—itching to grab, stroke, caress, anything. After five minutes. Nellie couldn't take it anymore, she tossed over onto him, resting her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest—sighing in defeat. He placed his hand on her back, and smiled.

After awhile, Sweeney heard his wife breathing deeply, knowing that she was sound asleep. Alas, he couldn't sleep himself. He looked down at his wife's midsection. Another baby. Johanna was only a year old, and now another crying, pooping machine was making its way into their lives.

It's his fault of course.

He knows that. He knitted his eyebrows in concern. He can't even remember that night. The night he "raped" his wife. It's only been a four months ago. She was four months pregnant then, wasn't she? A tiny nudge from where her torso touched his answered that. He didn't want it to be named after Toby. But Nellie has a good point in wanting to name the child so. Sweeney can barely remember Toby. He remembered that the lad was annoying and a threat to figuring out their dirty little secret. Nellie loved him though. But they planned on killing the boy. She trapped in the bake-house because of their plan. In the end, she chose Sweeney over Toby. But that doesn't mean it wasn't hard for her.

He sighed at the ceiling, stroking her back. He couldn't believe he actually raped her. What an asshole thing to do. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness. With that thought he removed his hand from her back. He doesn't deserve to touch her. Doesn't deserve her love. How many times has he physically hurt her now. Or even more; emotionally. He's the reason she has those awful reoccurring nightmares. He's the reason her mind went a little haywire before Jeremey was born. He's the reason for everything that went wrong in her life.

Even before Fleet Street, he was causing her pain and didn't even know it. They we're engaged. And he left her for Lucy, causing her to be married off to Albert who abused her. Then he comes back into her life and doesn't even remember that she was his childhood friend—the real love of his life. Then he got sent to prison, and comes back as a demon from the pits of hell, leading her insane, love driven mind to help him with his revenge no matter what it would consist of, for the small chance that he would love her back.

But that wasn't his fault. Or was it? If he didn't leave her for Lucy than he wouldn't have ended up in Fleet Street and the judge wouldn't have gotten all handsy, and he wouldn't be sent off the prison, or become a demon that kills everyone, including an innocent boy that he was afraid he couldn't trust. . .

He doesn't deserve her.

He doesn't deserve her. . .

 _I don't deserve her._

He gently moved himself from under her, and got out of bed, head reeling. He walked downstairs. Without even thinking to what he was doing. His hand touching the front door knob made him stop. _What are you going to do, Todd? Run away? You'll just hurt her again. She still loves you, she said so._ Removing his hand from the door handle, he turned around to head back upstairs to bed. _Be a fucking man for once. Don't run away from your problems, face them! You don't deserve her. . . but she deserves you. She wants you, loves you. You want her, love her. Make yourself deserve her._

He managed to get a few hours of sleep that night, and all the other nights. Nellie would barely talk to him. She said she loved him, said she forgave him, but they were still distant from one another. It hurt him, it hurt him so much that he was depressed, and angry. So angry at himself. He didn't know what else to do for her other than to get down on his knees, grovel at her feet, and worship her like the goddess she is.

* * *

"What can I do?" He asked her sadly after they ate lunch one rainy afternoon.

She looked up at him. She was playing with their daughter, tickling her feet and tummy making her laugh. When she looked up at him, the bright smile she had on her face quickly changed to a frown, mixed with a little confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"What can I do?" He repeated. "To prove my love to you."

Nellie sighed and shook her head in annoyance. She turned back around, picking Johanna up, carrying her out of the kitchen.

"Nellie, please."

She stopped in the hallway and faced him again. "Get me a seashell." She said simply. "Not a shitty seashell, and shiny one, that smells like the saltwater." She turned back around and walked upstairs to give Johanna her bath.

She stopped midway on the staircase when she heard the front door shut. She shook her head in annoyance again, and even rolled her eyes.

Sweeney didn't return all day. What was he doing? Nellie tried to act like she didn't care, he could walk all over Ireland moping all he wanted. She kept her mind busy by straightening things up around the house, and playing with her children. It was now four o'clock, she was seated on the floor, Johanna in her lap, and Jeramey next to her on the floor. His little face twisted in concentration as he read his book aloud.

"I. . he. . .aa. .rd. . .the. . .elll. . .ee."

"phaaann." Nellie helped him along.

"ellleephann. . .tt. elephant?"

"Yes. Good job." She said smiling down at him.

"I heard the elephant. . . stooommmpping?"

"stomping."

"on the. . .ground."

"Well done, Jer." Nellie said kissing her son's forehead.

He continued reading and Nellie's mind drifted elsewhere. She wasn't worried, she kept assuring herself. _I don't care where he is. Probably getting drunk in a pub_. She thought. She looked at the door, for about the hundredth time. _Where are you? No. No, I don't care. I don't._

"Mummy?" Mummy!?" Jeramey was hollering and nudging her. She snapped out of it, turning her attention back to her son.

"What is it dear?" She looked down at his book. "Do you need help?"

"Are you okay mummy?" he asked.

"Yes, darling. I'm fine. Continue reading, you're doing so well."

He continued reading the sentences out loud, and she looked back at the door again. Johanna tugged on the neckline of her dress. She felt another kind of tugging inside her belly. She sighed sadly. All three of her children knew she was hurting.

The dinner was cooked and her and the children we're seated at the table. There was no use in Nellie assuring herself that she wasn't worried. She could tell herself she was all right all she wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that she was worried sick. This wasn't funny anymore. Where was her husband? She was starting to get very upset. And the children, as young as they are, noticed.

"Mum, is Papa coming back?" Jeramey asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes, darling, everything will be all right. No need to worry, just eat your dinner."

"But, mama I'm scared."

"Jeramey, no honey don't cry. Everything is all right. Papa will be back soon I'm sure of it."

Two more hours went by. No sign of the man.

Nellie tucked the children into bed, but Johanna wouldn't stop crying.

It was going on nine o'clock. Nellie was officially freaking out. She paced back and forth all throughout the house. Constantly looking out windows and checking the front door. Johanna screamed in her arms. It was agonizing. Nellie was trying to calm herself down, because at this point she was losing the ability to breathe. She walked the floor in the main hallway behind the door rocking Johanna in her arms, making shush noises to get her to calm down. Hell, she was crying herself at this point. She didn't know how long it's been. A few minutes felt like days.

The dark wooden door opened, she spun around with relief.

"Oh my God! Were the hell have you been?!" She shouted at him.

He was drenched from the rain. She searched his eyes for answers. Or signs of him being drunk, but he looked sober, and miserable.

He stood right in front of her. Johanna stop crying and stared at him, also relieved.

Instead of answering her question, he held up a big, shy, pearl-colored seashell. "I found it." He smiled weakly.

She stared at the seashell, then back to his eyes. Her mouth hung opened. "Sweeney I. . ." she took a deep breath to control herself from exploding. It didn't work, she still exploded. "I have been pacing this damn floor all day! I've been worried sick out of my mind! I was fucking kidding about the seashell! I didn't think you'd actually. . ." She stopped her outburst at the sounds of the baby crying again.

"I just wanted proof that you still care about me." He said.

She stared at him for a few, silent, seconds, then yanked the seashell from his hand. "Where did you even get this?"

"There's a fisherman that sells some along with the fish. Down on the beach. It takes a long time to walk down there, so sorry for the delay." He looked at her with sad eyes. For weeks, she acted like she didn't care about him, he honestly didn't expect her to worry about him so much. Now he felt even worse.

Nellie sighed, holding Johanna out in front of her. "Tuck in her bed. She's missed you all day."

Sweeney took the baby girl from her arms.

"Then wake Jeramey up, to let him know that your back. He missed you too."

"Yes pet."

"And tomorrow." She continued. "You will take off work and stay with him all day. Play with him, take him to the park, whatever he want. Just spend time with him all day long. Not with me or Johanna."

"Yes dear."

"And you will teach his lessons to him. He's gotten so well with his reading."

He nodded.

"Now I'm going to bed. Dinner is on the counter, heat it up yourself. If you're not in bed in thirty minutes, I'm locking you outside."

Finished with all her instructions to him, she turned, seashell in hand, and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Sweeney watched her go. "Da!" Johanna squealed excitingly.

"I'm sorry I made my girls worry so much." He smiled to the baby.

"Dada"

"Dada has been a bad Dada." She smiled up at him, and he kissed her forehead. "Come, my love, let's get you to bed."

* * *

"I was stopped by the mayor while walking through town today." He told his wife, as he stripped off his clothes to lay them down to dry. He couldn't help himself feeling proud when he noticed Nellie's lingering glance at his bare chest.

When she noticed that he noticed her stare, she quickly looked away, clearing her throat. "What did he say?" She asked him.

"He invited us to a party. Tomorrow night."

She stared at his face, considering the idea.

"Said he wanted the best men in his town Wexford to be there. I apparently fall in that category."

She snickered. "Guess you should go then." She said with sarcasm.

"I'm not going without you."

Her back was to him, and he slowly approached her. "Daniel is still in town, so he can watch the kids." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What makes you think I'd want to go."

"Do you?"

She turned to face him. She shrugged, "why not."

"Great. It's not like we'll be there all night. I mean we could stay there all night he has that huge, spacious house, with about twenty bedrooms."

"So do we."

"No, we have more like five bedrooms."

"Uh, I wish I'd marry richer." She teased. He chuckled at her.

Her smile wore off as she noticed his hands on her waist. They stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in.

"No." She whispered, removing herself from his grasp.

"Please let me love you."

She stood still, closed her eyes. He slowly, and gently cupped the side of her face, brushing his lips onto hers. She didn't kiss him back.

He leaned in to kiss her again.

She let him. But didn't kiss him back.

 **I'm real close to get the next one out, hopefully it'll be soon. Sweeney Todd was mention in my 18th century literature class, and that put me in the mood, lol. So, hopefully i'll put Zelda Breath of the Wild down (omg it's so hard too) and get to writing.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, tell me if you did :D or didn't haha.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello readers, i got another chapter for you. It's not that good, in my opinion, but like always i hope you guys will enjoy it. The next shouldn't take me long to post either since i already have everything for it planned. (emphasis on the _shouldn't_ )**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 32

"A. . . biiirrrdd. . . sannngg. . . to. . . me frrroomm. . . the tallll. . . trreee." Jeramey finished, smiling up to his father.

"That's very good." Sweeney smiled at his son, brightly. "You know, I don't know many four-year-old that can read as well as you can."

Jeramey blushed, his smiling turning into a grin.

"Now, can you write that down without looking at it." Sweeney grabbed the piece of parchment and a pen, handing it to his son.

"Without looking at it?"

"Yes." He said closing the book. Jeramey hovered the pen over the paper, looking uncertain. "Oh, come on, you can do it. A bird sang to me from the tall tree. Simple." The boy scribbled it down, his handwriting slow and sloppy. When he finished he looked at his father for approval. Sweeney knitted his eyebrows at the paper. Jeramey started getting nervous.

"Well?" the boy demanded.

Sweeney smiled at him. "You pass."

"Yes!" the boy cheered, causing Sweeney to laugh.

He picked the book back up. "All right, shall we continue?"

"Papa, I don't want to learn anymore."

"Say that in a real school and you'll get a beating."

"You wanna go outside and play with my ball?"

"Just one more page and we can go, all right?"

"Mother always lets me have a break." The boy whined. "She says it'll make me remember things better."

"Hmmm. . ." Sweeney said, stroking his chin, causing the boy to giggle. "Race you." He said getting up from the table, and jogging in slow motion to the door.

"No!" Jeramey squealed running past his father. "I beat you." He shouted falling down on the grass.

"Careful." Sweeney smiled. He picked his son up and spun him around. Jeramey screamed and laughed with glee. After a while, Sweeney stopped spinning him, setting him down on the grass. Jeramey stumbled around, unable to walk in a straight line. "A little dizzy?" He laughed.

"Hmhm" Jeramey said.

Sweeney sat down, crossing his legs. "Woah." Jeramey said, falling on him.

Sweeney kissed his forehead, lovingly. "You need a haircut, boy." He told him.

"No, I don't." Jeramey demanded.

"Yes, you do." Sweeney teasingly demanded back. "It's so long." He ran his fingers through it.

"Your's is so long." Jeramey teased pulling his father's hair.

"Ow." Sweeney said, they both tugged each other's hair, laughing.

Nellie watched them from the sun room, elbows leaned on the table where a book laid open, smile on her lips. Johanna made cooing noises at her from atop the table. The little girl started moving again, and Nellie had to extend both her arms, forming a fence around the baby so she wouldn't crawl off the table. The crawling stage can be a dangerous one, and this one wanted to explore a lot more than Jeramey did. Something on the ground caught her attention. "No, Johanna." Nellie said, scooping her into her arms. The girl, stared at the ground, squirming to be let down. "What? What is it?" Nellie said looking under the table. She picked the cricket up off the ground, holding it up to the girl. "It's just a bug." Johanna stared at it for a while, before trying to grab it and put it in her mouth. "No, don't." Nellie said putting the bug back down on the ground. "It's not food." The baby giggled her little head off, causing Nellie to laugh. "You're so silly." She smiled, rubbing noses with the baby, and kissing her forehead. She glanced back over at her two men. They we're sat on the grass, tossing a red ball to each other into the air. Johanna crawled over to the other side of the table, Nellie subconsciously grabbed the baby around her waist, without even needing to look to see what she was doing.

The little girl pointed at the forest, "puppies" she said. Nellie looked at the edge of the woods, she hasn't seen the wolves in a long time. Johanna moved forward, curious about the woods. "Oh, you don't need to go over there, it's dangerous over there." Nellie said, picking the baby up and putting her into her lap.

She got up from the table, and went back into the house to see what time is was, Daniel should be arriving any minute now. Nellie went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the children and Daniel. Her and Sweeney were dinning at that party they were invited to, which Nellie should also start getting ready for. She had a surprise up her sleeve. The invination to this party was a weird one, but it seemed something that the small town of Wexford was accustomed to. The men arrived an hour earlier than the women, a way to show off the women's appearance Nellie was guessing, for the bachelors of night. It was ridiculous in Nellie's opinion, she didn't even want to go to this party but she knew it would help Sweeney with his business, since not a lot people in the town, or surrounding towns knew about him. But Nellie had a little surprise for him, and she would need that extra hour to get ready. She smiled brightly, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

* * *

"Her bedtime is at 7:30, don't read her a scary story, but a happy one. And make sure she has her pink blanket with the embroidered flowers, she can't sleep without it." Sweeney was going on as Daniel pushed him out the door.

"All right, all right I got it." Daniel was saying.

"Don't let Jeramey stay up too late, he'll try to trick you into letting him, but don't listen."

"All right, go, just go, have fun, there's nothing to worry about."

Sweeney gave his son a hug, "be good till I get back."

"You mean, I can be bad when you get back." Jeramey grinned.

"You'll be in bed fast asleep when I get back, at least you better be."

He kissed his daughter's forehead, "bye precious girl, I'll see you later." She played with her doll, not paying attention to him.

He turned to Daniel and opened his mouth to instruct something again, but Daniel cut him off. "Go, go, now, out." And he pushed him outside and shut the door in his face.

The babies ate their dinner, and we're playing on the floor in the living room with Daniel, when Nellie walked in an hour later. Daniel's mouth dropped when he saw her.

"How do I look?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Amazing." He beamed.

She smiled looking down at her dress.

"I didn't even recognize you for a second." Daniel said.

"Do you think it's too much then?" She asked.

"Oh, please, you look gorgeous. He'll love it!"

Nellie smiled brightly, gave Daniel and her babies a hug, and walked out the door.

She made it down the hill, just reaching the path into town when she heard a shout behind her. "Mrs. Todd!" A woman called.

Nellie turned around and saw her neighbor, Mrs. Bloom running towards her. She was wearing a fancy blue gown, covered in ruffles, with the collar reaching up to her neck. She looked beautiful yet modest.

"Evening Alicia." Nellie smiled.

Alicia Bloom caught up with Nellie, linking her arm with hers. "I'm surprised you're going? You and your husband stay shut up in that big house like hermit crabs." She teased.

"Yes, it feels nice to get out for once." Nellie laughed. They walked to the estate where the party was being held together.

The estate was located along the beach, just out of the market. It was almost castle-looking, and took Nellie's breath away.

"Is this the mayor's home?" Nellie asked.

"Actually no. Mayor Waters lives next door. No one knows who owns this house. Our host is mysterious."

Nellie stared at the looming castle as she entered through the front door, an arrange of all sorts of women walking alongside her. _This evening is going to be quite the adventure._ She thought.

The ladies walked into the ballroom one at a time, a butler standing at the entrance asking of their names, then announcing them. When it was Nellie's turn she blushed as she walked down the grand staircase, minding not to fall or she would embarrass herself, and then go into miscarriage and embarrass herself even more. She took each step carefully and nervously, feeling a million eyes on her, hearing murmurs of compliments. She looked up now and then, scanning the crowd. There was only one pair of eyes she wanted on her body tonight.

She felt their presence half-way down the steps. She smiled and blushed furiously, as Sweeney scanned every inch of her, mouth hung open in surprise at her appearance. _I guess the surprise work well,_ she thought. She felt like Cinderella at the ball. She reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly walked over to him. He held out his arm to her, and led her over to the group of men that he was speaking with a moment earlier. His demeanor alarmed Nellie, she could tell he wasn't acting like himself tonight.

"Gentlemen, this is wife, Nellie." He smiled introducing her. The four men, all looking older than Nellie smiled and bowed their heads to her, or tipping their hats, muttering "How do you do, Madam?"

Sweeney turned to her. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

"We are dinning here you know."

"Not the sitting down at a table kind I presume." Nellie stated seeing all the hands holding plates of food. "What kind of gala is this?"

"A different one."

"Not hungry Mrs. Todd?" One of the gentlemen asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Sweeney cut her off saying; "She's pregnant and hormonal gentlemen, she doesn't eat normally."

The men chuckled, "Here here." One said raising his glass. "If you feel sick dear, the bathrooms are that way." The man said.

Nellie bit the inside of her lip staring daggers at the man. "I feel fine actually. But thank you for the concern, I'll refrain from nauseating here and now, so you won't choke on your brandy."

At this comment the man, taking a sip of his brandy did choke during mid sip, coughing some of the brandy back into his glass. The other men stood with their eyes wide.

"Didn't know your wife was such a shrew Mr. Todd. You should have a better hold on her." An old gentlemen in the mix said.

"Pardon me, Shakespeare, but I-"

"Excuse me gentlemen, "Sweeney said grabbing hold of Nellie's arm, interrupting her. "As I said, she's hormonal, forgive her." He dragged Nellie away from the group of men.

"You're embarrassing me." Sweeney hissed in her ear.

"They were being rude."

"Go gossip with the other wives. I'll send for you if I need you." He said letting go of her arm.

"You've been here an hour and you already have your own squire?" Nellie joked to his back.

He spun back around. "I'm warning you woman, hold that tongue of yours." He hissed in her face.

Nellie turned around and glanced around the room, confused look on her face. She watched the hoards of people dancing and chattering around her. Ever since she stepped foot in this place, everything felt so surreal. _Am I dreaming this?_ She thought. She pinched her arm to be sure, and knew that she wasn't. She was stuck here.

 **hope everyone enjoyed this. like i always sing; please review or i'll hate you... just kidding, or am i?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! Sorry for being so late with the updates, and sorry that this chapter isn't the best, i just really wanted to update haha. Please enjoy, and review! if anyone is still reading these haha.**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 33

It's been three hours since Nellie entered this party. She's been walking around, picking at the food, silently watching people. Her head pounded immensely, she felt lost, or like she didn't belong here. Sweeney stayed with the other men, talking about God knows what. She took a peak in his direction for the hundredth time—he looked bored out of his mind. She wished he would come spend time with her. He wouldn't even look in her direction, every time she got close he would shoo her away, why was he avoiding her?

Here's the source of the headaches. Her husband's behavior, he's so bloody unpredictable! She huffed air out her nose in frustration. We're at a bloody gala and he wants to hang around a bunch of old men, that's unlike him, in fact it's unlike him to want to even be at a party. And Nellie went through all this work to surprise him with her attire.

Everyone else looked at her appearance in awe, except the one person she wanted to look at her in awe—her bloody husband! She looked down at her light-blue, silk dress, covered in lace. The color really made her face glow. And her hair. . . her hair was straight. Do you know how long it took her the tame those unruly curls of hers? A long ass-time! And her husband, love of her life, didn't even mutter a single compliment.

She was about to go over there and force it out him. Flaunt her goods in his face until he admits that she looks amazing. Only problem was that she didn't _feel_ amazing, the corset hiding her small baby bump ached along with her throbbing temples, and that couch in the corner over there by the food table looked so welcoming. But this is a bloody gala so she wanted to dance with her man!

With a determined sigh, she made her way towards him, again. She stood there awkwardly behind him, a yawn escaping her mouth, she didn't even register what the other men were talking about. The only words she picked up was, politics, taxes, whores. She cleared her throat and tapped on the back of Sweeney's shoulder. He actually looked a little relieved to see her.

"Care for a dance?" He muttered.

A smile spread on her lips as she nodded her head.

They walked into the middle of the dance floor. Nellie's excitement of dancing faded quickly when Sweeney purposely spun her around too fast during the waltz, making her head and vision swim in protest.

"Ugh" she moaned sickly.

"Oh sorry, did I make you dizzy." He said huskily in her ear. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

She looked him in the eyes. A dark look of amusement lingered in them. "What's wrong with you?"

He dipped her, and spun her around again. When she faced him, her face was green. He chuckled and continued this fast pace twirling performance they had going on here. Until Nellie couldn't take anymore. She scanned the ballroom for the exit to the hallways where the bathrooms were, so she wouldn't vomit on the marble floor.

"Need to use the restroom?" he asked, again in that husky, sarcastic tone. She glared at him as they walked into the hallways away from the crowd of people.

* * *

He held a tight grip on her arm, her dizziness had already subsided and she didn't need the bathroom anymore.

"Sweeney?" She demanded, his grip on her arm tightened as he dragged her along the hallway, far away from people. "What's gotten into you?" She asked him. Something was wrong with him, his mood and behavior was angry, deadly.

They turned another corner where he slammed her into the wall. He pounced on her like a cat to its prey, trapping her between the wall and him. She thought he was going to kiss her aggressively, maybe drag her into the bedroom across the hall. Maybe he did appreciate her appearance. She smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

He moved his face out of the way. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat in her face.

She looked at him confused. "I thought you dragged me out here to kiss me, or. . ."

He backed away from her, flashing a dangerous look. "You think this is funny? To torture me like this?" His expression turned quickly from rage to pain. While Nellie's expression remained confused and frightened.

"I don't know what you mean." She whimpered slowly. "Sweeney?"

"Your dress? Your hair?" He asked in disgust, gesturing to her attire.

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

He laughed, a dark, evil, villainous laugh.

A sharp pain struck her cheek sending to the carpet below. She looked up at him in shock, hand on her cheek where he just slapped her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, lifting her up off the ground to his eye level.

"You look like her!" He screamed. "You look like Lucy! You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Nellie started crying in fear. This was just like that night in the bake house, when he almost threw her in that God forsaken oven. "Sweeney, no. I didn't. . ." just like that night, she couldn't get the words out. She was too damn afraid of him.

"Didn't you!?" He screamed louder.

She shook her head, tears pooling down her face, dripping to the ground from her chin. He dropped her back on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded. "I didn't plan to look like her, I didn't think I could even pull off looking like her."

"Well you succeeded." He mumbled darkly.

"I didn't want to look like her!" Nellie demanded screaming now herself.

"Then why?" He shouted.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I wanted you to think I was beautiful."

They stayed there in silence for what felt like an eternity, then he slowly crouched down to where she was on the floor, grabbed her chin to make him look like her. "Listen to me Nellie."

She started sobbing and couldn't stop.

"Shh, Nellie, listen to me." She looked up into his eyes, the tears blocking her vision. "Don't you ever try to look like her again. You are not her. Never was, never will be. She is more beautiful than you, and no matter what you do that will never change." His tone started soothing, but starting to grow ferocious. "She will always be more beautiful than you. I will always love her more than you." His voice cracked on that last statement. But he got the message out.

Nellie crying subsided. She stared at the carpet below her. She heard him walking away, opening the door back to the ballroom, and left her there with the silence.

Nellie leaned the back of her head against the wall. She felt numb, numb to the world, her husband's words ringing in her ears. The more she replayed them in her head, her sense of feeling returned. The tears came again and they didn't stop.

She picked herself up and went into the bathroom behind her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Sweeney was right, she did look like Lucy. Her hair had started to curl itself back up, so it now looked wavy, and thanks to all the crying she's been doing her makeup was smeared down her face. She turned on the faucet, ripped the hair piece holding the top of her hair back and threw onto the floor, then she washed her face, turned around and dipped her head into the sink. Once all her hair was wet the curls immediately returned.

Nellie wasn't ready to go out to the party again. Seeing people was the last thing she wanted right now. Especially seeing her husband. She was so upset with him that she couldn't even speak. He slapped her, actually slapped her across the face and scream at her just because she wasn't his precious Lucy. For once, for once in Nellie's life she wanted to feel beautiful. No man has ever told her she looked great, not in the way she wanted them too anyway. It's true she did proposedly make herself look like Lucy without even realizing it, but is it wrong for a woman to want to feel beautiful.

She went inside the bedroom across the hall, realized to find it empty and with a closet filled of dresses. She found a simple crimson red, long sleeve gown and pulled it over her head, laying her Lucy-look-alike dress on the bed. It's not stealing, it's a fair trade. She looked at herself in the mirror, in her eyes she didn't look beautiful but at least she felt better. And without that corset the baby felt better as well. Her corkscrew curls were everywhere, but she didn't care to bother to arrange them in any fashion. She sat down on the bed, God she just wanted to go home. Seeing Sweeney was something she didn't want at the moment though. But what if she just went home alone, she knows the way. And once she got home. . . what if she left? Just walk out the door with her babies tonight, never face the bastard who broke her heart for, what, the fourth, fifth time? She stared at the ceiling and thought about all that's happened to her in the past few years. She thought that since she left Fleet Street she was the happiest woman on earth. But now. . . that statement doesn't seem to be true anymore. The real time she was the happiest was when she was younger with her father and sisters.

Her heart has been shattered in the hands of Sweeney Todd so many times now. Silent tears never stopped rolling down her face. She sat up on the bed—confident. She was tired of shedding tears. She stood up on her feet. She was tired of being afraid.

Her mind was made up, she was leaving this party—right now. She was going home without her husband—right now. And she may, just may, leave Mr. Todd behind, for good.

 **i got plans in my mind, don't you worry!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello. so since i always take forever to update i thought for this chapter i should start doing re-caps lol. like why not. it's just something to make me more annoying, right, like who reads these. all you care about is the chapter am i right? which is great, enjoy the chapter! love it! oh sorry i mean lovett! but i'm doing a re-cap, here goes:**

 **Previously in Haunted Dreams: Sweeney's an asshole. Nellie's awesome. he made her cry again because hes a dick. and Nellie held her head up high because she's awesome and now she's debating leaving his sorry ass.**

 **questions? comments? concerns? tell me below!**

Haunted Dreams

Chapter 34

Walking. Head high, the skirt of the crimson dress she borrowed blowing past her heels as she struts her quick pace, corkscrew curls slapping against her back, dry tears on her cheeks. Dry. No tears anymore, she was too good for those tears. She wanted to get out of this bloody mansion if it was the last thing she'd ever do. But, in order to do that she would have to walk past the main hall where a lot of people would be standing, chatting, and they would see her, and they would ask questions. She wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment, not for questions, or curious glances, no fucks were going to be given tonight. She was getting the hell out of here, without her asshole husband. Go home, grab her babies, and go. . . Go where?

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, leaned against the wall. Where would she go? Well at the moment she just wanted to go home, but then what? If she left anywhere Sweeney would track her down, she knows this. If she got home and waited till morning she'd see him, then it'd be impossible for her to rip herself and especially the kids away from him. And then there was Daniel to worry about. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed. _I can't do this,_ she thought to herself. And how would she ever explain this to the kids. Johanna's a baby so that's easy, but Jeremey. He's so fond of his father, she doesn't want to separate her kids, and oh god she can't do this!

"Eleanor." A familiar voice called.

Nellie looked up to see Alicia running towards her, bright smile on her face that quickly turned to concern when she spotted Nellie's expression.

"Everything all right?" she asked friendly.

Nellie didn't answer, just looked down.

"What happened to your dress? It's different."

"I spilled something on it." She lied. She looked up at Alicia, with a frown and tired eyes. "I'm sorry, I need to go." She turned to leave. Walking towards the front hall where the door was.

"Without your husband?"

Her jaw clenched at the word 'husband'.

"Are you feeling all right? Want me to get your husband?"

"No!" Nellie almost screamed throwing Alicia off guard. "It's all right. I just want to be home."

"But you shouldn't walk alone, not this late at night, it's not safe. It's eleven o' clock."

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look."

"If you insist. I'm checking on you in the morning." She smiled, turning back around, heading back in to the party. Nellie watched her leave, her heart heavy. She was such a sweet person, and Nellie had never even met her husband. She was sure he was a nice person as well.

* * *

To Nellie's dismay she eventually realized that she was lost. _How big is this bloody place,_ she grumbles. She pushed through two heavy, wooden doors thinking it'd lead to the grand hall, but it only led into a library. On one of the back walls of the library, however, there were large windows, looking out into the grand hall. In a way, she did find it. She could see people dancing, and chatting, most of them blocking the front door. She sighed in annoyance. She was in no mood to deal with that crowd, so she took some time to glance at all the books, maybe the crowd would disperse after a while.

As book worms tend to do, she got lost in the time of it all, glancing at thousands of books. Give a girl a library and they'll immediately feel better. Or food, preferably sweets. Nellie had a stack in her hands within ten minutes. She couldn't help herself. She found so many great history and language books, great for teaching her children with. She found some on science, mathematics, mythology. Hey, she wants them to be smart. She was so happy and peaceful, the first time, since entering this place, that she didn't even notice the other person standing in the room.

A tall man, in a fancy suit stood there, silently watching her, hands in his pockets. Nellie turned to look at another shelf, and saw him from the corner of her eye. She jumped out of her skin and the books she was holding flew into the air. "Bloody hell." She cursed, breathing rapidly.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you." The gentleman smiled politely. Nellie took hint of the British accent, not Irish.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, bending down to pick up the books. The gentleman bent down to her eye level to help her. He was so dashing, Nellie couldn't help but think, as she looked at him. His eyes and face seemed familiar to her, though she couldn't quite place it. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a little bit of stubble. He had a bright smile, as if he spent his life laughing a lot.

"I believe these belong to you." He said handing her the books.

"Oh actually they don't. I don't know what I was thinking, taking them off the shelves. Got carried away."

"No, you can have them, I don't mind. It is my library."

Nellie's gasped, so this is the host?

"Please, I'm not going to read them, take as many as you'd like." He smiled, gesturing with his hand to the book shelves. "You may need some help carrying them though." He noted.

She laughed, warm smile on her face.

An hour past, Nellie and this gentleman sat on the sofa in the library and chatted the entire time. They talked about books, their favorite stories. Nellie talked about her children, he told her about how his father was an explorer and sometimes he would sail on the sea with him, and that's how the family became rich, by selling the treasure they found.

"And one time, there was this fish so huge, I swear it was a sea king."

"They don't exist." Nellie stated.

"No I'm telling you, it was massive." He said, holding his arms up to prove how big it was.

"Okay, fine then go on." Nellie chuckled.

"So it destroyed our ship, right. And my father and I are swimming to the island, and I swear I could feel it's teeth inches from feet. But we made it on shore, and well we were stranded there." He said laughing. "So I'm panicking, and my father, calm as ever, decides to look for buried treasure. And could you believe, he found some." He said laughing.

"So how did you get off?" Nellie asked.

"Oh another ship came by and found us. Thank God. All we had to eat was crabs." He re-positioned himself on the couch. "So what are your adventures?" he asked her.

"I don't have any. I'm very boring." She lied.

"Ah I doubt that." He smiled. "You weren't born here, I know. British accent like me."

"My family moved here." She said, it was a half lie.

"Tell me about your husband?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you I was married."

"I'm just assuming, since you have two children, one on the way. It could be boyfriend. I don't know." He laughed.

"I'm child bearing witch. Shhhh." Nellie teased putting a finger over her lips.

He continued to laugh.

Nellie threw her head back, sighing contently. "This is so nice."

"Glad you enjoy my company."

"It's just nice to talk to someone who isn't a toddler. And my husband is working all the time, and he's an asshole." Nellie said.

"Oh?" the man asked amused.

Nellie was surprised by her own words. "I didn't mean to be that honest."

"I could since you were troubled the moment I walked into this room." The man said.

"It's just that." She took a deep breath. "I'm his second wife, and sometimes I can't tell if he loves me. Because sometimes he still loves her. And he has this split personality, one minute he's gentle, loving." She said that last part with a smile on her face, thinking about all the times, Sweeney smiled at her, kissed her.

She thought of the time he came into the kitchen and saw her covered in flour, "I got a bit carried away." She said smiling. He grabbed her face, looking right into her eyes. "You're adorable, pet." He smiled back, pulling her into a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And then sometimes he's a monster." Nellie said continuing, thinking about just a few hours ago when he screamed in her face in the hallway, upstairs, and slapped her. When that memory hit her, a sad expression formed once again on her face.

"I don't think he deserves you." The man said. "What's your name?"

"Nellie."

"Smith." He said.

"That is the fakest name I have ever heard." Nellie said laughing.

"Okay, yeah your right, I lied. Colin Sparrow."

"Nellie Todd." She smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nellie." Colin said shaking her hand.

"And you as well."

"I think you should talk to him. Either that, or run away. You need to do something to get the point across that he hurt you."

Nellie leaned forward, hanging on to his every word.

"If you do nothing, go on as if nothing is wrong, then it'll never end. Because he's winning, and he knows he's winning. You need to stop him, he's abusing you it's not right." Colin said, getting worked up.

"I didn't say, he was abusing me." Nellie stated.

"I saw you two, in the hallway. I saw how he treated you, it wasn't right."

"You don't fully understand, he's just—"

"You're defending him?" He shouted surprised.

"You don't know him like I do."

"He has hurt you!"

"You just don't understand. I've known him a lot longer than I've known you." Nellie said.

"He's abusive. You need to get away from him. You can live here with me." He said.

"What?!"

"Stay with me." He said.

"No, I—"

The door to the library opened. Sweeney Todd came in and from the look on his face he heard everything. He quickly walked over to Nellie, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. "Come on we're leaving."

"Sweeney?"

"I was looking everywhere for you." He said.

"She's not going anywhere." Colin said.

Sweeney stopped in his tracks, facing Colin, a fowl look in his eyes. "And who are you?" he asked with malice.

Nellie took the opportunity to yank her arm out of Sweeney's grasp.

"Nellie is staying here with me, she already agreed to. I'm her friend." Colin said smiling.

"I never said I was staying here with you, and we just met. We're hardly friends." Nellie said.

"Ah. But we used to be. In fact, if I remember correctly we were more than friends."

Nellie and Sweeney both looked confused.

"Remember that day? I proposed and you left me, standing in the field, alone."

Nellie's eyes grew wide in horror. She looked up at Colin Sparrows. "Timothy?"

He smiled. "I'm insulted you didn't remember me."

Nellie started laughing evilly, pointing a finger at Timothy she said. "As I recall it, I did not leave you standing there, you ran away like a little bitch."

"No, you're the one that ran away."

"Timothy?" Sweeney asked confused.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend." Timothy said looking at Sweeney. "And you are not taking her anywhere."

"Right? Well, I'm her husband so yes, I am." Sweeney said grabbing Nellie's arm again.

"Well I'm the one that took her virginity away." Timothy said grabbing her other arm.

"Didn't get a second chance, did you? Since it's my child she's carrying." Sweeney fought.

They both tugged her like she was a rope. "Boys, please!" She shouted.

"Remember when boys fought over you all the time?" Timothy asked.

Nellie chuckled. "Ha. They were your friends and they were all idiots." she said glaring at him.

"Well she was carrying my child, but it fell down the stairs." Timothy said.

"What?" Sweeney asked looking at Nellie.

"She lied to Albert and told him the child was his, pretty genius. She's a great liar, then again she learned from the best. We lied to our parents all the time, got away with a lot stuff."

"I should have known that pirate story earlier was fake." Nellie said.

"I hit it big Nell, my mother re-married. The guy was loaded, then he died and my mother got the money, then she died, so it's all mine. Your right, the treasure story was fake. And this happened right after you dumped me. I could've supported you, our child wouldn't have died." He looked into her eyes. "Your life wouldn't have been miserable."

They both let go of her. "Come on we're leaving right now." Sweeney said, looking at Timothy with disgust.

Nellie stood there.

"Nellie?" Sweeney asked.

She didn't move.

"You're not seriously thinking about this?"

"I don't know" she said.

"What? Nellie!" Sweeney demanded. "You're barking, come on."

She looked him in the eyes. She was serious about this, dead serious. She hadn't made up her choice yet, but she was strongly thinking about it. She looked at Sweeney, then turned to look at Timothy. "I need some time to think."

She walked out the door. Sweeney chased after her and caught up with her in the hallway. "Nellie, don't do this. Our children?"

He pleaded with her, he looked pathetic.

Nellie put her head in her hands. "I just don't know Sweeney. I'm hurt. I'm so hurt, because of you. I don't know if I can go home with you and keep this up for the rest of my life."

He grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Nellie look I'm sorry. I know. I know I hurt you. I do love you please. You don't want to do this." He rested his forehead against hers.

She pushed away from him.

She grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. "Remember all those times I was mad at you, and you made fun of me for melting into your arms."

Sweeney nodded, stroking her hands. "Please" he whispered.

"I'm not melting now am I?"

She pulled away from him.

"Nellie."

"You have hurt me for the last time."

She started walking away from him.

"Nellie I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. You know how I get." He grabbed her hand again. "Let's just go home, we can work this out like we always do." He smiled at her.

She laughed. Grabbed his face again.

"I'm fucking done with you Sweeney Todd."

She let him go, and walked away.

 **someone give me a mike, i think i deserve to drop it!**

 **next time on Haunted Dreams: sweeney is getting tortured. you heard me, its about time he deserves a little pay back am i right. and do you guys remember timothy? he was shown in a flash back way back yonder. well he's back and ready to blast some holes in this ship. but never fear, those holes can always be patched up.**

 **hope you enjoyed this, ill try to not take to long on the next one.**


End file.
